L'Ombre du passé
by Fecteau
Summary: La suite de La fin du trio Que ce passetil dix sept ans après, quand le passé ressugit?
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de _La fin du trio.  
_Cela se passe dix sept ans après les derniers évènements, dix sept ans après la chute de Voldemort...  
Le personnage principal est la fille de Ron et Hermione, ces deux derniers seront en second plan. Ne vous inquiété pas, ils auront des chapitre bien à eux!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1

Il y avait quinze minutes que nous étions de retour à la maison, quinze minutes de silence lourd. Quand nous avons transplaner dans le hall, le seul endroit de la maison où nous pouvions transplaner, je m'étais précipité vers ma chambre, mais mon père c'était empressé de m'ordonné : « _Dans la cuisine, on attend ta mère! » _Il me fit signe d'y aller, je n'avais pas vraiment pas le choix. Arrivé à la salle à manger, il me tira une chaise et il me la pointa du doigt avec un regard qui m'empêchait littéralement de désobéir. Je m'y suis donc assise sagement attendant ma mère… et mon châtiment. Il s'était accoudé au comptoir et ne cessait de m'envoyer des regards soit déçus, soit colérique, soit réprobateur, et ce, depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall quelques minutes auparavant.

Il y avait été convoqué d'urgence par la directrice elle-même pour un petit désordre que j'avais fait avec l'aide de mon complice de toujours. En fait, McGonagall n'avait pas qualifié notre acte de « _désordre_ », elle avait plutôt employé les mots « _exécrable chaos_ _indigne et odieux_ » que mon père avait fortement appuyé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Et je la vois souvent en colère! Même les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard approuvaient sa fureur à notre égard, il n'y avait eut que Dumbledore qui avait gardé le silence. Son calme légendaire ne m'affectait pas, seul son regard m'avait touché. Les courroux de McGonagall m'était indifférents, mais les regards déçus que m'envoyait le tableau de Dumbledore me touchaient plus que quoi que ce soit. Dans son vivant, il était mon ami, maintenant je ne vois que son aura de puissante à travers les toiles du château et il me manque.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais à peine quatre ans. C'était le jour de son retour et le jour de la naissance de ma petite sœur, Jade. Je l'avais traité de très vieux monsieur, mon père m'avait grondé, mais Dumbledore avait rit. Son rire me manque… Depuis ce jour là, chaque été, je passais deux semaines avec lui où il en profitait pour m'enseigner tout son savoir. Et Merlin sait comme il était connaissant! J'attendais avec impatience ses deux semaines tout au long de l'année et quand elle se terminait, elles avaient décidément passé terriblement vite. Mais l'an dernier, en plein milieu de mon examen final de potion pour mes BUSE, Fumseck vint me chercher. Ce ne fut qu'ébahissement de la part des autres de voir arriver cet oiseau magnifique au plumage rouge et or, mais pour moi, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Sans attendre le consentement du surveillant, qui était sans contredit l'illustre maître des potions, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue, j'ai attrapé la patte que le phénix me tendait et je suis partie dans un éclair doré. Arrivé à destination, j'aperçus mon vieil ami, étendu sur son lit, le visage terriblement fatigué. Il était en robe de chambre et portait les chaussettes de laines violettes que je lui avais confectionné à l'âge de six ans. Elles étaient hideuses! Je m'étais alors agenouillée près du lit, et je lui ais prit la main qu'il serra.

_" Je suis épuisé…,_ avait-il murmuré. _Je suis très vieux, Emily, et mes forces m'abandonnent. Il ne m'en reste que suffisamment pour entreprendre cette nouvelle aventure._

Il allait mourir, je le savais. Je ne pus retenir les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

_" Ne pleure pas,_ avait-il repris. _Je serai toujours là, quelque part, si tu as besoin de moi. On ne quitte jamais complètement ceux qu'on aime._

Ce fut sur ses mots que le plus grand mage de tous les temps quitta le monde du visible. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa main c'était complètement détendu dans la mienne. Je savais alors qu'il était mort. Je suis restée quelques minutes, seule avec lui et Fumseck qui avait amorcé un chant d'adieu. McGonagall apparut alors dans l'âtre de la cheminé, suivit de mon père. Je me suis précipitée vers lui et il me ramena à Poudlard. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'enterrement et je crois que c'est à ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent…

C'est pour mon amitié pour Dumbledore que lorsque j'entre dans le bureau de direction, la première chose que je regarde, c'est son portrait, ainsi je peux savoir si je suis allée trop loin. Cette fois, je crois, que la limite a été dépassée…

Je savais que notre projet allait mettre un certain chambardement au-travers les festivités, une certaine panique dans le corps professoral peut-être, mais de là à dire que nous avons amené le chaos… c'est un peu exagéré. Nous ne voulions seulement que faire vibrer un peu cette platitude qui baigne sur l'école depuis quelques temps, mettre un peu de piquant dans ce banquet d'Halloween, mais a n'en juger la réaction de l'assemblé, c'était un trop gros choc.

Le bruit distinct d'un transplanage se fit entendre dans la maison, ma mère était arrivée. Le procès allait pouvoir commencer!

" Ron! s'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout de la maison.

" Dans la cuisine, répondit-il.

Les pas précipités de ma mère arrivèrent près de nous. Elle ne m'avait apparemment pas aperçu.

" Pourquoi ce hibou urgent Ron?

Pour simple réponse, il posa son regard sur moi. C'est alors qu'elle me vit.

" Emily? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je ne répondis rien, pour le moment, cherchant les mots juste.

" Ta mère te pose une question Emily, tu dois y répondre, gronda mon père.

Je le défia du regard, mais à ce jeu, je perdais tout le temps et puis j'ai regardé ma mère qui attendait en tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches. Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit franchement, même un peu fièrement, car j'adore la mettre en colère :

" J'ai été suspendu!

" QUOI? s'époumona ma mère. J'exige des explications, Emily.

" Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, dis-je d'une façon désinvolte que j'aimais tout particulièrement prendre en sa présence.

" EMILY! Hurla-t-elle.

" Et bien on a simplement…, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

" Qui ça « on »?

Je voulais sauter cette partie. Mes parents ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, en fait, ils m'avaient interdit de lui parler et ça depuis le début de ma première année à Poudlard. Mais je n'y peu rien si on s'entend bien!

" Alors, tu réponds? Intervient mon père qui savait de qui je parlais puisqu'il l'avait vu dans le bureau de la directrice.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration sachant ce que ce nom représente pour mes parents.

" Alexander Malf…

" Nous t'avions interdit de le revoir Emily, cria-t-elle.

" C'est assez difficile, répliquais-je sur le même ton, nous sommes dans la même maison.

" Ton père et moi étions également dans la même maison et on était tout de même capable de ne pas se parler pendant des mois!

" Quelle belle relation vous aviez, ironisais-je.

" Là n'est pas la question, Emily et tu le sais très bien, reprit-elle. Nous t'avions demandé d'éviter ce garçon, mais tu as fais qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude.

" Ça doit être de famille, lui répondais-je.

" Probablement, marmonna mon père.

Depuis que ma mère était arrivée, il avait à peine participé, c'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Il laissait le plaisir à ma mère de me crier après. Il s'était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et nous regardait à tour de rôle. S'infiltrant dans la discussion quand il le jugeait opportun, mais laissait ma mère faire le gros du boulot.

" Je croyais sincèrement qu'Eliot aurait eu raison de tes bêtises, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement, mais en gardant toujours cette froideur cassante. Il est pourtant préfet en chef, il devrait...

" Ne mêle pas Eliot là-dedans maman, la coupais-je. C'est peut-être mon copain, mais il n'a pas le droit de décider qui je dois voir ou pas et ce que je dois faire ou pas. Et vous non plus!

" Oh que si, jeune fille! Répondit-elle. Nous sommes tes parents, et tant que tu es mineur, tu dois nous obéir.

" Et bien, il ne me reste que quelques mois à vous endurer, criais-je en me levant.

Je les ai regardés et je me suis dirigée vers la sortir et claqua théâtralement la porte. S'il pensait vraiment pouvoir gérer ma vie comme ils l'entendent, ils se mettent un doigt bien profondément dans l'œil. Elle n'a pas le droit de critiquer mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, ça ne la regarde aucunement. C'est d'un pas rageur que je traversa la rue pour me rendre chez mon ami moldu, Sophia. Elle sera surprise de me voir arrivé en plein cœur d'une année scolaire…

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient encore dans la cuisine tous les deux poussant un long soupire. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'assit à la table, exaspérée par le comportement de sa fille aînée. Emily avait toujours désobéit aux règlements que ce soit ceux de l'école ou ceux de la maison, mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle était pire. Son père avait le pouvoir de la réfréner mais, là encore il devait être présent… et il ne l'était pas souvent, les aurors étaient beaucoup pris ses derniers temps… depuis la mort de Dumbledore en fait!

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? demanda Hermione à son mari.

Ron soupira avant de se lancer dans le récit que la directrice lui avait raconté.

" Ils ont reproduis ce qui c'est passé, il y a dix sept ans, expliqua-t-il.

" Tu peux être un peu plus précis…, s'impatienta-t-elle.

" Ils ont enlevé toute magie de la Grande Salle, ce qui veut dire que lorsque Minerva annonça le repas, aucun plats n'apparut, les citrouilles qui ont l'habitude de flotter au-dessus des têtes sont tombées _sur_ les têtes et pour le coup final, ils ont désamorcé le plafond magique et fait apparaître des masses semblables à des détraqueurs, ce qui créa un vent de panique chez les élèves et les professeurs.

" J'imagine la scène…, marmonna Hermione.

" Selon Minerva, c'est en tout point identique à l'attaque des Mangemorts, seulement que ce n'était pas des vrais détraqueurs et qu'il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, méditant sur ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait correctement en éduquant leur première fille et sur la juste façon de la punir.

" Elle est suspendue combien de temps? demanda Hermione.

" Un mois! souffla Ron. Et Minerva lui a retiré son titre de capitaine et quand elle retournera au château, elle sera consignée tous les samedis, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

" Et nous, que lui donne-t-on comme punition? demanda Hermione.

" Laisse-moi y réfléchir…

* * *

Ce n'est pas très long comme début, mais ce n'est qu'un début! La suite sera plus mouvementé et plus intriguante alors j'espère que vous la lirez, comme vous avez lu _La fin du trio!  
_À la prochaine  
Emily 


	2. Chapitre 2

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette suite!  
Bone Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 2

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, assez tard dans la nuit faut dire, il n'y avait plus de lumière dans la cuisine. Je croyais alors que la voie était libre. Mais je m'étais trompée! Mon père m'attendait impatiemment assit à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il avait l'habitude de faire le guet dans le noir, pendant des heures, il avait été entraîné pour ça, mais je le trouvais toujours ridicule de m'attendre de cette façon. Il aurait bien pu aller se coucher avec ma mère, j'allais revenir de toute façon!

Quand il me vit, il se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il soupira, et sans un mot, il m'embrassa le front et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Soit qu'il signait une trêve, soit qu'il était trop fatigué pour me sermonner, soit qu'il s'excusait de la punition qu'il allait me donner au lever du soleil…

On n'était pas vraiment fâché l'un envers l'autre, alors l'arrêt des hostilités aurait pu se signer par un simple sourire. Alors ce n'était pas pour signer une trêve… Malgré l'heure avancée, il n'était jamais trop fatigué pour hausser la voie. J'en avais malheureusement eut la preuve l'été d'avant quand j'avais eut la monstrueuse idée de ramener mon copain après une soirée. L'idée en tant que tel était très, très, _très_ intéressante, mais à la vue de mon père mon enthousiasme tomba à zéro. Disons que Ron déteste tous les garçons qui sont à moins de deux mètres de moi ou qu'ils me regardent tout simplement… alors qu'Eliot était non-officiellement mon petit ami, dans ce temps, et qu'il nous ait découverts en train de s'embrasser, disons fougueusement… n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il avait réveillé mon amie Sophia qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre dans la maison d'en face, pour dire que sa force vocale était puissante! Ce n'était donc pas parce qu'il était fatigué. Alors cette marque d'affection qu'il m'avait démontrée ne devait-être que pour s'excuser. Et merde! Il ne s'excuse jamais! Je suis_ fichue_!

En arrivant dans ma chambre, deux lettres avaient été déposées sur mon lit. La première était de Lex, la seconde d'Eliot. Je me suis donc assise confortablement sur mon lit pour débuter cette lecture.

_Quand ma grand-mère a raconté à mon père ce qui c'était passé, il m'a d'abord félicité, mais quand il a apprit que je l'avais fait avec la fille de Ronald Weasley, il m'a puni. La même punition que d'habitude pour faire changement… Je ne me risquerais pas à aller chez toi, mais si tu peux t'esquiver, tu sais comment venir!_

_Lex _

Pauvre Lex! Draco n'a pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes de Mangemort… même après huit ans de prison! Cela m'attristait beaucoup de savoir Lex sous la baguette de son père, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, même un auror ne peut rien faire… Il ne méritait pas toute cette souffrance et depuis la mort de sa mère, c'était encore pire. Je détestais Draco, c'était le Mal en personne. Tout ce que mon père m'avait raconté sur lui et tout ce que Lex continuait de dire de lui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma haine envers cet homme. Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment, je ne pouvais imaginer un homme aussi malveillant. Même si je voyais un beaucoup de lui en Lex, mon ami avait quelque chose que M. Malfoy n'aura jamais. Un cœur! Et cela faisait toute la différence…

Pour ne pas trop déprimer, j'entrepris la lecture de la lettre de mon cher Eliot.

_Cher Emily,_

_McGonagall vient de m'informer de votre suspension. Je dois dire que vous l'avez parfaitement mérité! Toi qui disais que ce n'était presque rien… les élèves étaient terrifiés!_

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà promis de ne rien dire contre lui, mais là, s'en est trop! Malfoy a une mauvaise influence sur toi, je croyais que ton père te le disait assez souvent. Je ne comprends pas que vous soyez amis, vous êtes tellement différents. Il est insolent, prétentieux, perfide, manipulateur, INFECT et… et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui, nous en avons déjà parlé… Je ne comprends tout simplement pas! Bref, c'est ta vie, c'est ton « ami » comme tu le dis si bien, alors je vais me retenir, même s'il y a plusieurs grossièretés qui démangent le bout de ma plume!_

_Je vais arrêter de penser à lui, ça me rend de mauvaise humeur! _

_Alors je vais penser à toi et à toi seule. Tu vas me manquer. Je vais devoir faire une entorse aux règlements pour aller te voir, mais je crois pouvoir y arriver, je vais essayer du moins! Je ne pourrai survivre aussi longtemps loin de toi… tu me manques déjà… moi qui croyais qu'on allait se voir après le banquet… se sera pour une autre fois!_

_Je dois te laisser, mon devoir de préfet en chef m'attend!  
__Je t'embrasse partout!  
__Je t'aime  
__Eliot xxx… _

La force de son amour me faisait un peu peur. Il me dit souvent ses trois petits mots « _Je t'aime_ »… je n'ais jamais pu lui répondre. Je l'aime beaucoup, là n'est pas la question, mais je ne suis peut-être pas amoureuse, pas autant que lui. Je crois qu'il le sait, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il n'a jamais porté aucun commentaire, ni de sous-entendu mais j'ai déjà vu au fond de ses yeux qua ça le blessait énormément. Je n'aime pas le blesser, mais je suis bien avec lui, je ne veux pas le laisser. J'accepte son amour car je ne peux avoir celui d'un autre…

Malgré l'affection qu'il me porte, il ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer Lex ou de critiquer notre amitié et nos mauvais coups. Je n'avais pas à entendre ses sermons, cette fois-ci McGonagall avait donné le pire des châtiments, non pas la suspension, mais m'enlever mon titre de capitaine et m'empêcher de jouer. La première partie était la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai donc pas emmener mon équipe à la victoire sur les Gryffondor. McGonagall savait que cela était pire que tout… elle avait toujours un faible pour l'équipe de Gryffondor malgré qu'elle ne soit plus directrice de cette maison… Enfin bref!

Eliot avait pourtant promis de ne plus critiquer, mais depuis qu'il avait eut un petit accrochage avec Lex, la promesse avait été rompue. Un petit accrochage… en fait Lex l'avait attaqué et Eliot avait répondu. Je ne sais plus qui a gagné… Ah! Oui! C'est moi! Et depuis ce temps, ils ne s'affrontent plus. Ce qui est très bien comme ça!

Un soir où j'allais rejoindre Eliot pour faire… certaines choses… je l'ai découvert avec le linge déchiré, la lèvre en sang et une monstrueuse ecchymose bleue autour d'un œil. Il refusait de me dire qui lui avait fait ça, feignant que ce n'était pas grave, mais je peux parfois me montrer très persuasive… C'est alors que je suis descendue au donjon pour aller dire ce que je pensais à M. Alexander Malfoy.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je le vis entourer d'une panoplie de pimbêche en chaleur qui était au petit soin avec lui…

" ALEXANDER DRACO MALFOY! criais-je.

L'ayant appelé par son nom entier, il savait que j'étais en colère. Il se leva lentement, tout en me regardant avec ce sourire méprisant qu'il aime si bien prendre pour amplifier ma colère, et ça l'a marché! Je me suis dirigée vers lui, d'un pas rapide, faisant fuir les rares qui étaient resté entre nous, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui ai vigoureusement étalé la main sur la joue, la meilleure gifle que je lui ai donnée. Je savais que la pire des attaque était l'humiliation… Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux bleu clairs, froid et perçant qui en font reculer plus d'un, mais pas moi. La guerre était ouverte et les paris aussi!

Ce fut alors un duel déchaîné, que j'ai gagné après une quinzaine de minutes. C'était un jeu entre nous, quand nous nous disputons, nous nous battons et celui qui gagne donne un défi ou un ordre à l'autre. J'avais gagné, il devait donc obéir. Assit à califourchon sur un Lex stupéfié, je lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Tu le laisses tranquille, dis-je en posant chaque syllabe.

Et il comprit! Il savait qu'Eliot était mon petit ami. Oh! Oui! Il le sait. J'ignore d'ailleurs comment il la sut, car notre relation est supposée être secrète… Bien quoi! J'ai une réputation à garder et ce n'est pas en sortant avec le Préfet en chef que j'y arriverais. Alors nous nous cachons!

Me rappelant ce souvenir, je me suis endormie sur mon lit, mais mon sommeil se fit de courte durée, car Oreilles-pointues vint me réveiller aux premiers rayons du soleil en me conseillant fortement de me présenter au petit déjeuner. La grasse matinée n'était pas bienvenue quand on attendait le verdict de sa sentence… certainement pénible…

Ce petit déjeuner avec mes parents était mortel! Leur silence était tellement pesant que je préfère amplement quand ils crient. J'ai donc prient mon assiette et mes ustensiles pour aller manger dans ma chambre, seule, dispensée de ses regards glacials, mais il semblait bien que subir un tel repas fasse partie de mon châtiment, qui n'avait pas été encore donné.

" Où vas-tu? demanda abruptement mon père en me voyant quitter la table.

" Dans ma chambre, lui répondis-je du même ton sans stopper mon élan. Votre compagnie est tellement désagréable que je préférerais manger avec des Détraqueurs!

" Oh! Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger…

Cette phrase me fit littéralement froid dans le dos. Je savais qu'il en était capable et si je ne l'écoutais pas, il le ferait. J'avais tendance à oublier que je ne devais pas mettre mon père au défi, car il s'arrange toujours pour le surmonter.

" Emily revient manger ici, sinon c'est moi-même qui irai les chercher, proclama ma mère d'un ton sec.

En fait, elle aussi en était bien capable. C'est sous leur menace que je me suis donc remit à table, soupirant.

Le silence qui avait reprit place fut interrompu par trois petits coups secs à la fenêtre, le journal était arrivé. Ma mère se leva et laissa entrer le grand duc dans la cuisine. Il déposa légèrement la gazette sur la table et présenta sa patte avec une pochette pour qu'on la paie. Mon père s'en chargea tandis que moi je m'affairais à lire le gros titre de la première page.

_L'Ombre frappe encore_

Oh! C'était intéressant! Je déplia donc la Gazette et je commença à lire l'article.

_Une attaque sur une famille de moldus, survenu hier en fin de soirée, fait deux morts et un blessé grave. Selon les témoins de la scène, qui gardent à garder l'anonymat pour des raisons évidentes, affirme n'avoir aperçu personne, seulement une ombre silencieuse rôder autour de leur maison. _

_La maison des victimes a subit une explosion violente ce qui l'a totalement détruite. L'explosion fut tellement violente que des débris ont été découverts dans les jardins avoisinants. Les corps furent retrouvés dans les décombres et selon les premières constatations, deux des victimes ont souffert du Doloris avant d'être abattu par le sort Mortel. La femme, quant à elle, qui présente des blessures assez grave à la tête et au dos, n'était pas en mesure de répondre à nos questions. Elle ne paressait pas visé par l'agresseur, ce sont les déprit de l'explosion qui lui ont causé de telles blessures._

_« Une enquête plus approfondie sera mener par les Aurors, à savoir si ses personnes avaient un rapport ou non avec des sorciers, affirma le ministre, M. Percy Weasley. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir l'auteur de ses actes et nous le jugerons comme tous les autres criminels. »_

_Monsieur le ministre n'a pas voulu commenter quand nous lui avons demandé si cela avait un rapport avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les techniques utilisées par l'assassin, nous rappel le temps de guerre amené par Lord V. Cependant certaine personne au sein du ministère croient seulement que c'est un Mangemort, qui leur auraient filé entre les doigts, et qu'il ne fait que répéter les gestes de son défunt maître pour soulever un vent de panique._

Nous nous rappelons encore les événements qui se sont produit, il y a dix sept ans, lorsque l'Auror Ronald Weasley mit le feu au corps du Lord Machin. Alors il serait peut probable que ce soit le Mage Noir en personne, seulement, nous avons cru à sa mort pendant plus de quatorze ans suite à sa disparition après l'attaque sur le défunt Harry Potter…

Les Oubliators n'ont pas eut beaucoup de mal à camoufler l'incident. La rumeur court déjà qu'une fuite de gaz serait à l'origine de cette explosion…

L'article continuait sur les pages suivantes, dont d'autres titres pouvait attirer l'attention : _Mangemorts en liberté_, _Défaillance sur le contrôle des anciens prisonniers_, _Lord V. de retour?_, etc., sur des pages entières! Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était _l'Ombre._ Je savais qu'il avait déjà frappé deux fois sur des prisonniers, une fois dans un village miséreux de moldus, qu'il aurait été vu à Londres près du ministère, au cimetière et à Pré-au-lard. Ce que les témoignages racontaient, c'est qu'ils avaient vu une ombre passé rapidement avant les évènements. Ils en seront un peu plus suite au témoignage de la femme laissé vivante! Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs! Les aurors étaient à sa recherche depuis un bout de temps, car le bruit courrait que _l'Ombre_ cherchait des adeptes, mais ça, ce n'était qu'une rumeur…

En fait, les attaques ont commencé le jour même de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ce fut l'attaque des prisonniers. Pour ma part, je crois que l'Ombre attendait la mort de Dumbledore pour mettre à exécution ses plans, car tout homme ayant un peu de cervelle sait parfaitement que Dumbledore était le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps! En fait, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sur! Car je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour là, je me souviens d'avoir sentit quelque chose nous observer et après mettre retourner d'avoir vu une ombre passé… j'en ai seulement parlé à Lex qui m'a dit que ce ne devait-être que mon imagination.

Alors pour pimenter un peu ce petit déjeuner ennuyant, pourquoi ne pas se renseigner un peu mieux sur cette fameuse Ombre…

" Tu as des indices sur sa localisation papa? demandais-je en reposant le journal.

" De qui parles-tu? dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

" De l'_Ombre_ voyons…

Il se retourna vers ma mère, pour, je ne sais quelles raisons et il revint vers moi.

" Ah!… Non…

" Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peu bien être?

Il refit son manège en ce tournant vers ma mère, mais cette fois je compris pourquoi il faisait ça, il attendait son approbation, car je la vis secouer la tête de haut en bas avant qu'il ne réponde.

" Quelques noms, mais rien de très sérieux, dit-il en replongeant dans son assiette.

" Étais-tu là hier soir? lui demandais-je en lui tendant le journal.

" Non, je n'étais pas en service hier, mais je dois aller interroger la femme aujourd'hui.

" Si les informations sont révélatrices et que tu l'attrapes, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire? Le tué?

" Les Aurors ne sont pas formés pour tuer les gens Emily, me gronda ma mère. Ils sont là pour les capturer…

" Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un papa?

C'était une question que j'avais souvent refoulée, mais là elle était trop tentante même si je savais que mon père n'aimait pas parler du temps de la guerre. Et surtout qu'il était très mal à l'aise de cette question, ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge vive…

" Emily, intervient ma mère.

Mais je n'y prêta aucune attention.

" Allez, répond papa!

Je me suis installé confortablement dans ma chaise attendant une réponse. Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qui fut sa plus grave erreur!

" Non! Je n'ais jamais tué personne!

" Menteur!

Il y avait tant de remord dans son regard qu'il n'y avait aucun doute de sa fourberie. Il regrettait un geste qu'il avait commis dans le passé et qu'il voulait vraisemblablement me cacher… ou nous cacher? Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir devant moi, pas depuis que Dumbledore m'a appris la Légimencie, un art, dans lequel, je dois avouer, être très doué. Il me regarda incrédule, même apeurer, puis il détourna les yeux laissant apparaître deux nuages rouges sur ses joues, signe distinctif qu'il était embarrassé.

" Tu es vraiment un piètre occluman papa, moi qui croyait que les aurors…

Il se leva brusquement, me coupa dans mon élaboration sur les aurors qui devraient être des occlumans experts pour l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère. Elle était immobile, le regard fixe sur mon père qui ne savait plus où se cacher.

" C'est Dumbledore qui t'a apprit? dit-il dans un murmure plein de reproche.

Cette question m'apparaissait comme une affirmation.

" Alors tu avoues?

" Ronald?

Ma mère venait enfin de réagir à la déclaration de mon père. Elle s'était lever, la tasse de café encore à la main et lui fit face.

" Emily, laisse-nous…, murmura-t-il sans me regarder, ni la regarder.

Je ne voulais pas partir. Mon père avouait qu'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un, lui qui pestait contre tous ceux qui le faisaient. Lui, l'Auror Ronald Weasley détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour son aide vital lors de la Dernière Guerre contre le Mal, avait tué quelqu'un. Je voulais avoir une réponse, j'en ai eut une, mais pas celle que j'espérais… Je me suis soudainement sentie choquée par sa déclaration, je voulais maintenant savoir qui il avait tué, quand il l'avait tué et pourquoi il l'avait tué… mon père était un meurtrier…

Je ne pus suivre la conversation qui suivit, que par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre, car Oreilles-pointues m'avait vigoureusement tiré jusque là, sachant que je devais laisser mes parents seuls.

* * *

Hermione était paralysée par l'aveu de son mari. Elle ne le croyait pas capable d'une telle barbarie. Elle était mariée à un meurtrier! Elle essayait de capter son regard, mais il détournait toujours les yeux, il finit même par lui tourner le dos. Elle ressentait une colère profonde monter en elle, une brûlure certaine par son manque de confiance en elle. Il aurait du lui en parler, ils étaient mariés, ils devaient tout partager. Mais non! Il avait encore agit comme un gamin, il lui avait caché des informations importantes par peur de son courroux, par lâcheté ou par honte, mais il avait omis de lui dire _ça_. De l'entendre de sa bouche aurait fait moins mal, mais de l'apprendre d'une question, qui paraissait au début inoffensive, de sa fille, lui était insupportable. Sans oublier qu'il fuyait son regard, il essayait de s'esquiver une nouvelle fois. Quel ridicule ancien Gryffondor, devenue auror était-il!

" Qui? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il savait la peine qu'il lui ferait, il savait la haine qu'elle aurait envers lui après ça, et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pendant dix-sept ans, il lui avait caché cette information, ce crime qu'il avait commis. Pendant dix-sept ans, il s'était rongé les sangs de peur qu'elle ne découvre la fiole qui révélait la véracité de la fin de la guerre, de la fin du trio légendaire.. Ron savait, après tout ce temps, qu'ils auraient pu redevenir amis comme avant, après la trahison… Si la scène de la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas eut lieu… Si tout s'était terminer juste avant l'éclair vert qui fit tout basculer… Maintenant, il devait y faire face, il devait révéler ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il n'avait plus le choix!

" Tu vas me répondre Ronald? cria Hermione d'une voie tremblante. C'est qui, je veux savoir!

Il n'avait plus le choix! Il se retourna en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues bien malgré lui. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, comme quand il s'apprêtait à partir en mission, celle-ci était la plus dangereuse. Il y risquait son cœur… C'est avec un regard navré et noyer de larmes qu'il la regarda.

" Je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler avant…, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait prononcé aucun nom, aucun indice sur l'identité de la personne à qui il avait enlevé la vie, mais elle comprit. Elle le vit dans son regard… Elle en échappa sa tasse, se fracassant sur le plancher, éclatant en mille miettes, comme son cœur…

" Tu n'as… dis-moi que tu n'as pas…, sanglota-t-elle. Pas _lui_ Ron… dis-moi s'il te plait… dis-moi que ce n'est pas _lui_?

" Hermione, je…

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de l'empêcher de le fuir… mais le mal était fait. Elle ne le laissa pas s'approcher, elle recula d'un pas.

" Ne me touche pas! cria-t-elle.

" …

" Comment as-tu pu faire ça? hurla-t-elle ne supportant plus la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Il lui avait mentit! Il était un menteur, un lâche, un meurtrier…

" C'était ton meilleur ami, _mon_ meilleur ami? continua-t-elle devant le silence de Ron. Tout le monde croit que c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, mais en réalité c'était _toi_. Tu m'as en lever Harry!

" Je t'ai… Je t'ai enlevé Harry? répondit Ron en colère devant cette affirmation. Et bien lui, il m'a enlevé ma petite sœur! Il l'a tué froidement devant mes yeux, Hermione, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse? Que je l'accueille à bras ouvert parce qu'il venait de tué Voldemort?

" Harry n'a pas tué ta sœur… c'est Voldemort qui l'a fait…

" Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu de ce qui c'est passé… Harry a tué Ginny…

" Je ne te crois pas…

" Tu n'as pas le choix parce que c'est la vérité, cria Ron. Quand je suis arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets, Voldemort était déjà mort. Et là, j'ai vu Harry tué Ginny et ensuite c'est moi qui l'ai tué… _J'ai tué Harry Potter_.

" Sort..., murmura Hermione. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus te voir... va-t-en… JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR.

Ron ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il prit sa cape et se rendit dans le hall pour transplaner, passant ainsi devant sa fille médusée. Il ne la regarda même pas, essuyant ses larmes avant de partir, Merlin sait où!

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le comptoir, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver ainsi… Mais avant de se poser plus de questions, un chant angoissant se fit entendre dans la maison et dans un éclair doré, Hermione disparut.

* * *

Alors? Une petite review SVP!  
En passant... Bonne et heureuse année 2006!  
Emily 


	3. Chaptre 3

Nouveau chapitre, ça ce développe... Trois parties, Emily/Ron/Hermione. Si vous voulez mon avis, la partie d'Hermione est la meilleure, je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi! HIHIHI!  
Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 3

Ce son, je le connaissais, il me donnait la chair de poule comme à chaque fois… mais je l'aimais, il représentait tellement pour moi! Je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais l'entendre. Mon cœur s'accéléra, déjà qu'il touchait une vitesse phénoménale depuis le début de la discussion de mes parents. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit revenu? Je me suis précipitée là où le son avait pris source, mais à ma grande déception, il n'y était pas. Ma mère non plus d'ailleurs... Comme seul preuve que je n'avais pas rêvée de ce chant, ce fut une plume d'or laissée sur le sol. Fumseck avait passé par ici, quelques secondes avant moi. Qu'était-il venu faire? Là était la grande question. Le phénix n'agissait jamais pour des raisons dérisoires et jamais sans la demande de son maître… mais Dumbledore était mort et rien ne peut ramener un disparu de son trépas. Mais Fumseck avait bien été là…

Où était ma mère? Ce mystère me troubla quelque peu également. Après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, le silence régnait encore dans la maison. La tasse qu'elle avait échappé était toujours en morceau sur le carrelage, la cuisine était dans le même état que je l'avais quitté quelques instants préalablement. Comme figé dans le temps!

La scène que j'avais ouïe avait changé quelque chose de très important, elle avait chamboulé l'harmonie, fracassé des liens, je pouvais très bien le sentir. Ma mère était en colère contre mon père, c'était un peu compréhensible… il lui avait caché pendant près de dix-sept qu'il avait assassiné quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui, Harry Potter. Le sauveur du monde des sorciers, le héros des temps modernes, leur meilleur ami… Mais ce qui me perturbait dans les aveux de mon père, c'est qu'il avait affirmé que Potter avait tué Ginny. Comme ma mère, j'avais de la difficulté à assimiler cela! On m'avait toujours dit que Harry était amoureux de Ginny lorsque la Grande Guerre éclata, même s'ils ne formaient plus un couple à l'époque. Une grosse dispute avait éclaté entre Ginny, Harry et mes parents, mais personne n'avaient voulu me révéler des détails, disant que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Tout de même… j'avais ressentit dans la voix de mon père qu'il ne mentait pas. Comment pouvait-on arriver à tuer quelqu'un qu'on aime? C'est insensé! Cependant comme dirait Dumbledore : « _L'Amour est le sentiment le plus compliqué qu'il soit et le plus puissant des pouvoir. _» Je n'avais rien compris à l'époque, mais depuis, je me suis fait ma petite idée sur cette phrase. C'est vrai que c'est complexe! Seulement, pour que Harry tut Ginny, supposant que mon père est raison, et que mon père, par la suite, tut son meilleur ami… l'amour était vraiment plus compliqué que je ne le croyais.

Il n'avait jamais voulu me parler de l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets de vive voix. Il me disait que ce qu'il y avait dans les livres était ce qui c'était passé et il n'avait rien à ajouter. Comme quand je lui demandais où il avait appris à faire de la magie sans baguette… Mystère! Si j'avais maîtrisé la Légimencie à cette époque, j'aurais pu voir qu'il me mentait, je devrai lui redemander la prochaine fois pour être certaine qu'il venait de dire la vérité à ma mère… Que tout ce qu'on sait est mensonge, que le Grand Harry Potter n'est pas nécessairement celui que tout le monde croit… Information croustillante… qui se répandra à une vitesse folle chez les Serpentard…

Que devais-je faire maintenant? Mon père était parti en furie, et j'ai bien vu, les larmesdans sesyeux. Ron pleurait que très rarement ou il se cachait pour le faire, un orgueil de mâle quoi! Révéler ce qu'il cachait lui faisait mal, avait-il des remords d'avoir tué Potter? Peut-être…

De la façon dont ma mère avait réagit, elle lui en voulait terriblement, elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas. Harry était son meilleur ami, un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut qu'elle m'a dit. Que son mari l'est tué, quand elle croyait (quand tout le monde croyait) dur comme fer que c'était suite au combat avec Voldemort… elle allait avoir de la difficulté à le digérer. Et maintenant elle était partie avec Fumseck… c'est ce que je soupçonnais en tous les cas. Alors… j'avais la maison à moi toute seule, moi qui devait-être consigner, avoir des corvées, des restrictions… j'étais toute seule avec un elfe qui… Mais où était-il donc passé?

" Oreilles pointues? Criais-je.

Il n'était tout de même pas parti lui aussi!

Je me suis redirigée vers ma chambre, là où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Il y était! Mais quel spectacle désolant…

L'elfe était accroupit dans un coin de ma chambre, tirant vers le basses oreilles, comme s'il voulait les arracher. Ses yeux globuleux versaient des quantités incroyables de larmes et son nez dégoulinait de mucus sur mon tapis. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. J'en avais presque pitié!

" Oreilles pointues, pourquoi pleures-tu? lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

NON! cria-t-il.

J'en ai eut presque un peu peur. Il était hystérique!

" NON! Dobby ne croit pas monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Weasley est un menteur. Monsieur Harry Potter n'aurait pas tué miss Weasley. Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas un meurtrier! Le maître est méchant, méchant, un menteur, MEURTRIER.Il a tué monsieur Harry Potter.

Dobby avait réussit à passer devant le besoin de ce mutilé chaque fois qu'il disait du mal des ses maîtres, alors il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais la situation paressait le dépassé, il se remit à pleurer comme un veau déversant une quantité désastreuse de liquide sur ma moquette. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Ma mère, la grande dame de la libération des elfes de maisons, m'avait toujours dit de prendre l'elfe comme un membre de la famille. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler? Il y a des limites que je ne peux dépasser…

Ignorant la pile de parchemin qui venait d'apparaître sur mon lit, devoir et dissertation que le professeur McGonagall devait m'envoyer, je me suis rendue dans le salon pour asseoir sagement devant la télévision, attendant que l'un de mes parents revienne.

Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'est une Mamy Molly, furieuse, ce qui est très… très terrifiant… arrivant par la cheminer, m'ordonnant de prendre mes livres, un sac de linges et de la suivre… moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient oublié de me donner ma sanction… la voilà! Qui de mieux pour corriger un enfant malfaisant que Molly Weasley?

* * *

Ron avait transplaner au Quartier des Aurors comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec sa femme. Seulement, cette dispute était plus grave que les autres. Il savait dans son fort intérieur qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet acte qu'il avait commis. Même s'il lui montrait son souvenir, si elle veut bien l'écouter… elle allait dire qu'il aurait pu faire autrement… il aurait pu effectivement! Il lui avait mentit… il mentait souvent pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et comme cette histoire, si jamais les autres secrets venaient à ce savoir, il allait les encore les faire souffrir. Est-ce qu'il avait des remords pour cette histoire de meurtre? Évidemment! Oui, Harry avait couché avec Hermione, oui, Harry avait tué sa sœur, oui, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il l'avait sauvé, qu'il l'avait arrêté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Ils avaient tellement fait l'un avec l'autre qu'il ne pouvait s'enlever cette partie de sa tête et de son cœur. C'était précieux, c'était lui qui y avait mit fin, fin à cette histoire, fin au trio légendaire… malgré ce que Dumbledore pouvait dire, il aurait pu le sauver autrement. Le faire croupire à Azkaban par exemple! Comme il avait fait avec tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait attrapé! Le compte était maintenant à dix-sept, quinze en oubliant les deux qui se sont fait assassiner par l'Ombre quelques semaines auparavant…

Il ne pouvait retourner chez lui pour le moment, il devait laisser retomber la poussière, les tonnes de poussière qu'il avait relevée. Il allait passer quelques jours chez sa mère, dans sa chambre orange, et oui, elle était toujours orange! Amenant sa fille avec lui. Emily devait être corriger de son inconduite à Poudlard et pour cette intrusion dans sa tête lors du petit déjeuner. Molly était parfaite pour ça! Emily n'avait pas le droit d'user de la Légimencie sur lui, il ne croyait pas en avoir besoin à la maison. Maintenant, il allait prendre ses précautions. Fermer son esprit même devant elle. Il aurait du s'en douter, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore, il était normal qu'il lui ait apprit tout ce qu'il savait, y compris cela. Dumbledore! Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, avec lui pour expliquer à Hermione l'épisode caché de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était seul devant elle, seul devant quelque chose que lui seul puisse expliquer. Il se sentait incroyablement dépourvu. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle était tout ce qu'il avait, elle et leurs trois enfants. Mais cet évènement allait peut-être briser sa famille… allait briser sa famille…

Il s'était assit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Quelques larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues, s'il pouvait revenir en arrière… il y aurait beaucoup de choses qu'il changerait. En fait, une seul chose… il ne serait pas parti prendre une marche loin du campement, alors il ne serait pas tombé sur les guerriers atlantes, il ne serait pas disparut pendant un an, Hermione et Harry ne l'auraient pas trompé, Harry n'aurait pas trompé Ginny, il ne l'aurait pas tué et il serait à ses côtés… Harry lui manquait terriblement. C'est en regardant une photo du trio qu'il avait sur son bureau qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

" Tu es tôt ce matin Weasley! Dit une voix grave derrière lui.

" Hermione était sur le point de me trucidé, j'ai préféré partir, expliqua-t-il dans une demi-vérité.

Il s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers son nouveau coéquipier.

" Oh! Souffla l'homme de grande taille à la chevelure chocolatée. C'est si grave?

Il avait bien vu les yeux rougis de Ron, comprenant que ce n'était pas une simple querelle de chaussettes sales. Comme réponse de Ron, l'homme n'eut qu'un simple levé d'épaules.

" Si tu veux Ron, on peut aller…

" Non! l'interrompit Ron. Ça va aller, Priam. Merci quand même!

" Je suis là pour ça!

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et le dit Priam reprit parole pour changer le sujet.

" Eliot m'a écrit hier soir!

Ron comprit immédiatement où son coéquipier voulait en venir. En fait, Priam était le père d'Eliot. Muté des États-Unis depuis trois ans, les Johns s'étaient installés en Angleterre et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec les Weasley. Priam Johns était un Auror doué et faisait maintenant équipe avec Ron, depuis que Shacklebolt avait pris sa retraite du terrain.

" D'accord! soupira Ron. Il t'a tout dit?

" Tout! Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a passé par la tête et en plus s'allier avec le fils Malfoy, c'est incompréhensible.

" Je suis du même avis que toi! avoua Ron. Nous n'y pouvons toutefois…

" Weasley! s'exclama un nouveau venu en interrompant Ron.

" Quoi? ragea-t-il en reconnaissant son frère Perceval.

" Ta fille est vraiment aller trop loin cette fois, cria-t-il en pointant un rouleau de parchemin sur la poitrine de Ron avec un regard plein de reproche. Le ministère ne peut gérer une crise pareille au sein de Poudlard.

" Le ministère n'a rien à faire dans les affaires de Poudlard mon cher frère, répliqua Ron. Minerva c'est déjà occupé de son cas…

" Tu crois vraiment qu'un mois de suspension la remettra dans le droit chemin?

" Tu propose quoi d'autre _Monsieur_ le Ministre?

L'incorrigible Percy plissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution, Minerva faisait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses élèves, mais l'occasion de se défouler les nerfs sur un membre de sa famille était trop alléchante. Depuis que Pénélope avait demandé le divorce, lui montrant à quel point il était minable comparé à ses frères, il était d'une humeur massacrante et crier après Ronald était très séduisant quand il avait appris l'incident de sa nièce. Malheureusement pour lui, son jeune frère n'était pas en état et il était aussi irritable qu'un puma ayant une pneumonie donc il avait le pouvoir de lui mettre les nerfs à vif, ce qui lui cloua le bec.

Quand il partit, Ron cru entendre des marmonnements d'où il distingua le mot « _'Man_ » ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

" Ron, tu es près pour aller interroger la femme Moldu? demanda Priam changeant encore de sujet de conversation.

Le rouquin avait complètement oublier. Il avait un interrogatoire ce matin là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça! Il ne croyait pas pouvoir se concentrer, il préférait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand il en fit par à son coéquipier, Priam lui répondit :

" Tu ne comprends pas! Je crois que tu as perdu quelques éléments important quand tu es aller chercher Emily à Poudlard hier soir. Nous avons eut une réunion cette nuit, les informations sont classées confidentielles.

" La seule chose que je sais, c'est que vous voulez que je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle a vu.

" C'est justement, nous voulons que _tu_ l'interroges. Elle ne veut parler à aucun de nous, mais quand elle a entendu ton nom, elle n'a pas arrêté de le répéter.

" Vraiment?

Ron prit donc l'initiative d'y aller. Cette femme l'intriguait! Qu'elle répète son nom… il ne connaissait que très peu de Moldus, il était donc peu probable qu'elle le connaisse. Sans mettre le nez dans les papiers de l'enquête déjà entamée, il se rendit avec Priam à Ste Mangouste où plusieurs interrogations trouvèrent réponse. L'Ombre n'avait plus de mystère… pour Ron! Mais il espérait tellement ce tromper…

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que branches et feuillages, terre et cailloux, herbes et mousses. Elle avait atterrit au cœur d'une forêt, couché au centre d'un chemin de terre. Elle essaya de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait demandé à Ron de partir, il était parti… Elle s'était écroulée en sanglot et elle avait entendu cette musique, le chant distinctif du phénix, puis elle s'était sentit transporté dans une bourrasque de vent quelques secondes avant d'atterrir parmi les arbres. Elle se leva et se débarrassa des saletés qui avait collé sur sa chemise de nuit, faisant tomber par la même occasion une plume d'or. Fumseck! Elle ne croyait pas le revoir depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais c'était bien lui qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici. Il devait y avoir une raison…

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. C'était bien une forêt qui l'entourait, une forêt dans laquelle elle se sentait complètement perdue… pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant? Fumseck avait bien une raison d'avoir fait cela. Serrant sa baguette, elle s'avança dans le chemin de terre, alerte à tout mouvement, à tout murmure… Elle marcha comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien distinguer qui pourrait lui indiquer la raison de sa présence. Son étonnement de la situation lui avait fait complètement oublier la dispute passée. Elle ne pensait plus à Ron, ni à Emily… à rien.

Sur sa droite, elle remarqua un sentier qui s'attachait au chemin. Il était discret, caché par des feuillages, mais assez découvert pour qu'elle le découvre. Il devait être peu emprunté, les mauvaises herbes l'envahissant. Elle s'arrêta devant, il paressait s'étendre sur des miles dans la pénombre. Aucun signe inquiétant ne si dégageait, aucun sentiment hostile… Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle quitta la route pour prendre ce chemin.

C'était comme si tout l'univers s'était renversé. Elle arrêta tout mouvement d'un coup. Le chemin de terre qu'elle venait de quitté n'apparaissait plus derrière elle, la lumière qu'elle avait auparavant profité sur la route s'était éteinte, comme si le jour avait fait place à la nuit en moins d'une seconde. Le feuillage de l'entourage était plus dense, plus humide et paraissait vivant… Elle entendait le murmure du vent sur les feuilles, ou peut-être, était-ce le murmure des arbres qui parlaient entres-eux? Impossibles! Sa raison l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son délire. Les arbres ne parlent pas, n'est-ce pas?

Comme l'élan qui l'avait poussé à emprunter ce sentier, elle avança au-travers cette forêt noire. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, elle l'entendait très bien contre ses tempes, ce qui l'enchantait, puisque de cette manière, elle n'entendait plus le murmure des arbres… Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front, ses jambes tremblotaient, mais rien ne l'empêchait de continuer. Elle aurait bien pu transplaner et oublier cette histoire, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'obligeait à continuer. La main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, elle réalisa qu'elle y verrait beaucoup mieux avec de la lumière.

" _Lumos!_ Murmura-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa…

Aucune magie ne sortait de sa baguette.

Elle fut alors pris de panique. Elle essaya de transplaner… mais comme son _Lumos_, rien ne se produisit. Elle se sentit alors prit au piège! Seulement, sa panique fut doublé par le bruit d'une branche qui craqua derrière elle. Hermione stoppa tout mouvement, toute respiration, seul son cœur battait comme jamais contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait une présence derrière elle et si elle n'était pas assourdit par le bruit de son cœur, elle aurait entendu la respiration dans son dos. L'ancienne Gryffondor attendait un autre bruit distinct, une parole, c'est alors qu'elle sentit une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates. Elle aurait pu avoir plus peur, mais comme elle l'avait remarqué, aucune magie ne faisait effet dans ses lieux… à moins que… que cette chose soit la seul à pouvoir en faire…

Entre deux battements de cœur, elle entendit un sifflement. Un sifflement féroce, orageux, vicieux, un sifflement qu'elle savait provenir du Fourchelang… son sang se glaça dans ses veines malgré la chaleur et la sueur que dégageait son corps. Il n'existait plus aucun Fourchelang dans le monde des sorciers… à moins qu'il ait survécu… que Ron ait encore mentit, et que ce n'était pas vraiment son corps qu'il a brûlé…

Elle sentit la baguette s'enfoncer encore plus dans son dos et le sifflement se fit encore plus violent. Hermione réussit à murmurer un léger : « _Je ne parle pas Fourchelang_ » Elle ne savait pas si son agresseur l'avait compris, ses paroles étaient tellement secouer de tremblant qu'il aurait bien pu ne pas entendre.

La pression dans son dos s'enleva et elle vit de la lumière jaillir derrière elle. Hermione reconnu le halo de lumière que dégageait un _Lumos_. Celui qui se tenait dans son dos, pouvait utiliser sa magie, cela ne la réconforta pas. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, il était à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, mais le comble de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, c'est le murmure près de son oreille :

" Tu m'as manqué…

Elle se retourna brusquement et rencontra les yeux qui la hantaient depuis tant d'année. Son corps ne supportait plus, son cœur ne supportait plus cette situation et sans y réfléchir elle le bouscula et courut, courut encore jusqu'à atteindre le chemin de terre où elle s'écroula d'épuisement

Un éclair doré passa par-là, empêchant l'homme qui la suivait de la retrouver…

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminer, il est bien?  
Emily 


	4. Chaptre 4

Bonjour, un autre chapitre pour cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4

" Alors Ron, tu as du nouveau? Demanda Priam en voyant sortir son coéquipier de la chambre.

Ron était blanc, les sourcils froncés, les mains tremblotantes. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La confession de la femme chamboulait trop de chose pour que son esprit en capte tous les détails. Il devait réfléchir, vérifier, faire les liens nécessaires, trouvé quelqu'un qui l'écoutera… car il savait que cela allait être dur à faire croire, à faire accepter.

" Ron? Ça va? Tu es tout pâle…

" Shacklebolt, souffla Ron sans écouter le questionnement de Johns.

Kingsley était l'homme qu'il devait voir, au plus vite. Lui le croira, lui l'écoutera. Il devait le voir, à l'instant, mais avant, il devait mettre la main sur tous les dossiers concernant l'Ombre… les liens allaient pouvoir ce faire.

Ron prit soudainement conscience de son mutisme et de son air inquiétant. Il regarda alors son coéquipier.

" Johns, trouves-moi tous les dossiers qui font mention de l'Ombre et rejoins-moi au bureau de Shacklebolt.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La moldue l'a vu? Elle t'a dit c'est qui?

Ron le regarda et approuva de la tête, seulement Priam réussit à voir dans les yeux de Ron la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il y avait de la colère, certes, une rage même, mais une profonde angoisse submergeait le reste.

Ron avait peur, pour lui-même, pour sa femme et Emily. Si l'Ombre continuait comme il avait commencé, elles devaient figurer sur sa liste et lui, il devait être la cible ultime… la paranoïa qui le prit lui fit comprendre que son passé l'avait rattrapé… et il devait y faire face… et pour y faire face, il allait mettre tous les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition pour empêcher que sa famille soit touchée.

Il transplana au ministère avec Priam et ils allèrent tous deux au Bureau des Aurors. Priam se faufila au travers ses confrères et alla chercher les documents qu'on lui demandait et Ron, quant à lui, il se rendit à son bureau et sortit quelque chose qu'il croyait ne jamais ressortir, son souvenir… il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus mentir, il ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité, il devait le révéler avant que des choses plus fâcheuses n'arrivent.

Chaque auror qui le voyait passé, savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui se tramait, quelque chose qu'ils n'aient pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, car les yeux de l'Auror Weasley n'avaient jamais paru si inquiet. Une alarme sonna dans chacune de leur tête, ils allaient ce tenir près à toute éventualité…

Ron arriva le premier dans le bureau de Shacklebolt. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier et quand il rencontra son anxiété, il se redressa précipitamment pour s'approcher de lui.

" Weasley, mais que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

" Nous devons reformer l'Ordre, annonça Ron sans préambule.

" Quoi!

" Écoute, Johns va arriver d'ici peu avec des preuves qui vont sûrement te dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais je sais qui est l'Ombre. Crois-moi, on a affaire à plus puissant que Voldemort… l'Ordre doit se reformer!

" C'est insensé Ron, plus puissant que Voldemort… il y en a qu'un seul qui a été plus puissant que lui et il est mort…

Ron secoua la tête pendant que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait en laissant place à un Priam ensevelit sous une tonne de paperasse. Ron alla l'aider et ils étalèrent les parchemins sur le bureau de Kingsley.

" C'est insensé Ron, répéta le chef des Aurors, je refuse de croire…

" As-tu une pensine? Demanda le rouquin sans prêter attention aux objections de son chef.

" Bien sur, mais que veux-tu en faire?

Ron sortit la fiole de sa poche, « _si Hermione pouvait être là, elle verrait, elle aussi…_ », pensa-t-il en versant le souvenir dans la bassine qu'on lui donnait. Chacun leur tour, ils se penchèrent au-dessus de la substance et touchèrent la surface avant d'être emporté dans le souvenir. Ron fut le dernier à y entrer. C'était terriblement angoissant d'être là de nouveau, mais il devait y être. Ils atterrirent dans le sinistre tunnel suintant d'humidité. Ses deux confrères regardèrent autour d'eux avec attention. Il y avait peu de sorcier à être entré dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Ron se vit trébucher sur ce qui était Nagini et ensuite approcher de la porte. Derrière, il savait qu'il y aurait Voldemort étendu par terre et ensuite… ils devaient faire vite sinon, ses coéquipiers allaient manquer ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre l'acte fatidique. Il poussa alors les deux hommes à l'intérieur. Juste à temps!

" Ils sont vivant! murmura Kingsley sans quitter la scène des yeux.

C'est alors que Ron entraperçut l'éclair vert, traverser le corps de Ginny, il fut incapable de regarder une nouvelle fois sa sœur mourir, il baissa la tête.

Il entendit Kingsley jurer et jurer encore. Il déblatéra tous les blasphèmes qu'il connaissait et se retourna vers Ron.

" Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé? Demanda-t-il mais il fut interrompus.

_" Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça Ron,_ avait dit Harry.

Shacklebolt se retourna alors vers l'action. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Il regarda la scène en entier, sans dire un mot. Priam était aussi silencieux.

Ron se sentait terriblement mal de revoir ce souvenir, de revoir chaque détail, de ressentir encore une fois toutes les souffrances qui l'avaient rongé pendant ces quelques minutes. Quand il se vit attraper la gorge de son meilleur ami, il ne put que détourner les yeux et se retourner, c'était trop dur… Quand Dumbledore apparut, Ron sut qu'ils en avaient assez vu, alors il les ramena dans le bureau de l'Auror.

Puis, il attendit! Il attendit que le souvenir soit analysé, il attendit l'un ou l'autre poser un commentaire, faire une déclaration, réagir quoi… mais c'était le silence total dans la petite salle où ils étaient.

Ron osa les regarder. Il y découvrit deux hommes atterrés, tout comme lui l'était.

Shacklebolt daigna enfin bouger. Il contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il accota ses coudes sur la surface de bois et joignit ses mains, comme pour faire une prière… soupirant, il ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui dise mot. Ron attendait encore. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à parler.

C'est Priam qui rompit le silence. Il était incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, mais ce risqua quand même.

" C'était Harry Potter?

" C'était Harry Potter, approuva Kingsley dans un murmure.

Le chef soupira encore et leva les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier.

" Ron, tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire…, je n'en ai pas envie, mais je dois le faire…

" Tu n'auras pas à la faire, parce qu'il n'est pas mort. Je ne l'ai pas tué…

Bizarrement, cette phrase ne le soulagea même pas.

" Weasley … soupira encore le noir.

" J'ai des preuves, s'exclama soudain Ron.

Avant que son supérieur ne chamboule ses plans, et qu'il lui lise ses droits, il devait à tout prit leur montrer sa théorie, il agrippa un dossier qu'il avait vaguement étudié et le lança devant son chef.

" Bellatrix Lestrange, indiqua-t-il. Première victime de l'Ombre, le jour même de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. La femme qui tua _Sirius Black._

" Mais Ron..

Ron accrocha un autre dossier et le mit par-dessus l'autre.

" Peter Pettigrew, coupa-t-il. Deuxième victime de l'Ombre, l'homme qui rompit son serment, il avait juré d'être le Gardien du Secret, mais livra quand même _Lily et James Potter _à Voldemort, les menant à la mort. Le serviteur qui ramena son maître à sa puissance, tuant au passage Cédric Diggory.

" Je sais tout ça Ron, mais ce…

Un autre dossier apparut devant Kingsley avec la même force que les deux précédents.

" Une activité étrange qui se trame dans un quartier résidentiel moldu, _Square Grimmaurd_. J'y suis aller faire un tour, au numéro _12_ tout particulièrement, un elfe du nom de Kréature fut retrouvé mort, il avait littéralement perdu la tête. Mais personne n'en fit un plat, ce n'était qu'un elfe… l'elfe des Black!

" Après la mort de Dumbledore, plusieurs personne avait accès à…

Le plus récent dossier, un dossier inachevé - puisque Ron n'y avait rien inscrit encore à l'intérieur - arriva sur le dessus de la pile, coupant ainsi la parole à Kingsley.

" La nuit dernière, deux personnes sont assassinées. Deux moldus qui depuis une vingtaine d'années n'ont pas eut de contacte avec des sorciers. Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Vous savez qui ils sont Kingsley. La femme, Pétunia Evans-Dursley, la sœur aînée de Lily Evans-Potter, elle m'a affirmé qu'il l'avait laissé en vie pour qu'elle souffre autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir…

" ÇA SUFFIT! Cria Shacklebolt en se leva d'un trait.

Mais Ron n'en fut pas effrayer, il ne bougea même pas d'un poil, regardant toujours son supérieur dans les yeux avec une détermination qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

" Vous savez que j'ai raison, dit finalement Ron en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le chef des aurors lui jeta un regard noir et commença à arpenter la pièce, marmonnant pour lui-même. Ron se tourna vers son nouveau coéquipier. Priam était en grande réflexion. Tout ça était extrêmement embêtant. Il y avait trois ans qu'il était en Angleterre et la Dernière Grande Guerre, il l'avait vécu à des milliers de kilomètre de là. Bien sur, il en avait entendu parler, il avait posé des questions, il savait que son coéquipier était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, et qui ne sait pas qui est ce Potter? Et il savait ce qui tout le monde savait. Harry était mort suite à son combat avec Voldemort… Mais à la lumière de ce qu'il venait de voir, Potter était encore en vie après la mort du Mage Noir, et c'était Weasley qui l'avait tué. Par vengeance, par peur, par haine. C'était ce qu'il avait compris. Mais il voyait autre chose, Potter ne lui avait pas paru comme étant un homme bon, au service du monde, au grand cœur et surtout un ami fidèle… il avait vu un homme insensible, imbu de lui-même, sans cœur et surtout un homme avec il ne voudrait être ami… il avait vu ce qui avait poussé Weasley à commettre l'acte qu'il avait commis. Que Potter soit encore en vie, il avait de la difficulté à comprendre, seulement, il avait bien vu que Kingsley comprenait que les personnes tués avait bien un rapport avec ce Potter. Juste à regarder le regard de son coéquipier, plus déterminer que jamais, il le cru.

" Je te crois Ron! dit-il après un long moment de silence arrêtant de ce fait les cent pas de Kingsley.

" Merci, souffla le rouquin avec un regard remplis de gratitude.

Shacklebolt les regarda un instant, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence…

" D'accord, je te crois aussi Ron, dit-il. Même si j'ai de la difficulté à l'admettre, ta théorie se tiens.

" Merci chef!

" Tu es vraiment chanceux, sinon c'était Azkaban pour toi…

Ron le savait, il avait apporté la preuve qu'il tuait quelqu'un, il aurait eut de la difficulté à prouver son innocence…

" Alors, que fait-on? Demanda Priam. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, Potter s'en prend à des personnes qui l'on fait souffrir, donc d'après moi, tu dois figurer sur sa liste…

" C'est ce que je crois aussi, approuva Ron.

" L'Ordre, tu disais Ron? Je crois que je connais un vieil auror paranoïaque qui sera enchanté de reprendre du service…

" Fol Œil est encore en vie? demanda Ron surprit.

" Et plus grincheux que jamais…

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, laissant un Priam interloqué qui ignorait tout sur l'Ordre…

Après avoir expliquer en quoi consistait l'Ordre du Phénix à Priam, Kingsley ordonna à deux de ses aurors d'aller se poster au alentour du Terrier, et de garder l'œil ouvert et alerte. Il ne donna pas trop de détail, mais les avertis que l'Ombre était très puissant, plus que Voldemort. Il ne lui restait qu'à contacter les membres de l'Ordre et de leur expliquer la situation, cela allait être dur, compte tenu que les membres de l'Ordre aimait bien Harry. Lupin, Hagrid et les Weasley allaient être les plus durs à convaincre… Quant à lui, Ron se rendit chez lui pour avertir la moins facile à persuader, Hermione, en lui montrant son souvenir et lui expliquer ce qu'était devenu leur ancien meilleur ami. Il espérait seulement qu'elle voudrait l'écouter…

* * *

Hermione était couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, les pieds pendant dans le vide et se réveilla en sursaut. Un énorme fracas et un cri de douleur l'avaient réveillé. Mais ce n'était peut-être que dans son rêve, il était assez étrange et angoissant pour ce terminer par de tel bruit. Harry vivant… c'était insensé… Ron tuant Harry… impossible… seulement, quand elle se regarda, ses mains étaient noires de terre, sa robe de nuit également… ce n'était pas un rêve. Son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamaille, elle se mit à trembler et un autre cri la fit s'asseoir dans son lit.

" Bordel Dobby arrête!

Elle reconnu son mari pour qui maintenant elle ressentait une haine profonde.

" Vous avez tué Harry Potter! hurla l'elfe d'une voix aiguë.

Un autre fracas fit trembler la maison et elle entendit clairement Ron juré.

" Arrête Dobby, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi!

Hermione cru que la cuisine s'était transformée en champ de bataille, elle entendait les meubles se fracasser, craquer, éclater et elle entendait Ron tomber. Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller arrêter ce combat et quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit l'elfe lancer une boule d'énergie bleue à Ron qui la reçu de plein fouet et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

" DOBBY! cria-t-elle.

L'elfe se retourna, le visage déformer par la rage, les yeux ravagé de larmes et puis il disparut dans un crac sonore.

Ron se leva avec peine, la main derrière la tête, chancelant légèrement. Il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud s'étendre sur sa main, l'elfe ne l'avait pas manqué…

Hermione regarda son mari se relever, elle n'alla même pas l'aider, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

" Je t'avais demandé de partir, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ron la regarda, ça n'allait pas être facile.

" J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, essaya-t-il.

" Je n'ai rien à voir, cracha-t-elle.

" Hermione, soupira Ron, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

" NON! Je n'ai rien à entendre de ta part Ronald. J'en ai assez entendu. Tu vas partir et ne revenir que si je te le demande. J'ai besoin de temps, tu dois comprendre ça, non?

Bien sur qu'il comprenait, c'est ce qu'il lui avait demander dix-sept ans plus tôt…

" J'ai besoin d'être seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… tu m'as enlevé une partie de moi-même… tu m'as blessé… laisse-moi du temps. Si ça en vaut encore la peine, je vais peut-être consentir à t'écouter.

_Si ça en vaut encore la peine? Peut-être consentir? _Elle n'avait quand même pas l'intention de le quitter? De se séparer après temps d'année? Il ne le voulait pas, il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Son cœur se comprima, il allait la perdre…

" Qu'est-ce que…, s'étrangla-t-il par un sanglot. Tu veux qu'on… Hermione…

Hermione se retourna, cachant ses larmes.

" Part!

" Hermione, implora-t-il.

" SORT!

Il refoula un sanglot et tourna les talons. Arrivé à la hauteur du hall, il se retourna une dernière fois. Il voyait sa femme secouer de sanglot, la tête entre les mains. Une question le grugeait, une question qui ne lui avait jamais posé, quant à tout briser, autant le faire jusqu'au bout…

" Une question, Hermione, après je pars, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il n'était pas mort?

Il vit sa femme rompre tout mouvement, toute respiration, mais elle ne répondit pas.

" Répond à ma question, cria-t-il dans une plainte suppliante.

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'en savait foutrement rien.

" Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il était encore en vie? reprit-il.

Hermione se retourna, Ron savait-il que Harry était toujours vivant? Il n'attendit toutefois pas sa réponse qu'il transplana aussitôt, incapable de plongé son regard dans le sien. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'écroula sur le plancher au travers les débris laissés par Ron et Dobby. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment avaient-ils refoulés tous ses sentiments, toutes ses questions, ses remords et incertitudes pendant toutes ses années? Pourquoi tout revenait à la surface tout d'un coup sans crier gare?

Elle ne pouvait avoir de réponse de la part de son mari, elle était trop en colère contre lui, elle ne l'écouterait pas, et qui sait, il lui mentirait peut-être… il lui avait mentit pendant dix-sept ans, pourquoi pas encore. Elle venait de perdre complètement confiance en lui, une confiance qu'elle avait acquise au court de leurs années à Poudlard, une confiance qui n'avait jamais faillit. Jusqu'à ce jour… Elle voulait des réponses et elle ira les chercher là où elle ne croyait plus pouvoir les trouver. Auprès de Harry…

Hermionese ressaisit soudainement et se prépara à partir. Elle se surprit à prendre un temps fou devant le miroir, vérifiant ses cheveux qui étaient toujours aussi touffus et indomptable, son habillement qu'elle trouvait mettre trop en évidence les rondeurs qu'elle avait prises, son maquillage qui ne cachait pas qu'elle avait pleuré, elle se trouvait hideuse. Mais qu'avait-elle à ce préoccuper de son apparence? Ce n'était que Harry… en fait, c'était Harry!

Elle était nerveuse, terriblement nerveuse. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, la sienne, celle de son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix-sept ans… depuis qu'il avait dit l'aimer… Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, il allait ce retrouver, en amis, et discuter, en amis, s'expliquer, en amis… si elle en était capable…

Elle transplana sur le chemin de terre où Fumseck l'avait emmené. Un regard autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé. (Un peu normal en considérant qu'elle l'avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt.) Elle devait se rendre au sentier, une dizaine de minutes vers l'avant. Seulement, cela lui prit plus de dix minutes pour arriver au sentier. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois, incapable de continuer, croyait quelques instants qu'elle était devenue folle, qu'elle avait rêvé… mais elle finissait toujours par reprendre sa marche. Elle ne pouvait rebrousser chemin, elle y était… _il_ y était… elle devait savoir pour alléger son cœur et son âme. Elle devait continuer…

Elle arriva enfin à ce sentier redouté mais tout à la fois espéré. Elle n'avait décidément pas rêvé! Seulement, elle hésita de nouveau. Elle ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, elle voulait terriblement y aller, mais elle avait peur d'y aller. Peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, peur des sentiments qu'elle allait ressentir…

Elle prit une grande respiration et quitta le chemin de terre et entreprit sa marche dans le sentier. Contrairement à ce qui c'était produit le matin même, son univers ne se transforma pas, elle voyait toujours le chemin de terre derrière elle, la lumière était toujours présente. C'était complètement différent. L'atmosphère était moins hostile, l'air était moins froid, le décor moins noir et silencieux, en somme moins ténébreux. Elle pouvait entendre la ritournelle des oiseaux, le chant du vent, plus de murmure effrayant. C'était beaucoup plus accueillant! Seulement, il restait une chose qui la fit frissonner malgré la température mielleuse de l'endroit, il y avait un « arrière goût » dans l'air, une amertume qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer correctement, mais qu'elle savait là…

Il y avait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle marchait, mais rien ne laissait paraître qu'il pouvait être encore là. Elle était accrochée à sa sacoche, la main sur sa baguette, juste au cas… Son cœur battait terriblement vite, sa respiration était rapide, mais elle devait continuer…

" Harry? s'essaya-t-elle.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte de l'absurdité de la chose. Elle, Hermione Granger, se promenant dans une forêt, appelant son ami qui est mort depuis plus de dix-sept ans. Elle ria d'elle-même, de sa stupidité, de son besoin de croire que son mari est peut-être innocent…

C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua, au travers les branches, au loin, une masse solide, immobile, bien enraciné dans le sol. Une cabane de bois qui paressait avoir toujours existée. Elle s'en approcha, poussé par un élan de curiosité…

Le bois était rongé, pourri à certains endroits, les vitres des fenêtres étaient crasseuses, fendue, les volets ne tenaient que par des pentures fragiles et rouillées, et la porte ne paressait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Ce devait être un endroit inhabité, délaissé…

M'ais une ombre s'installa derrière la fenêtre…

Elle sursauta, eut soudainement peur et décida de rebrousser le chemin. Quand elle tourna le dos à la maison, elle entendit la porte grincée, des pas, puis un cri :

" Hermione, dit la voix derrière elle.

Elle cessa tout mouvement, même son cœur arrêta de battre quelques instants avant de reprendre à une allure incontrôlable. C'était _sa_ voix. Elle la reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autre malgré le faire qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

" Hermione, reprit la voix cette fois beaucoup plus près d'elle.

Elle hésita à se retourner, mais une main saisit délicatement son épaule et la força à se retourner. Elle rencontra pour une deuxième fois dans la même journée ses yeux. Ses deux prunelles émeraude qui la hante même quand elle est réveillée… qu'elle voit que trop souvent… Il était là devant elle, en vie. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et s'accrocha à son cou, enfouissant son nez dans le collet de sa chemise.

" Ça va aller, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la serra à son tour, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, la tenant le plus près de lui, pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe…

Il y a de ses moments où les émotions, les sentiments, tout ce qui nous submerge est inexplicable, indéfinissable, non-démontrable… c'était un de ses moments. Le temps s'était arrêté, l'univers tout entier s'était arrêter pour eux… puis Harry rompit ce moment en s'écartant d'elle, légèrement. Il monta ses mains jusqu'au visage d'Hermione, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Il lui sourit, elle lui répondit, il l'embrassa et elle répondit.

Le baiser était fougueux, nerveux, passionné, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, Hermione y mit vite fin lorsqu'elle sentit que ça pouvait dégénérer comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle le repoussa violemment, rageuse de son propre comportement.

" On n'a pas le droit! s'indigna-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour lui.

" Je comprends, murmura-t-il.

" Je dois partir, s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de tourner les talons.

Elle devait partir, elle devait faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait avant de le revoir. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. Il la retint par le bras, mais elle se dégagea aussitôt échappant au passage sa bourse qui se vida. Elle fut en colère, contre lui, contre elle. C'était tellement confus qu'elle éclata en pleures, s'agenouillant dans l'herbe pour récupérer ses affaires.

" Je suis désolé, murmura Harry s'agenouilla à son tour.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit prendre une photo qui paraissait l'intéresser au plus haut point. Elle voulu la lui reprendre, mais il s'écarta, les yeux toujours fixe sur la photo.

Les yeux de la jeune femme présente sur la photo ne lui étaient pas inconnus, il les connaissait pour les avoir vus chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Puis il sourit, les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme lui tombait devant le visage et elle les revoyait vers l'arrière avec grâce.

" Que fais-tu avec une photo de ma mère dans tes affaires? demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

Hermione détourna les yeux, rougissant et prit une grande inspiration.

" Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est Emily, _ta_ fille.

* * *

Hihihi!  
Je remercie infiniment tous les reviewers... Merci!  
Emily 


	5. Chaptre 5

Une suite à cette suite! Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas grand action, mais beaucoup de blabla! Et il est long!  
Croyez-vous que Harry prendra bien cette nouvelle? Vous verez bien!

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont enoyé des reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié et ça encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

" Ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est Emily, ta fille.

Aux deux derniers mots, Harry se releva brusquement et fit quelques pas en direction de la cabane, mettant un certain écart entre lui et Hermione. Cet éloignement, il en avait besoin, autant il aurait voulu être près d'elle quelques instants auparavant, autant il avait besoin d'être loin à présent. C'était préférable… pour lui… pour elle. Quant à elle, elle récupéra ses derniers effets et se leva lentement, avec crainte, appréhendant la réaction du père de son premier enfant. Harry avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait et Hermione pouvait constater sa poitrine se soulever lentement et amplement comme s'il essayait de se calmer, de dompter le torrent qui déferlait en lui…

Potter avait toujours le regard fixe sur la photo qu'il avait entre les mains. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient réellement pareils aux siens, à ceux de sa mère, d'un vert émeraude brillant, c'est ce qui avait attiré son attention. Les cheveux également, roux, quoi qu'un peu plus foncé que ceux de Lily et légèrement bouclés. Ce mélange aurait pu tromper n'importe qui… la preuve, même lui y avait vu que du feu! Sur l'image, la jeune fille lui sourirait et il vit immédiatement ce qui la différenciait de Lily. Elle n'avait pas son sourire, mais bien celui d'Hermione.

Il avait eut sur le moment ressentit un bonheur intense, une chaleur indescriptible dans son cœur… _sa_ fille. Sa fille à lui et à Hermione. Un être qui représentait leur union, un être qui les liait. Une jeune fille qui représentait l'amour qu'il avait pour Hermione, l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui…

Mais plus il y pensait, plus ses émotions prenaient un autre chemin. Une route contraire, faisant remonter des émotions négatives, une vive amertume à la pensée qu'il ne l'a pas vue naître, qu'il ne l'a pas vue grandir, que c'est un autre qu'elle appelait « _Père_ »… et que cet autre était _Ron_… D'une façon impétueuse, la colère s'empara de lui… on la lui avait volée…

" Harry, commença Hermione mais d'un regard celui-ci la fit taire l'effraya même quelque peu.

" Tu avais l'intention de partir sans me le dire? lâcha-t-il faisant sursauté sa compagne.

Hermione baissa les yeux, s'excusant. Elle n'avait aucune autre réponse à lui donner en sa disposition. Étrangement, le Survivant - le nom lui collait encore à la peau – commençait à lui faire peur. Pas seulement lui, mais les alentours. Le ciel s'était obscurci, un vent froid s'était levé, les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanté et les arbres avaient recommencé à murmurer… comme si la forêt exsudait les émotions de Potter, comme s'ils étaient liés… Ça lui fit froid dans le dos, elle commença même à reculer. Harry avait toujours le regard braquer sur elle, un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas venue exactement pour lui dire cela précisément, elle voulait seulement le revoir, être sur qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Avoir à nouveau un contact avec lui, celui qu'elle avait cru perdu, mort. Être auprès de lui, et égoïstement, elle et lui, seuls. Elle avait été servie, un court instant, le moment d'une accolade et d'un baiser… Après le baiser, Hermione allait effectivement partir. Partir pour ainsi avoir plus de facilité à refouler ce qui avait ressurgis en elle. Cette envie, ce besoin, cet amour… Elle n'avait eut aucune intention de lui révélé l'existence de leur fille. Sur le moment, rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, ses émotions étaient trop confuses pour ça. Elle lui aurait dit tôt ou tard, mais le moment des retrouvailles était tellement intense que cette information lui avait paru qu'un simple détail… ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

" Dumbledore, le savait-il? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque qu'Hermione avait rarement entendu.

" Probablement, répondit-elle la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'il le savait, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni fait allusion, mais étant ce qu'il était, Dumbledore devait avoir fait le rapprochement. Tout le temps qu'il passait seul avec Emily devait lui avoir ouvert la voie de la vérité.

La main libre de Harry se serra étroitement, formant un poing solide aux jointures blanches et la photo trembla dangereusement dans l'autre. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serraient et il ferma les yeux prenant une grande inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et elle y vit une douloureuse brûlure.

" Elle? questionna-t-il dans un souffle.

Ne pouvant pas répondre à cette question, la gorge trop serrer d'émotions et de peur, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, redoutant la réaction de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Habituellement, elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur de lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent maintenant.

Elle redoutait le pire… et le pire arriva…

Tout se figea autour d'elle, l'air, les feuilles, le temps… mais avant que l'obscurité totale emplisse son champ de vison, elle vit en une fraction de seconde qu'il dédaignait sa baguette et qui la pointait vers elle…

* * *

J'ai horreur de ce légume. Et elle le sait très bien! Mais non, madame Mamy Molly en met plein mon assiette et s'assure que je mange tout, sans exception. Elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux accusateurs remplient d'éclairs de colère… Et il en reste quatre! C'est un supplice de terminer mon plat sans tout renvoyer sur la table. Le steak qu'elle m'avait offert était bon, quoi qu'un peu trop cuit… mais bon, je l'aie un peu chercher, elle ne pouvait concentrer son regard sur le morceau de viande quand elle devait s'assurer que je ne ferai pas une autre tentative de fuite… deux dans la même après-midi était bien assez pour elle, donc elle gardait constamment les yeux braqués sur moi…

" Termines, m'ordonna-t-elle tel un dictateur.

« _C'est bon j'ai compris Mamy, j'ouvre grand et je mets cet ignoble légume vert et rond dans ma bouche… et je mastique…_ » lui répondis-je dans ma tête. Yarck! Infecte! Plus que trois maintenant! Elle doit avoir aperçu mon expression de dégoût sur mon visage et le frisson d'horreur parcourir mon corps car un large sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage. « _Oui, c'est ça, souris… je ne te donnerai pas toujours la tâche facile Mamy, accroches-toi bien, Tonton Fred et Oncle George étaient de vrai petit ange à côté de moi…_ » Elle adore me voir souffrir le martyr tandis qu'il reste encore deux choux de Bruxelles dans mon assiette et un accroché à ma fourchette.

Je m'apprêtais à me rendre malade une autre fois avec cet avant-avant-dernier végétale en forme de rosette, il avait à peine franchit la barrière de ma bouche que l'on cogna à la porte. Merlin est-il avec moi? Définitivement non, elle me regarde toujours et me conseil de bien vouloir continuer mon geste, ce que je fis. Je veux mourir! Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux, afin de s'assurer que j'avale tout le contenue de ma cavité buccale, et alla ouvrir la porte.

" Bonsoir Molly, dit l'homme que je reconnus être le père d'Eliot.

J'ai même pas eut le temps de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au Terrier, que j'entendis Mamy pousser un cri de frayeur.

" Ron! cria-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle les laissa entrer. Priam tenait mon père fermement sous l'épaule, l'empêchant de trébucher. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était blessé, un vent de panique m'emporta alors à son secours. Je m'apprêtais à aider Priam à le supporter quand j'ai constaté l'odeur très présente du Whisky pur feu que mon père dégageait. Il n'était pas blessé, il était simplement ivre mort… Je me suis donc posté à côté de lui, évaluant son état. Lamentable! C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état d'ivresse avancé. Son regard était vide, il ne paressait réagir à rien. Il était perdu dans le néant ou du moins, quelque part, où nous n'avions pas l'accès…

" Tom trouvait qu'il avait assez bu, expliqua Priam, alors il m'a contacté pour que je le récupère parce que Ron refusait ardemment quitter les lieux… pestant sur tout et n'importe qui… de toute manière il n'était pas en état de sortir de là tout seul.

" Il s'est disputé avec Hermione? demanda ma grand-mère en prenant le visage de mon père entre ses mains.

Elle voulait probablement regarder l'avancement de son ivresse. Mais elle ne doit pas avoir vu grand chose dans ses yeux mi-clos.

" Oui! Ce matin, répondis-je en même temps que M. Johns.

" Je vois, reprit-elle. Priam, emmener Ron dans le salon, je vous pris, j'irai lui administrer une potion dégrisante tout à l'heure.

" Vous feriez bien de lui vérifier la tête également, je crois qu'il s'est blessé, informa mon beau-père en passant à mes côtés, tenant solidement mon père.

J'ai effectivement pu le remarquer quand il me tournèrent le dos. Ron avait du sang séché de collé dans les cheveux. Où a-t-il bien pu ce faire ça? En tombant? Peut-être… vu l'état dans lequel il est, seul, il ne fait pas grand pas sans trébucher!

Priam revint du salon en nous informant que papa s'était endormit. Molly le remercia et il partit sans même m'adresser un seul regard… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

Prenant ce moment de distraction pour me sauver de mes choux, j'essaya de m'éclipser de la salle à manger, mettant le plus de mètres possibles entre moi et les légumes qui me regardait avec un regard satanique, mais peine perdue. Mon bourreau m'ordonna de me rasseoir et de terminer le contenue de mon assiette.

Deux choux! Froids!

Cette fois, je n'en peux plus. Je dois résister à son regard. Le regard que sept hommes redoutent. Papy, mon père et mes cinq oncles… mais je dois résister… je ne suis pas la terrible Emily pour rien…

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Oh! Par la barbe de Merlin! Là, il est avec moi cette fois. Après deux minutes intenses de regards courroucés, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle lâcha prise et retourna l'ouvrir où j'en profita pour dissimuler les deux derniers petits choux dans la poche ma veste.

" Remus, s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant le nouveau venu, puis elle le fit entrer.

Je connaissais cet homme, malgré qu'il y ait des années que je l'avais vu. Je ne devais même pas être entré à Poudlard la dernière fois. Il avait beaucoup vieillit, ses cheveux étaient totalement gris, le même gris clair que ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup de ride, plus que mon grand-père Arthur, malgré que je le sache plus jeune. Quelque chose de différent l'habitait, une force obscure qui se manifestait une fois par mois. C'était un loup-garou, mais c'était le plus sage et le plus charmant que l'on puisse rencontrer.

" Voulez-vous prendre quelque chose? lui demanda-t-elle.

" Non! Merci bien Molly!

C'est à ce moment qu'il me vit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sa respiration s'arrêta. J'ai même cru voir les couleurs de son visage partir en fumée. Pendant un court instant, il resta raide comme un piquet et blanc comme un linge… comme s'il venait de voir un mort. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, parce qu'il en avait apparemment besoin et il me le rendit quelques instants plus tard, reprenant des couleurs et sa respiration. Seulement, son regard ne me quitta pas, il était pénétrant, et je dois dit, un peu inquiétant…

" Où sont-ils? S'exclama Molly.

Réalisant qu'elle avait retourné son attention sur le contenu de mon assiette, qui était à présent vide, je pris un air de petite fille innocente et je lui répondis :

" Je les ais mangés Mamy!

Elle ne me cru pas…

_" Accio _choux de Bruxelles!

Les deux choux démoniaques sortirent de ma poche, volèrent quelques instants au-dessus de la table et atterrirent dans sa main. Elle me regarda froidement.

" Tu les auras au petit-déjeuner demain matin, me dit-elle. Maintenant monte là-haut et termine tes devoirs, j'irai vérifier si tout est fait plus tard. Remus et moi devons parler.

Je ne pouvais rouspéter, il y avait des invités! Je devais donc me conduite en parfaite petite fille… que je ne suis pas… Alors, j'ai souri, un sourire assez crispé, mais il était quand même là et je leur ai souhaité la bonne nuit et je suis montée, préférant nettement le devoir d'Histoire que les choux de Bruxelles…

* * *

Remus Lupin s'était assit à la table de la cuisine et regardait la porte que la petite-fille de Molly venait d'emprunter. Il avait cru faire une crise du cœur à la seconde qu'il la vit. C'était son regard qu'il avait vu en premier. Deux émeraudes qu'il avait si souvent aimé regarder. Elle avait été son amie, sa confidente, mais elle était morte. Il avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps, mais revoir ce regard, entouré d'une chevelure de feu lui rappelait tant de souvenir, qu'il avait cru qu'elle était devant lui un court instant, avant qu'elle ne sourît! Le sourire de la jeune fille qu'il venait de croisé était différent, il appartenant à une femme du nom d'Hermione. Cette jeune fille était Emily et non, Lily. La fille d'Hermione Granger et de… C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas ce tromper, c'était bien ceux de Lily… ceux de Harry… était-ce possible?

" Remus?

Molly le sortit de sa torpeur en déposant une tasse de thé fumant devant lui.

" Désolé, Molly, s'excusa-t-il. C'est jusque…

" Je comprends, soupira-elle en regardant, elle aussi, la porte où Emily venait de sortir. Nous l'avons tous remarquer. Elle a ses yeux…

" Alors, Harry serait le père?

Molly acquiesça avant de prendre une longue gorger de thé brûlant.

" Cela explique beaucoup de chose, reprit le lycan.

" Oui! J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler avec Ronald, mais il détourne le sujet chaque fois. Alors nous nous taisons.

Chacun prit une gorgé de liquide chaud et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, remontant le temps d'une quinzaine d'année, se remémorant les évènements qui prenaient tout leur sens à présents. Remus repensa à la bagarre qu'il avait interrompue entre Ron et Harry, ils n'avaient pas eut aucune explication de cette brutalité de la part du rouquin, mais maintenant, il en connaissait la raison… la déchirure due à la trahison…

Cela datait de plus de dix-sept ans, Ronald avait passé par-dessus, il avait épousé celle qui l'avait trompé et avait eut deux autres magnifiques enfants avec elle. Ils paressaient unis et amoureux, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eut la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Ce devait être un sujet tabou, un souvenir qu'ils espéraient oublier ne voulant pas gâcher leur bonheur. Mais tôt ou tard, cela allait ressurgir, juste à regarder Emily… Harry était toujours parmi eux, entre eux…

" Que fait-elle ici au milieu de l'année scolaire? Demanda-t-il.

" Suspension, soupira Molly. Ron et Hermione ne savent plus quoi faire alors ils me l'ont envoyé. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui avait un certain pouvoir sur elle, maintenant qu'il est mort, elle nous échappe totalement.

" Elle doit tenir ça de son père…, réfléchit tout haut Lupin.

" C'est ce que je me dis… alors... pourquoi êtes-vous venu ce soir Remus? Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Elle voulait apparemment changer le sujet de conversation.

" Bien sur… j'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley me demandant de me rendre à l'Auberge de Rosmerta demain soir. Dora à reçu le même, Fol Œil également… je me demandais si vous…

" Oui! Tous les anciens l'ont reçu apparemment.

" A quoi ça rime tout ça? L'Ordre du Phénix s'est dissoute à la chute de Voldemort, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'être! Je vois bien qu'il y ait un rapport avec l'Ombre, mais je n'en vois pas la cause. Ce n'est pas Voldemort!

Molly haussa les épaules tandis qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le salon. La femme de maison se leva précipitamment suivit de près par l'invité qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer ce fracas. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils y découvrirent un Ronald, titubant, essayant de marcher droit. Il trébuchait sur tous les meubles qu'il rencontrait. Et la petite pièce en était pleinement encombrée!

Molly s'approcha de son plus jeune fils. Il avait le teint vert et les yeux rougis. À l'instant qu'elle posa les mains sur lui pour le supporter, il se dégagea rapidement.

Laisse Maman! Ça va!

Ron redressa les épaules et fila droit à la salle de bain. Sa démarche était vacillante, certes, mais il s'y rendit sans trop faire de dégâts. Il y resta plusieurs minutes, où son corps évacua la surdose d'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Il fouilla dans la pharmacie, trouva une potion dessoûlante et prit deux gorgés, plutôt qu'une. L'effet fut presque immédiat, les vapeurs de l'alcool s'estompèrent, sa motricité repris plus de précision et tout ce qu'il avait espéré oublier, lui revint en mémoire…

Il essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais cela lui fit trop mal et il ne put se contrôler. L'auror s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, le visage entre les mains et pleura un bon coup. S'en était trop du même coup. Emily était incontrôlable, Hermione lui échappait, elle s'éloignait et _lui_ se rapprochait… dangereusement. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie? Il se rappelait quand il avait fermé les yeux avant de laisser s'échapper un dernier souffle. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu tomber, plus aucun souffle de vie s'émanant de lui, il se rappelait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça… de ses propres mains.

Il savait que le lendemain il devrait le révéler aux autres, à ceux qui le connaissaient, à ceux qui l'aimaient. Il allait devoir leur dire ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'ils devraient en faire… il savait qu'il y aura des rejets, des incompréhensions, peut-être même une division du groupe, mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire les taupes, ce qu'il avait à faire il le ferait.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir et y vit un homme dépassant la mi-trentaine avec des yeux rougis pour avoir tant pleuré et avec des signes significatifs d'une grande inquiétude accrochés à chacun de ses traits.

Quand il sortit, Remus était parti et sa mère l'attendait dans la cuisine.

" Approches mon grand, dit-elle les bras ouverts pour l'accueillir.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que son plus jeune fils n'allait pas bien.

" Je ne suis plus un enfant 'Man, répondit-il ne voulant pas se faire _cajoler_ par sa mère.

" Non! Je sais, répondit-elle en le forçant pour qu'il s'assoie un peu vexé par son refus et reprit sur elle. Mais tu as une plaie sur le derrière du crâne, je vais la désinfecter.

Ron se remémora soudainement l'éclair bleu que Dobby lui avait envoyé, le projetant dans le mur de la cuisine.

" Comment t'es-tu fais ça? lui demanda-t-elle après être allé cherché un linge humide.

" Je suis tombé, mentit-il.

Elle sut immédiatement qu'il mentait, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'elle lui décollait les cheveux et désinfectait la plaie. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'assit devant lui.

" Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione?

" Je ne veux pas en parler, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait affirmé à sa femme qu'il avait tué Harry Potter, mais que maintenant, il savait qu'il était toujours en vie, donc qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, mais que Potter était l'Ombre recherché par le ministère et que quand il avait voulu en informé sa tendre femme, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et que si ça en valait encore la peine, elle allait peut-être l'écouter. Autant dire qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui… et qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre à une simple question : Qui aurais-tu choisit si nous étions tous les deux revenus vivant? Ce n'était pas réellement ça qui lui avait demandé, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire et le silence d'Hermione en disait gros sur sa réponse, elle hésitait, son cœur combattait… Harry avait raison… Hermione l'aimait… heureusement qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il était toujours vivant…

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais il les sécha aussitôt d'un revers de manche.

" Très bien, dit Molly, la voix jouant entre la compassion et la déception.

Son fils ne voulait pas parler, elle allait donc lui changer les idées. Elle lui tendit alors le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

" Tu peux m'expliquer?

Elle savait que son fils était encore très proche de son ancien coéquipier et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui savait à quoi rimait cette convocation de tous les anciens de l'Ordre, c'était bien Ron. Elle le scrutait pendant qu'il lisait le message et remarqua le changement subit de la couleur de ses oreilles… il savait quelque chose. Cinquante ans de vie à côtoyer des Weasley mâles lui avait apprit à distinguer les changements physiques de ses hommes quand ils étaient dans l'embarras ou quand ils mentaient.

" Pourquoi Kingsley demande-t-il une réunion de l'Ordre aussi rapidement? Si ce n'était que pour revoir de vieilles connaissances, la date de la rencontre ne serait certainement pas demain et il aurait choisit un endroit plus cordial qu'un salon privé chez Rosmerta.

Ron regarda sa mère quelques instants, elle voulait des réponses et il allait lui en donner, mais pas toutes…

" C'est moi qui aie demandé une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre, avoua-t-il en détournant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

" Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

" L'Ombre! Nous connaissons maintenant son identité et l'Ordre est l'organisation la mieux placer pour le maîtriser.

" Nous… nous le connaissons? Craignant une réponse positive.

" Vous le connaissiez… _je_ sais ce qu'il est devenu…

" Ronald, dit-elle en saisissant les mains de son fils qu'il avait déposé devant lui.

Elle remarqua qu'elles étaient froides et moites, signes d'une angoisse grandissante, elles tremblaient même entre ses doigts vieillis et plissés, signe que son fils avait peur.

Pour sa part, Ron regarda sa mère avec inquiétude. C'était une femme forte, mais la guerre et la perte de son unique fille l'avait affaiblit, l'age y était pour beaucoup aussi. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus qu'elle n'avait souffert et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas admettre que son presque fils, Harry, soit devenus ce qu'il est maintenant. La seule solution était de l'éloigner de tout ça, de lui cacher encore toute la vérité.

" Je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes pas demain, conclut-il en écartant ses mains de la protection maternelle. Papa t'en résumera l'essentiel s'il le juge nécessaire.

" C'est quoi cette connerie Ronald! s'exclama-t-elle en colère. Je suis peut-être vielle, mais je suis encore capable de me défendre. Je faisais partie de l'Ordre bien avant toi mon garçon et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher d'y aller.

En temps normal, une personne intelligente serait resté assit et n'aurait émis aucun commentaire devant cette force Mollyenne, mais Ron n'était pas une personne sensée…

" Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te crois pas capable de te défendre que je ne veux pas que tu viennes, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Je désire que tu n'assistes pas à cette réunion parce qu'elle pourrait très bien te faire du mal! Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça.

" Je ne te comprends pas Ron, dit-elle plus doucement mais en gardant un certain mécontentement.

" C'est peut-être mieux ainsi! répondit-il en se levant. Je vais voir Emily.

Ron sortit de la pièce sans lui accorder un regard et monta au deuxième étage où logeait Emily pour sa punition, dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la chambre, la porte était entre ouverte et il se tarda à entrer. Emily était à la table de travail et grattait frénétiquement son parchemin avec sa plume. Ron eut un sourire se rappelant un temps lointain où il regardait secrètement Hermione faire ce même geste à la bibliothèque, avec la même rapidité! Elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère, ça s'était certain, elle avait aussi la même passion pour les études, même si elle le dissimulait sous un air désinvolte et presque indifférent.

Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle avait été son rayon de soleil au lendemain de la guerre. Elle lui avait apporté tant de bien dans sa vie qu'il ne supporterait pas la perdre. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était avec Hermione maintenant et qu'il avait eut deux autres magnifiques enfants avec sa femme. Même si par ses yeux émeraude, il était évident que son sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines, elle était tout de même sa fille, à lui.

Malgré tout le bien qu'elle pouvait lui amener, et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, ces derniers temps il avait de la difficulté à la comprendre, à saisir ce qui se passait dans sa tête et elle le décevait. Par ses actions, par ses actes, par sa trop grande curiosité, comme le matin même. C'était un peu de sa faute, à elle, s'il s'était disputé avec Hermione, si sa femme ne voulait plus le voir. C'est sur, il ne pouvait pas porter le blâme sur elle en particulier, car il avait sa part de fautes dans cette histoire, mais quand même… si elle n'avait pas usé de sa Légimencie sur lui, Hermione voudrait peut-être encore l'écouter…

" Tu sais que je suis en colère contre toi! dit-il en ouvrant complètement la porte et en entrant dans la chambre.

" C'est normal, répondit-elle sans arrêter d'écrire. Par ma faute, maman ne veut plus te voir et à ce que je peux voir, elle t'a fichu à la porte.

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" Mais à vrai dire, continua-t-elle, si tu ne lui avais pas mentit toutes ses années, cela aurait probablement été différent.

" Tu as raison, avoua-t-il. Pour être différent, cela aurait été différent…

Ron s'assit sur le lit et regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son vieil ami quand il parlait ainsi avec elle.

" A-t-il vraiment tué Ginny? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Maintenant, plus de cachotterie, il allait répondre à ses questions.

" Oui! souffla-t-il. Devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire.

" Pourquoi? C'était sa copine, non? Il… il l'aimait!

" C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça, raconta-t-il. Il y avait quatre mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et pour ce qui est de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, je n'en suis plus très convaincu.

" Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tué?

" C'était pour son bien m'a-t-il dit, mais à ce moment, Harry James Potter était déjà mort…

Emily se leva et alla s'asseoir près de son père sur le lit. Elle sentait clairement que son père avait de la difficulté à parler de ce moment précis de sa vie, le jour où il perdit sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Si elle avait bien compris la dernière phrase de Ron, Harry n'était plus du tout lui-même après son affrontement avec Voldemort. Pour tuer une personne qu'on est sensé aimer, on doit vraiment avoir perdu quelque chose… le cœur!

" Si tu avais expliqué ça à maman, dit-elle, je suis sur qu'elle aurait compris. Si votre ami avait _changé_ en affrontant Voldemort, il était normal que tu ne le laisses pas courir dans la nature, c'était ton devoir d'auror, mais surtout après qu'il ait assassiné ta sœur, c'était naturel que tu veuilles la venger… Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait? Je veux dire, avant ce matin en as-tu déjà parlé à quelqu'un?

" Dumbledore savait!

" Il ne t'a pas convaincu de dire la vérité? Se surprit-elle.

C'était insensé! Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit de dire la vérité, même si elle est dure à admettre, même si elle fait souffrir, même si nous savons que la personne concernée n'est pas prête à l'entendre… il lui avait raconté ses propres expériences où il avait enfouit des secrets au fond de lui de peur de faire souffrir des gens, mais il s'était aperçu que ces personnes auraient moins souffert s'ils avaient su auparavant. En contre partie, il lui avait révélé qu'il y avait des vérités qui n'étaient pas bonne à dire, celles qui pouvaient faire basculer, non pas une personne, mais un monde tout entier. Ce secret, devait faire partie de ces exceptions.

" Il m'a laissé le choix, lui confirma-t-il. Et j'ai pris le choix de garder le silence, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus le garder. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui vont changer… Mily, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je vais toujours t'aimer autant.

Il avait prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et avait plongé son regard noyer de larmes dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il vit clairement qu'il lui faisait peur en lui disant cela, mais il se devait de lui dire. Des larmes naquirent dans les prunelles vertes qu'il regardait, un moment rare, elle ne baissait son voile de froideur et d'insensibilité que lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui ou avec Dumbledore. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'avec lui.

" Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Vous allez vous séparer? Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

" Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Harry… enfin… elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle ne me pardonnera pas facilement.

Emily s'accrocha au cou de son père et le serra très fort. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille se déchire, se décompose à cause d'un geste passé. Elle aimait sa famille tel qu'elle était. Ses parents qui se disputent pour communiquer et qui s'aiment passionnellement que ça en faisait peur quelque fois, sa petite sœur Jade qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, qui ne faisait jamais rien de travers et son petit frère Howard, maladroit et idiot parfois, mais combien adorable. Ils formaient une famille, sa famille et rien au monde ne devait changer ça.

Dans les bras de son père elle redevint la petite Mily, une enfant qui demande à être aimer et protéger par son papa qui est nécessairement le plus fort de tous les papas! Elle n'était plus Emily Weasley, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, la reine des potions et des enchantements, mais surtout, elle n'était plus cette puissante et terrible lionne qui ne redoute rien ni personne. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille!

Ron l'étreignit désespérément contre lui, pour ne pas la perdre, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps, mais ce geste il l'avait toujours eut et il l'aura probablement toujours, une geste protecteur d'un père. Il avait cru qu'elle s'éloignerait de lui quand elle était entrée à Poudlard et envoyée chez les Serpentard. Mais après une discussion très animée avec le Choixpeau magique, il avait compris qu'elle y avait sa place. Au contraire de ce qu'il croyait, elle ne s'était pas éloignée, elle s'était même un peu plus rapprocher de lui, quand ils étaient seuls évidemment! Au travers sa fille, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami d'autrefois. Harry avait bien une grande place dans la vie et la personnalité de sa fille, même si elle n'en était pas consciente et il était heureux de ça. Harry James Potter vivait encore. Il voulait la protéger et ainsi protéger le souvenir de son meilleur ami, seulement maintenant, l'Ombre pourrait venir la reprendre… et il fera tout pour l'en empêcher.

" Je t'aime papa! dit-elle.

" Je t'aime aussi Mily, répondit-il en lui donnant un tendre baiser dans le haut du front.

Elle s'éloigna de lui quelque peu et décida qu'il était temps de se changer les idées et puisqu'elle avait son père que pour elle, elle allait en profiter...

" Échec? Dit-elle après s'être essuyer les yeux et avoir prit un air malicieux.

" Prépares-toi à voir ton roi tomber petite…

* * *

Alors?  
Dans le chapitre suivant:  
1- Mais qu'est-il arrivé à notre chère Hermione?  
2- réunion animé de l'Ordre du Phénix  
3- Azenor...  
à la prochaine qui ne sera pas trop lointaine, j'espère...  
Emily 


	6. Chapitre 6

Un nouveau chapitre qui ne contient pas tout à fait ce que j'avais promi. Mais bon... c'est un chapitre tout de même!  
Merci aux revieweurs!  
Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6

Il l'avait transporté dans son lit, elle était tellement belle quand elle était endormie. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés regardant son visage d'ange entouré de bouclettes chocolatées. Il était certainement encore très en colère contre elle, qu'elle ait mentit à sa fille sur l'identité de son père, lui, mais l'avoir à ses côtés lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il était en mesure de passer outre cette bévue. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux, qu'il l'avait regardé sans gêne et sans personne pour le surprendre, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait eut juste à lui… et il allait en profiter aussi longtemps que possible… jusqu'au moment où il aurait fait le point, qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de la garder près de lui. À ce moment, il allait la réveiller et tout lui expliquer…

* * *

Ron avait passé une journée tranquille au Terrier avec sa fille. Molly avait préféré s'éclipser, jugeant qu'avec Ron dans les pattes, elle ne pourrait exercer son rôle de mégère à la perfection. Pas que Molly était une femme acariâtre et méchante, mais avec des enfants indisciplinés elle pouvait s'y donner dans la pratique…  
Ron n'était certes pas en congé, il était en poste pour garder les yeux sur Emily, comme les deux Aurors à l'extérieur. Deux autres gardaient les déplacements d'Hermione… s'ils en étaient capables… Donc, cette « mission » de guet arrangeait tout particulièrement le grand rouquin. Premièrement, parce que s'il advenait quelque chose, il serait aux premières loges pour abattre Potter, deuxièmement, il pouvait passer du temps avec Emily, seuls tous les deux et troisièmement il pouvait également éviter de croiser sa femme. Elle était en colère contre lui, elle n'allait donc pas venir le chercher à la maison familiale des Weasley. En contre partie, au sein du Ministère, il y aurait eut des chances qu'il la rencontre au coin d'un couloir… ce qu'il préférait éviter. Il ne réfutait pas l'idée de tout lui expliquer, au contraire, il avait vraiment l'intention de lui montrer le souvenir pour qu'elle comprenne, mais il était trop tôt pour ça. Il voulait attendre que la poussière retombe avant d'affronter le dragon.

Suite à cette journéetranquille remplit de discours sur la morale et la discipline, qui ne dura que cinq minutes, de leçon et dissertation qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir, de débat sur la qualité de l'enseignement des potions et de l'enseignant lui-même, de discussion animée des derniers scores des équipes nationales de Quidditch et d'un dégnomage sportif façon Weasley du jardin, il était temps pour l'auror d'aller à la réunion de l'Ordre. Comme il l'avait si gentiment demandé à sa mère la veille, Molly resta à la maison avec Emily, en comptant bien rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu au cours de la journée pour remettre sa petite-fille sur le droit chemin…

Ron arriva de bonne heure chez Rosmerta. Il était apparemment le premier. C'est avec un accueil chaleureux que la gérante de l'auberge le conduisit au salon privé à l'étage. Et c'est là qu'il attendit les autres membres de l'Ordre en se martyrisant les mains d'anxiété, en respirant fortement pour essayer de calmer les ardeurs de son cœur, mais en vain, et en traversant la pièce de long en large réfléchissant sur le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet… mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bon moyen pour annoncer de telles nouvelles.

Le premier à faire son entré fut Kingsley. Ce dernier n'avait pas un air rassurant pour le rouquin au bord de la crise de nerf. Le chef paressait même plus anxieux que Ron lui-même. C'est d'un pas incertain que son ex-coéquipier s'avança vers lui.

" Ron… commença-t-il, Hermione a disparu.

En un instant, Ron vira au blanc, presque transparent, ses pires craintes étaient survenues... Son cœur qui battait déjà d'un rythme inquiétant manqua quelques battements pour ensuite accélérer dans une cadence frénétique et violente. Sa respiration prit également un tempo élever pour contenir la peur et la colère qu'il avait maintenant en lui. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de reprendre Hermione et Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait. La mort de sa sœur lui revint brusquement à l'esprit, comme un éclair déchirant le ciel… il ne voulait pas que ce sort frappe celle qu'il aime. Il ne voulait pas que Potter ne lui enlève encore un être cher, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle.

" Comment… Ils étaient sensés la PROTÉGER! hurla-t-il.

Oh! Oui! C'était eux les responsables, les incompétents d'Aurors…

" Comment ont-ils pu le laisser faire, ils ont…

" RON! C'est elle qui est partie! Intervient Shacklebolt. À première vue, Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'elle est introuvable pour le moment. Le hibou à qui j'ai confié la lettre pour la réunion de ce soir, m'est revenu ce matin en me rapportant la lettre. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être au Département des Mystères, mais Charlotte m'a confirmé qu'Hermione n'était pas rentré aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne les avait pas contactés pour informer son absence, donc, par déduction elle est quelque part où on ne peut la joindre.

Ron s'était assit rageusement dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Kingsley s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

" Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione prévient toujours quand elle doit s'absenter, marmonna Ron à qui les yeux commençait à picoter. Moi c'est normal qu'elle ne m'est pas informée, nous sommes fâchés, mais le Département des Mystères… c'est complètement incompréhensible. Si Harry n'est pas là-dessous… je ne sais pas…

" J'ai déjà mis trois aurors à sa recherche. Il n'est pas temps d'alerté tout le monde, parce qu'elle est partie de son plein gré et nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver. Nous savons dans qu'elle coin du pays elle a transplaner, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici en fait, mais nous avons perdu sa trace, comme si elle s'était _volatilisé_… il y a une magie étrange dans le coin et…

" Et Potter n'est pas là-dessous tu dis? s'exclama Ron en se relevant furieusement. En tant que mentor tu devrais savoir qu'une personne ne s'évapore pas comme ça dans la nature. _Une magie étrange dans le coin_… ça ne t'allume pas de petites lumières _chef_? Une personne disparaît parce qu'on l'a voulu et d'après moi, _il_ l'a voulu. Ce périmètre doit être surveiller… on le tient le…

" Ron calme-toi, ce n'est pas…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Madame Rosmerta laissa entré trois personnes, Tonks, Lupin et le vieux Maugrey. Ce dernier avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir mais son orgueil élevé empêchait quiconque de s'en approcher pour l'aider. On pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là, à cause de son âge avancé et de sa mobilité réduite, mais chacun savait que temps et aussi longtemps qu'il aura un souffle de vie émanant de lui, il avait une magie toujours aussi redoutable qu'avant.

" Après la réunion, murmura Ron pour que seul Kingsley entende, je pars avec tes trois Aurors et j'en veux trois de plus à la maison, _il_ ne doit pas approcher Emily.

Ron avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase en appuyant sur chaque mot d'un ton menaçant que Kingsley avait peu souvent entendu.

" Très bien, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Bonsoir!

Sa brève salutation fut répondue aimablement par le couple mais fut répliquée par un grognement de l'ancien Auror. Ils s'assirent chacun confortablement et attendit que le groupe arrive au grand complet. Les retrouvailles se firent dans la bonne humeur, mais chacun avait ce petit air inquiet sur le visage. Certain demandaient où étaient Hermione et Molly, d'autres commentaient les insubordinations d'Emily, mais la plupart gardaient le silence.

" Alors Kingsley, pourquoi nous avoir contactés en urgence? demanda une voix traînante au fond de la salle. J'avais des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Et direqu'Emily l'admire…

" C'est moi qui ai demandé cette réunion Severus, répondit Ron en regardant son ancien professeur des potions avec mépris. Et je ne crois pas que ranger tes ingrédients par ordre alphabétique soit une chose bien importante…

Cette remarque fit naître un ricanement dans l'assemblé, détendant l'atmosphère,et certain choisirent de caché leur rire derrière une toux subite et d'autres choisirent de laisser apparaître un sourire discret bien dissimulé par une main. Ron pour sa par eut un sourire en coin savourant le moment de renvoyer une insulte à ce professeur graisseux. Il n'était plus son élève, il pouvait lui parler comme cela lui chantait et sans appréhender de reproches. S'en était délectant! Quant à lui, le maître des potions rougi au niveau des pommettes et décida de s'éclipser dans la pénombre du fond de la pièce maugréant pour lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles.

" Alors Ronald, survient le professeur McGonagall, pourquoi cette réunion?

" L'Ombre, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut une vague de murmure dans la salle, tout le monde se doutait qu'il y aurait un rapport avec lui, mais encore une fois, pourquoi avoir contacté l'Ordre?

" Les Aurors ne suffisent plus? Ricana le maître des potions du fond de la pièce.

" Les Aurors ne le connaissent pas, répliqua Ron.

Cette affirmation amena un silence lourd dans la salle. Personne n'osait prononcé un mot, cherchant l'identité du coupable.

" Il est puissant et imprévisible, reprit Ron dont le cœur battait si fort qu'il était certain que même Rosmerta à l'étage inférieur l'entendait. Je pourrais même dire qu'il surpasse en de nombreux points Lord Voldemort… ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir tué.

" TSSS! Baliverne, grogna Maugrey.

" Voyons Ronald s'est insensé, intervient M. Weasley. Il est mort et il n'est pas comme ça…

Ron secoua la tête négativement, puis regarda du coin de l'œil son supérieur et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête l'encourageant à continuer.

" J'ai menti, répondit-il à son père. Harry Potter n'est pas mort suite à son affrontement contre Voldemort, il avait même encore toutes ses capacités quand je suis allé le rejoindre dans la Chambre, mais il avait changé. Il était encore apte à tuer et il a tué Ginny devant mes yeux.

Ce fut comme un gigantesque vent glacial qui frigorifia tout le monde. Seuls les yeux bougeaient cherchant un regard complice, quelqu'un à qui s'accroché qui lui dirait que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais rien ne leur apparaissait comme tel. Ronald avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui disait la vérité, mais quelle vérité! C'était parfaitement insensé! De cette révélation, en plus de dire que Harry avait tué Ginny, ce qui était en soit scandaleux, il y avait l'élément qu'il était toujours en vie… et ça beaucoup avait de la difficulté à le croire.

De son côté, Ron ne se sentait pas soulagé d'avoir enfin dévoilé la vérité, il attendait le courroux des gens qui ont jadis apprécié Potter. Certain était choqué, d'autres épouvantés, il n'y avait que Rogue qui ne paraissait pas surprit…

Le premier à prendre parole fut Hagrid. Enfin si l'on considère les « _Non_ » qu'il répétait sans cesse comme des paroles. Le vieux garde chasse ne croyait pas Ronald, il ne voulait pas le croire plutôt et il mit acte à ses paroles. Il se leva brusquement, toujours ébranlé et offensé, et sans un regard il quitta la pièce.

Ron avait perdu l'appui et la confiance de son vieil ami le demi-géant.

Les deuxièmes à montrer leur désaccord furent Fred et George. Ron avait cru avoir au moins l'appui de sa famille, mais les jumeaux ne paressait pas vouloir croire en ce qu'il disait. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Fred accrocha son regard et lui souffla :

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione t'a trompé avec Harry que tu dois encore t'en prendre à lui. C'est vraiment minable d'inventer de pareille chose par rapport à la mort de Ginny pour te venger. Tu fais pitié!

Fred le bouscula de l'épaule et partie, suivit de près par George qui le regarda avec dédain et colère. Ron en eut mal au cœur de se faire regarder de la sorte par ses frères. Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il disait pourtant toute la vérité…

Ron avait perdu l'appui et la confiance de deux de ses frères.

Une quatrième personne se leva. Nymphadora regarda son mari, Lupin, un instant en laissant échapper un léger :

" Je dois y penser.

Au moins elle, il ne l'avait pas totalement perdu.

Mais à peine qu'elle ait amorcé sa marche vers la sortie, qu'un éclair doré fit réapparaître Hagrid au banc qu'il avait laissé, puis un second éclair avec les jumeaux. Les trois derniers personnages affichaient un air déconcerté et les autres, surprit et émerveiller.

Fumseck fit un tour de salle en chantant une mélodie menaçante puis vint se percher sur l'épaule du rouquin en lançant un dernier cri strident. Ce dernier ne savait que trop penser de tout ça. Il avait cru que le phénix s'était éteint en même temps que son maître, quelques mois auparavant. Seulement, il était bien réel l'énorme oiseau qu'il avait sur l'épaule, ses serres se resserrant sur sa chair,il était quelque peu défraîchit, mais il était là. L'assemblé savait ce que représentait cet oiseau, et par respect pour Dumbledore, personne ne prononça mot. Ron cru alors que ce moment de silence serait le bon moment pour expliquer ce qu'il attendait de l'Ordre, mais le phénix bougea drôlement sur son épaule, qu'à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il la referma. La créature magique avait de drôle de spasme, comme s'il s'apprêtait à régurgiter…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Fumseck cracha une boule de feu au pied de Ron, prenant l'Ordre par surprise. Tous eut un mouvement de recule. La sphère fit un bond léger sur le sol puis resta suspendu dans les airs. Ron approcha sa main de la sphère et remarqua qu'étrangement, les flammes ne dégageaient pas une chaleur imposante comme le feu est dans la mesure de le faire. Elle émanait plutôt une énergie chaleureuse que chaque cœur reconnu comme étant celle de Dumbledore…

Préalablement immobile dans les airs laissant la danse souple des flammes envoûter l'assemblé, le soleil aux couleurs de Fumseck, se mit à gonfler. La masse grandissait et grandissait tout en libérant sa force et sa magie. D'un aspect de nature indescriptible au départ, mais plus la danse des flammes s'exécutait, succédant arabesques, tourbillons et contorsions, plus la forme se précisait. Un homme apparu, Albus Dumbledore…

Jamais dans leur vie, ils ne virent un pareil spectacle et jamais plus ils n'en reverraient un. La magie employer dans ce feu était au-dessus de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui était présent dans la pièce. C'était de bons, de très bons sorciers. Mais cela les dépassait complètement.

Ils contemplèrent tous l'image incandescente du mage blanc maintenant devant eux. Même à travers les flammes qui formaient son visage, on pouvait très bien discerner la lueur bien connue de son regard, comme s'il était de nouveau en vie...

Ron et Shacklebolt, qui était à l'avant du groupe, vinrent se joindre aux autres pour admirer la magie. Et le rouquin dû s'apercevoir du moindre poids qui pesait sur son épaule, il n'y avait plus d'oiseau, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas trop.

Outre le crépitement du feu, c'était le silence absolu.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole. Sa voix était caverneuse, éloignépourtant chacun pouvait la sentir résonner au fond de leur cœur, comme si elle était davantage là qu'ailleurs, comme si Dumbledore leur demandait d'aller chercher quelque chose de plus profond que l'audible. Ressentir ce qu'il disait, pas l'écouter…

_Si je suis devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai échoué… L'Ordre du Phénix fut établit jadis pour combattre Lord Voldemort, maintenant l'Ordre doit se résoudre à lutter contre celui que j'ai formé, celui qui m'a échappé, celui que j'ai arraché à la mort. Pendant quatre ans, j'ai essayé de le reformer, de lui faire oublier, de le rescaper, mais une violente dispute qui aurait pu ce terminer dans notre perte m'a convaincu de le laissé seul, de le quitter définitivement et espérer qu'il ne ressurgirait pas aussi noir qu'il ne l'était. Lord Voldemort émanait le Mal, car il manquait une chose essentiel à sa vie, l'amour, mais c'est cet amour qui transforma celui que nous aimions. Harry James Potter peut être encore sauvé, c'est à vous maintenant d'essayer…_

Dumbledore éclata brusquement en millier d'étincelles et quelques tisons frappèrent de plein fouet le cœur de chaque membre de l'Ordre, présent ou pas. C'est pourquoi Molly Weasley arrêta soudainement ses représailles face à Emily et dû s'asseoir pour contrôler cet assaut de chaleur qui l'avait envahit, c'est pourquoi Hermione Granger, qui dormait magiquement, eut un soubresaut dans son sommeil, et c'est pourquoi Harry Potter essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il l'avait ressentit, tout comme les autres, ce surplus de magie que Dumbledore avait laissé. En réalité, il l'avait peut-être plus ressentit que les autres, car cette nature de magie qui avait grandit au fond de lui quand il était aux côtés de Dumbledore l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. La ressentir à nouveau le déstabilisait…

Après ce moment, l'assemblé était secoué. Nul n'osait briser ce doux silence qu'avait laissé la disparition d'Albus. Ils prenaient le temps de savourer le feu qui leur avait été donné, d'aménager cette nouvelle magie au fond de leur cœur et d'apprécier l'espoir qui y était né. En fait, aucun mot ne devait être prononcer pour qu'ils se comprennent, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant. Retrouver Harry et l'extirper de la noirceur dans lequel il était prisonnier. Ce sera une tâche ardue, mais ils étaient près à l'affronter, comme ils s'étaient opposés la puissance de Voldemort. Un nouveau combat, un nouveau défi, ce qui se résultera en une nouvelle destinée.

* * *

J'aime tout particulièrement ce dernier paragraphe... il sonne bien en fin de chapitre.  
J'ai faillit écrire à la fin des paroles de Dumbledore " Ceci était un message enregistré" mais je crois que ça aurait coupé l'ambiance...  
Alors, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi vos commentaires!  
À la prochaine  
Emily 


	7. Chapitre 7

Y aura-t-il une rencontre Ron/Harry dans ce chapitre? Ce serait bien n'est-ce pas?  
C'est bientôt la fin, je m'épuise...  
Je remercie tout ceux qui me sont fidèle à chaque chapitre!  
Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7

Comme il l'avait dit, Ron était allé rejoindre les trois aurors affectés au cas d'Hermione, à l'endroit où elle avait disparut. Dans la noirceur de cette nuit froide de novembre, il pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes au centre du chemin de terre. A peine avait-il apparut sur les lieux qu'il fut désarmé… l'homme debout face à lui la baguette levée devait être le jeune Arthur Meneau, un as en rapidité de tir. Dans la pénombre, Ron put distinguer que l'auror le regardait intensément avant de baisser sa garde. « _Désolé Weasley _» murmura-t-il. Puis, il alla s'asseoir près d'un autre homme. Ron regarda ce dernier, chauve et rond, l'auror à la stature la plus imposante depuis plusieurs années, lançait des sorts à répétition devant lui en direction de la forêt. C'était sans contredit Isaac Ravel, un conjureur de sort expert qui avait déjà travaillé au même poste que Bill en Égypte et qui excellait autant que l'aîné des frères Weasley. Le dernier d'entre eux marchait de long en large se grattant régulièrement le crâne comme signe d'une intense réflexion, chez lui, c'était un tic nerveux, Ron l'avait souvent vu agir de cette façon. Franck Tucker était un brillant solutionneur d'énigme et cette démarche rapide lui appartenait inévitablement. Il n'avait pas cessé sa course quand le rouquin avait apparut, quand il réfléchissait, plus rien ne comptait…

Ronald s'avança alors vers eux, resserrant sa cape autour de lui pour ainsi se protéger du vent glacial qui s'était levé et regarda plus attentivement les environs. Malgré la noirceur qui les entourait, il pouvait tout de même distinguer l'endroit où le Portoloin l'avait amené. C'était un chemin de terre bordé d'une forêt, qui aurait put être des plus banal si la forêt ne dégageait pas cette… malveillance. C'était ténébreux, angoissant, froid… Les bois à sa gauche n'émanait rien de très particulier, mais ceux de droite, là où ses confrères s'acharnaient, étaient tout à fait anormaux. Une magie étrange - pour reprendre le terme de Kingsley – s'y exhalait. Étrange pour la plupart des sorciers, mais Ron avait déjà côtoyé cette magie… il y a de cela bien longtemps… ce qui le rendit de plus en plus inquiet et suspicieux.

" Alors? demanda-t-il. Du nouveau?

En parlant de nouveau, il voulait savoir s'ils avaient repéré Hermione.

" C'est un CAUCHEMAR, s'exclama Tucker, c'est complètement incompréhensible.

Quand il était dans l'incapacité de résoudre un problème, il était comment dire… très irritable…

" Ce que Tucker veut dire, entreprit Meneau, c'est que… C'EST UN PUTAIN DE BORDEL.

"Calme-toi Arthur, intervient sagement Ravel tout en continuant de lancer des sorts. Ce n'est pas en criant à tut tête que tout cela va s'arranger. Je vais te résumer la situation Ron. Ta femme à transplaner volontairement ici hier, peut après ton départ de la maison. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au fait quand tu étais à l'intérieur, ça brassé quelque peu?

Isaac avait retourné sa tête vers Ron et le dévisageait.

" L'elfe de maison m'a attaqué, marmonna Ron.

Les trois hommes gloussèrent mais reprirent leur sérieux en apercevant le visage déconfit de leur coéquipier.

" L'elfe? Essaya Meneau.

" Dobby est un elfe libre depuis bien longtemps et quand il est en désaccord, il ne se gêne plus pour faire valoir son point de vue, expliqua Ron.

" Et les cris? Reprit Ravel.

" Dispute, dit simplement le rouquin le visage bas.

" Ce n'est pas nouveau, osa Franck. Quand j'étais en première, je vous voyais toujours vous disputer au centre de la salle commune et à en croire les dires, c'est votre moyen de communication favori.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il aperçut même dans la pénombre. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, Ron et Hermione se disputaient tout le temps, mais ce n'était qu'une conséquence d'un amour réciproque inavoué, de désir inassouvi. Les années avaient passé et leur querelle d'adolescent avait laissé place à des disputes de couple, un simple moyen de communication… Seulement, cette dernière altercation faisait ressurgir des sentiments refoulés depuis trop d'année, qui avait pris le temps de mûrir, de grandir et de prendre de la force. Il était maintenant impossible de les refouler, de les oublier, ils prenaient place et brisaient des liens…

" Alors, intervient Ravel en se raclant la gorge. Quand Hermione est arrivée, elle a emprunté le sentier qui pénètre dans la forêt. C'est à ce moment que nous avons perdu sa trace. Aucun de nos moyens de localisation, que nous disposons, ne fonctionne. Nous savons qu'elle est là-dedans, mais impossible de la trouver.

" Et évidemment, impossible d'y entrer, déduisit Ron en s'approchant de son confrère.

" Évidemment, et c'est là que ça se complique, poursuivit Ravel. Ça fait plus de 38 heures que je suis ici et je n'ai pas réussit à faire plus du dix pas dans cette fichue forêt. Une chance que Shacklebolt m'a envoyé du renfort, parce que sinon, j'y serais resté. À la seconde où tu franchis la frontière entre le chemin et le boiser, tout se met à… vivre.

" Vivre? Interrompit Ron qui était de plus en plus angoissé.

" Oui! Vivre! S'exclama Isaac qui avait pourtant gardé son calme jusque là. Cette forêt à une âme, elle s'anime dès qu'on y pénètre. Elle nous ressent. Les racines, les branches… tout se met en mouvement pour nous empêcher d'avancé, nous attaquent même! Mais le pire c'est le murmure qui s'en échappe. Comme si chaque végétale communiquaient entre eux pour nous bloquer le chemin… et ils sont solidaires les enfoirés… mais le pire dans cette situation, c'est que notre magie n'a aucun effet à l'instant qu'on traverse la frontière, de simple moldu.

Ron avait mal à la tête, cette situation l'agaçait au plus au point. Les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient la crème des aurors. Les meilleurs de leur promotion respective. Si à eux trois, ils étaient incapables d'élucider le mystère qui planait au-dessus de cette forêt, qui pourrait? Alors, Ron réfléchit. Harry était-il devenu si puissant que la magie des aurors n'était pas suffisante? Était-il si puissant qu'il pouvait écarter toute personne de son repère? Mais Hermione y était bien entré, elle… C'est à ce moment qu'il eut cette pensé :

" Ravel, tu as dit que la forêt te ressentait, était-elle plus agressive à mesure que tu essayais?

" Oui! Plus j'étais en colère, plus elle était déchaînée.

" Hermione y est entrée, parce qu'elle n'était pas en colère, elle n'avait pas de sentiments hostiles en arrivant ici. Mais nous si. C'est un moyen de défense.

" Et il se défend bien, grogna Meneau, empêcher d'utiliser la magie à l'intérieur de sa planque c'est très brillant, mais surtout très puissant! Ronald, parlons franchement… tu es vraiment certain que ce n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui, qui est là-dedans.

Ron eut un petit rire nerveux, les aurors ne savaient pas qui ils combattaient. Il est évident qu'ils avaient pensé à Voldemort, surtout avec la puissance magique qu'il possédait. Sans être totalement franc avec eux, il devait tout de même expliquer certaine chose.

" Je suis sur que ce n'est pas à Voldemort que nous avons affaire. C'est pire! L'Ombre est magiquement plus puissant que Voldemort. Cette barrière nous le prouve bien.

« _A moins que ce ne sois pas lui qui l'est mise_ » pensa-t-il soudainement. Dumbledore avait peut-être voulu le protéger et avait érigé cette palissade magique pour empêcher les personnes mal intentionnées de venir l'importuner, mais que des personnes ayant encore de l'amour pour lui puisse venir l'aider…

Cette dernière pensé le fit réfléchir de nouveau. Certes, il avait une haine profonde envers Harry, mais au fond de son cœur, il y avait toujours une partie qui l'aimait, cet amour fraternel qu'il avait toujours eut. Il décida donc qu'il pourrait essayer d'y entré, en se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait jadis pour son ami.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fou Weasley? s'écria Ravel en lui attrapant le bras tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Si cette forêt fonctionne en rapport avec nos émotions, tu es le dernier qui devrait y aller. Ta femme est prisonnière, j'imagine les sentiments que tu as envers l'Ombre… et ses sentiments là vont rendre cet endroit un enfer pour toi.

" Je sais! répondit Ron. Je vais seulement essayer de me concentrer sur les sentiments que j'avais auparavant pour lui.

Ravel fronça les sourcils, choqué, sans toute fois lâcher le rouquin.

"_ Lui_, qui? Tu connais l'Ombre Ron? murmura le conjureur de sort.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un instant avant que Ron ne se dégage de l'emprise de Ravel, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, lui tourner le dos et d'avancer vers cette forêt _enchantée_.

" Préparez-vous à intervenir s'il advenait quelque chose, dit Ravel aux deux autres.

Tous les trois brandirent leur baguette vers la forêt, au moindre mouvement suspect, ils extirperaient leur aîné de formation de ce calvaire.

Ron avait déjà franchit la limite entre le chemin et la forêt, mais rien ne bougeait. Deux, trois, quatre pas… Tout restait immobile et silencieux. La concentration qu'il faisait preuve était incroyable. À dire vrai, il ferait tout pour Hermione, pour la retrouver saine et sauve. Alors il avait puisé dans sa mémoire les meilleurs moments de complicité qu'il avait eut avec Harry. Il recherchait les sentiments les plus forts qu'il avait ressentit dans ce temps qui lui paressait si lointain. Il se rappela la première rencontre avec le jeune Potter, dans le train, pour une fois, Ron était vue autrement que le bébé garçon d'une famille nombreuse, il avait été vu, lui Ron Weasley, sans préjugé. Il se souvint également de leur unisson lors des nombreuses épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser, de la douleur qu'il ressentait de voir son ami souffrir. Un amour fraternel qu'il avait acquis à l'instant qu'ils s'étaient vus et qui s'était répandu au reste de la famille Weasley, mais qui c'était développer autrement pour la petite princesse de la famille… Il ne devait pas penser à ça… car la haine allait bientôt prendre la place des doux sentiments…

Crack!

Trop tard… une racine s'était levée au travers de son chemin. Menaçante, dressé devant lui, comme un boa fixant sa proie. Un vent glacial se leva soudainement faisant se mouvoir les feuilles dans les arbres, transportant le murmure dont on lui avait parlé. Ce bruissement angoissant lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, il pouvait sentir l'âme de la forêt, tout autour de lui, il y avait une aura malveillante prête à bondir sur lui et l'avaler dans les ténèbres. Les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient n'étaient plus joyeux et harmonieux, il ressentait à présent le sentiment de traîtrise en quatrième année, ce même sentiment quand Harry avait commencé à fréquenter Ginny, mélangé avec celui de l'abandon, et la trahison de nouveau quand il a été cocu, à la rage insondable quand il l'avait vu tué sa petite sœur…

C'est à ce moment que la nature se déchaîna, des cris venus des profondeurs du bois, des croassements parvenaient du ciel, des tonnerres le prenant de court, des tremblements sous ses pieds, comme si la terre voulait le dérober. Une liane lui saisit le poignet, le désarment subitement. Une branche massive se mut et se rua vers lui, rapidement et fortement, avec un seul objectif, l'écrabouiller… aucun moyen de fuite, la liane tenant son bras fermement, une racine visqueuse avait attrapé ses jambes, des branches aux épines acérées lui enveloppaient le torse, lacérant sa peau… il ne lui restait qu'une main libre, sans baguette. Une folle panique l'envahit, il était prit au piège, déjà meurtrit et endolorit, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre le coup final. Ses émotions l'avaient harponné férocement.

Une brume qu'il connaissait bien apparut devant lui, révélant une voix secourable. « _N'oublis pas ce que l'on t'a appris_ », murmura la voix d'Azenor. Elle ne pouvait plus l'aider physiquement, mais elle pouvait lui envoyer le courage nécessaire pour parvenir à ses fins. Voyant sa mort de près, il eut un dernier mouvement, repoussant la branche par magie sans baguette… un mouvement juste et miraculeusement efficace. On lui avait bien dit qu'ils devenaient de simple moldu par-delà la limite… mais apparemment la magie des Atlantes fonctionnait en ses lieux.

Réussissant à repousser la masse qui se rua sur lui, il coupa les racines, lianes d'un geste vif et s'engouffra plus profondément dans la forêt. Certes, elle était fortement confuse et retournait à la charge sur cet ennemi qui, sans le savoir, approchait dangereusement du cœur de ce gouffre.

Ron déviait, stoppait, coupait, explosait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Quelques projectiles et fouets, réussirent à l'atteindre, à le faire trébucher, le blessant, mais aucun ne réussit à l'arrêter. Il aperçut soudainement à travers le feuillage déchaîné, une cabane de bois. Il sut alors qu'il était arrivé, sa vivacité à frayer son chemin se multiplia et il avança plus rapidement.

Une légère fumée s'échappait de la cheminé, une lumière vacillante se faisait voir par la fenêtre. Cette cabane était habitée. Ron était maintenant à quelque mètre de la porte, oubliant les douleurs et le sang, il se concentra sur la porte. Juste quelques pas et Hermione serait sauvée.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître son ennemi…

Ron se figea à cette image. Il resta immobile, reprenant son souffle de sa course folle. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, baguette parée, le visage déformé par la rage et la surprise. Personne ne devait être capable de traverser cette forêt, surtout pas _lui_. Harry ne comprenait pascomment Ron y était arrivé, ce terrain était ensorceler par une magie terriblement ancienne que lui avait enseigné Dumbledore, comment Ronald pouvait-il la combattre, pour la rivaliser, il devait la connaître… mais comment?

Ils se regardèrent pendant un temps infiniment long, attendant le premier geste ou la première parole. Seulement, Harry savait ce que voulait Ron et il n'allait pas le lui donner. Au grand jamais non! L'époux devait partir et ne plus revenir…

C'est percuté par un éclair rouge que Ronald atterrit inconscient aux pieds des trois aurors qui l'attendaient… sans qu'il ne puisse rien parer. Harry avait été plus rapide…

Potter retourna près de sa belle, réfléchissant à un moyen de mettre une fois pour toute, Ronald hors service, sans toutefois éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Acquérir la confiance d'Hermione, évincer Ronald et récupérer sa fille, trois projets, trois défis, mais Harry était près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, vraiment à tout, car s'il ne pouvait avoir Hermione et Emily, personne ne les aurait…

* * *

Bon, voilà! Il en reste deux, peut-être trois... qui gagnera cette bataille?  
à suivre...  
Emily 


	8. Chapitre 8

Nouveau chapitre!  
Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

Meneau, Ravel et Tucker étaient accroupit près du corps immobile de Weasley. Heureusement, Arthur avait eut la rapidité d'amortir la chute de Ron quand ils l'avaient vu arrivé comme un cognard déchaîné. Ils savaient tous trois que Ron s'était aventuré trop profondément dans la forêt. Dès qu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui. Leur stupéfaction avait été grandiose, ils avaient vu leur confrère avancer tranquillement sans que les bois ne l'attaque, sans que rien ne bouge violemment. Ron avait bel et bien trouvé le moyen d'y entrer. Mais apparemment pas assez longtemps. Cependant, cela leur avait soulevé plusieurs interrogations. Qui pouvait bien être l'Ombre pour que le rouquin stipule qu'il pouvait y entrer en se concentrant sur ses sentiments passés ? Un ami… sans doute! Un parent… peut-être! Un ancien professeur… à la limite! Mais ils ne se fixaient pas sur aucun nom en particulier. Un leur avait traversé l'esprit, mais ils savaient tous qu'il était mort…

Ils regardèrent leur ami étendu sur le sol terreux et constatèrent les multiples blessures qui recouvraient son corps. Sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise étaient déchirées laissant apercevoir son torse lacéré par de multiple coupure profonde, d'où le sang s'écoulait abondamment. Son poignet droit était bleui par endroit et laissait apparaître la marque flagrante d'un serrage excessif par une corde… mais les trois aurors savaient que ce devait être une liane.

" Weasley, s'écria Tucker en le secouant par l'épaule, un des rare endroit où Ron n'était pas blessé tandis que Ravel lançait des sorts de premiers soin sur le torse du rouquin.

" Ron, s'impatienta Meneau.

Le sort qui avait projeté Ronald hors de la forêt avait été vue par les trois aurors main rien qui pourrait le laisser longtemps dans les pommes. En plus, ils avaient amortit sa chute. Donc, il devait revenir à lui rapidement. Arthur lui fit alors couler une douche froide dans le cou… ça revivifie toujours cette tactique…

Ron ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, cherchant son souffle suite à ce réveil brusque. Il regarda paniqué autour de lui avant de reconnaître les trois aurors perché au-dessus de lui. Cela lui prit quelques instants avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé au cœur de la forêt et quand ça lui revint, il se leva brusquement en oubliant la douleur qui le parcourait. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la forêt afin d'aller terminer ce qui avait été commencé. Il voulait avoir cette confrontation, il la voulait plus que tout.

" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué? Tu en avais la possibilité! Tu n'es qu'un lâche! Un lâche et un traître. Quand on va se retrouver, tu vas véritablement crever, je n'aurai aucune pitié et aucun remord à en finir avec toi. Dumbledore ne sera pas là pour te sauver!

Ron s'époumonait à menacer Harry, ne sachant s'il l'attendait vraiment. Il voulait achever ce qu'il avait cru terminer… seulement, un bras robuste le retint, le tenant solidement loin de la limite dangereuse.

" Lâches-moi, Ravel, s'écria Ron en essayant de se libérer de la poigne puissante d'Isaac.

" Tu n'y retourneras pas Weasley, trancha-t-il en le regardant férocement. Tu as vu dans qu'elle état tu es?

" Je me fiche complètement de mes blessures, je veux en finir une fois pour toute avec cet enfoiré.

" Je ne parle pas de tes blessures, s'irrita-t-il, à la seconde que tu va mettre le gros orteil dépassé la limite, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru. Ta petite tactique de tout à l'heure ne marchera plus.

" Je m'en fiche complètement, grogna-t-il tout en essayant de se déprendre.

" Qui est-ce? demanda Franck. On a droit de savoir qui on combat.

Ron se retourna vers lui et le fixa. Bande de crétin, s'il n'avait pas encore compris c'est qu'ils sont vraiment stupides. Mais cette stupidité était peut-être liée au fait qu'il n'était pas encore près à l'admettre. Potter était toujours considérer comme un dieu au sien des aurors.

" Vous le savez déjà, répondit-il.

Les trois chasseurs de mages noirs se regardèrent et ils se retournèrent vers lui. Ronald, vit bien vite qu'ils avaient compris mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'accepter, alors il éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie évidemment, il riait parce qu'il était exaspérer de voir le culte que les gens pouvait avoir envers Harry _saint_ Potter, de voir leur refus de croire qu'il pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'il est dans leur cœur, de voir combien ils étaient bornés à l'idée de voir leur idole dégringoler et tomber aussi bas qu'un piètre mangemort, de voir leurs idéaux s'obscurcir. Ron, lui avait dû faire face à ce dilemme quand il avait vu sa sœur mourir des mains de son meilleur ami et il avait fait son choix rapidement, même s'il ne l'avait jamais accepté…

" Potter, murmura Franck Tucker.

" Enfin! Vous avez été long sur ce coup là, s'exclama Ron.

" Tu n'es pas sérieux, ça ne peut être lui, répliqua Meneau. Ce n'est pas un mage noir, il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, il ne peut pas être comme lui.

" Justement, intervient Tucker, s'il l'a vaincu, c'est qu'il était plus fort que lui comme l'a dit Ron tout à l'heure (_chapitre précédent_), Potter était également son meilleur ami à Poudlard, c'est pour cela qu'il a pu entrer dans la forêt avec des sentiments antérieurs et en plus, en ce référant au meurtre que l'Ombre à fait…

" Ils étaient tous reliés à Harry Potter, termina Ravel. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit au départ Ron? Sachant que c'était Potter qu'on combattait, on aurait été plus sur nos gardes.

" Vous le serez à l'avenir, lança Ron, maintenant j'ai quelque chose à terminer.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ravel et se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt. Cependant, l'homme robuste le bloqua une seconde fois.

" Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit-il ne cédant pas au regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'ancien Gryffondor, rentre chez toi et soignes-toi. Nous nous occupons de récupérer Hermione.

" Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec lui, murmura Ron dont les défenses tombèrent abruptement.

Il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui, les blessures l'affaiblir et sa peur l'anéantir. Il baissa alors toutes ses armes et se laissa convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'entre temps, l'Ordre aura trouvé une solution ou qu'Hermione aura réussit à s'échapper… parce qu'il ne portait aucun espoir dans les aurors… Harry devait être pris au cœur, le combat physique ne fonctionnait plus…

À peine avait-il transplaner dans la cour du Terrier que trois autres aurors lui tombèrent dessus. Au moins ils sont rapides, se dit Ron. La surveillance de la maison était encore en place, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais était-ce suffisant pour faire face à Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas trop y pense, pour l'instant, il voulait aller prendre une bonne douche et soigner ses blessures. Il savait bien que l'option « dodo » ne soit pas en liste, seul une potion de sommeil pourrait le faire dormir et encore. Il était trop bouleverser pour envisager un sommeil si léger soit-il. De toute manière, il devait rester éveiller pour veiller sur sa famille qu'il chérissait tant!

Après un interrogatoire interminable pour prouver qu'il était réellement celui qu'il prétendait, les aurors l'autorisèrent finalement à entrer chez lui. Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonné depuis bien longtemps, alors il s'attendait à rentrer dans une maison où Morphée avait recueillit tout le monde dans ses bras, mais la maison n'étaient pas complètement endormie. Une vive lumière provenait de la cuisine ainsi que des murmures agités. Il s'avança lentement vers le lieu actif, poussa la porte grinçante et découvrit sa famille et quelques membres de l'Ordre tablée au centre de la pièce.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec chacun une expression faciale différente. Au bout de la table, se tenaient les jumeaux, une sévérité inhabituelle accroché au visage, Lupin, assit à leurs côtés, arborait un facial insondable, Tonks avait le visage entre les mains et n'avait pas réagit à son entré, Arthur paressait choqué par l'état dans lequel son plus jeune fils se présentait à eux, Bill le regardait soucieux, Shacklebolt avait laissé échapper un soupir et Molly… pauvre Molly… elle passa par plusieurs émotions en quelques secondes… une peur bleue en entendant la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle n'attendait plus personne, une inquiétude flagrante en voyant l'état de son fils et une colère noire envers celui-ci puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche pour le soigner.

Cependant, dans l'état psychologique et physique lamentable dans lequel Ron se trouvait, il ne résista pas bien longtemps aux foudres de sa mère. Il s'assit donc sagement sur une chaise, face à l'assemblé et laissa sa tendre génitrice prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Isaac Ravel avait apporté quelques soins, mais ils étaient bien rudimentaires comparer à ce que peut faire Docteur Maman!

Il se laissa soigner quelques instants dans le silence complet. Ils attendaient des éclaircissements sur ce qui s'était passé, bien évidemment. Mais que pouvait-il leur dire de plus de ce qui avait déjà été dit. Il avait transmis son message, le message de Dumbledore avait également été entendu avec attention. Il n'avait pas d'autre argument pour les convaincre, ils devaient faire un choix, de le croire ou pas, tout leur appartenait maintenant.

Sous leurs regards avides, il ne put que répondre :

" Je n'ai rien à rajouter à ce qui a déjà été dit.

" Moi je crois que si Ronald, réprimanda sa mère.

C'était terriblement dur pour cette mère de parler de la mort de son presque fils, et avec le rapport de la réunion que son mari lui avait fait en revenant, l'avait complètement chamboulé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que son mari lui avait rapporté. Pour elle Harry était encore à son esprit un enfant que le destin lui avait arraché trop rapidement, au même titre que sa petite Ginny. Encore là, elle n'envisageait même pas la possibilité que son fils adoptif ait mit fin au jour de sa bien-aimée.

Son plus jeune fils l'avait empêché d'aller à cette réunion pour ne pas être blesser. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait le contenue de la réunion, c'était par les propos de son fils qu'elle était le plus blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il prétende des choses de la sorte envers son meilleur ami. Même si elle aussi avait sentit la chaleur de Dumbledore et qu'Arthur lui avait dit les circonstances dans lesquels il était apparut, elle ne voulait toujours pas le croire. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé, elle était en colère contre son fils, elle était déçue par lui. La seule raison valable qu'elle avait trouvée pour que son fils agisse ainsi, c'est qu'il s'appuie sur les évènements qui s'était passé dix-huit ans auparavant. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir de la rancune par rapport à ce que Harry avait fait avec Hermione? Non, bien sur que non, mais elle le trouvait égoïste de n'avoir de la haine qu'envers Harry. Hermione avait été aussi coupable que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il ne pouvait prétendre des fourberies aussi horribles pour ce venger de cette trahison, sur ce point elle ne reconnaissait pas son Ronny, il avait beau être rancunier, à un tel point… jamais… C'est pourquoi, elle était déboussolée plus qu'autre chose par les dernières révélations.

" Quoi donc maman? répondit Ron en grimaçant car Molly soignait une plaie particulièrement profonde.

" Kingsley nous a dis que tu avais des explications à nous donner à propos de la mort de Harry, dit-elle avec une voix chevrotante vers la fin de sa phrase.

Ron reçu cette remarque comme un coup de point au visage, son ami l'avait dénoncé… en quelque sorte, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait esquiver de répondre à ça. Et mentir à sa famille entière… il ne l'avait fait que trop longtemps.

" Maman, Harry n'est pas mort, parvint-il à dire en regardant furieusement Kingsley. Et pour preuve, tu soignes présentement les blessures que lui-même m'a faites.

Mrs Weasley cessa brusquement tout mouvement, elle arrêta même de respirer. Seulement, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui s'était figé à cette remarque. Sept autres paires de yeux le regardaient interdis.

" Tu… tu as vu Harry? hésita Remus.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête cette affirmation. Il avait vu Harry, mais pas le Harry qu'il connaissait.

" Où est-il? demanda Arthur avec précaution.

" Dans une forêt près de Pré-au-lard, répondit-il sincèrement.

" Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, s'exclama Fred.

" Effectivement, répondit Ron.

C'était le moment ou jamais, il devait tout leur avouer, à cet instant, sison il pourrait perdre leur confiance à jamais.

" Le Harry que vous connaissiez n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, reprit-il suite à l'expression stupéfaite qui avait envahit les visages. Le Harry que vous connaissiez n'aurait jamais tué Ginny, le Harry que vous connaissiez n'aurait jamais séquestré Hermione pour ainsi m'empêcher de l'approcher.

" Quoi? s'exclama quelques membres de sa famille.

" Hermione a disparut depuis hier et le dernier endroit où elle fut repérer c'est aux frontières de la forêt où abrite l'Ombre, répondit Kingsley. Et puisque l'Ombre est Harry…

" Je refuse de croire en une telle chose, s'écria Molly en s'écartant de son plus jeune fils.

" Maman, Harry a changé après son affrontement contre Voldemort, souffla Ron dont le cœur battait à tout rompre car il sentait qu'il devra dire la vérité d'ici peu.

Molly recula encore plus et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, Harry était gentil, il n'était pas ce que Ron lui disait. Arthur l'avait rejoint essayant de la consoler, de lui enlever les mains des oreilles pour qu'elle écoute, même si lui aussi avait encore de la difficulté à comprendre.

" Ron, c'est le moment, dit Kingsley sous les cris de Molly.

" Le moment pour quoi? demanda George.

" Pour vous dire ce qui c'est réellement passé dans la Chambre des Secrets, ajouta Kingsley.

Ron était maintenant pris au piège, il ne pouvait plus s'esquiver, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et faire croire à sa famille que ce qui est écrit est vrai. Il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il remercia intérieurement son chef de l'incité, car il ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait lui-même.

" Je vais plutôt vous le montrer, dit-il. Je suis désolé Maman…

Sa mère allait probablement être la plus touché, il voulait lui éviter ça, mais il ne le pouvait plus. Il baissa alors les lumières d'un geste de la main et pris la fiole dans sa poche. Kingsley fit apparaître sa pensine au centre de la table et Ron fit couler le souvenir à l'intérieur…

* * *

Harry était finalement près à mettre son plan en marche. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, Hermione lui ferait à nouveau confiance, même qu'il aurait peut-être un supplément de sa part… il pourrait former une famille avec Hermione et Emily, et Ron serait hors course, bel et bien mort…

Il s'exécuta à la première phase de son plan en réveillant Hermione. Il était couché près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement le visage en prononçant son nom doucement. Cela lui prit de nombreuses minutes avant d'y parvenir. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il l'aimait tant… Elle papillonna des paupières quelques instants avant de s'asseoir brusquement.

Elle avait le souffle saccadé, le cœur qui palpitait rapidement. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Quel rêve étrange et effrayant avait-elle fait! Seulement, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta fortement avant de se retourner et rencontrer ses deux émeraudes scintillantes.

" Harry, murmura-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même qu'il était bel et bien là. Que m'as-tu fait?

Elle se souvenait qu'il avait pointé sa baguette sur elle dans une rage insondable, et ensuite c'est le trou noir.

" Rien du tout! répondit-il en souriant. Tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai allongé ici en attendant que tu te réveilles. Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse te faire quelque chose?

Hermione replongea son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête.

" Je n'en sais rien Harry, c'est tellement confus.

Harry approcha sa main et lui caressa le dos en signe de réconfort. Elle se laissa faire et ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne parole.

" J'ai ressentit quelque chose lorsque j'étais endormie, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination ou si c'était bien réel.

" Qu'as-tu ressentit? Demanda Harry qui savait déjà la réponse pour l'avoir fortement perçut lui-même.

" C'est dur à expliquer… C'était comme une chaleur qui s'emparait de mon cœur. Une flamme peut-être bien, mais je sais que cette force provient de Dumbledore. Je suis incapable de dire comment je le sais, c'est là, c'est tout!

" Je l'ai ressentit moi aussi, avoua Harry.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui surprise, elle qui croyait que ce n'était que son imagination…

" Dumbledore m'a déjà dit qu'une chose comme celle-là pourrait ce produire, inventa-t-il. Les Phénix sont des oiseaux très proches de leur maître et quand celui-ci meurt, l'oiseau en question ne vit pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce que je crois, c'est que Fumseck est mort et qu'il nous a transmis un dernier au revoir à sa manière, puisque nous étions des gens proches de son maître.

Harry se félicita de ce mensonge vitement inventé, car il voyait bien qu'Hermione ait envie de le croire. C'était probable, mais tout à fait faux. Potter savait que cette chaleur venait directement de Dumbledore, pas de Fumseck. C'était peut-être le phénix qui l'avait transmise, mais la source mère était le défunt mage blanc. Comment, il l'ignorait, pourquoi il avait une petite idée et se doutait que lui et Hermione n'étaient pas les seul à l'avoir ressentit. Cette magie chaleureuse qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps l'avait complètement bouleversé. Ce qui le rendait encore plus en colère contre Dumbledore…

" Harry!

Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lui répondit à son grand bonheur. Son sourire lui avait tant manqué qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue du revers de la main puis de dessiner son magnifique sourire avec son pouce.

Cette caresse la fit frissonner comme elle n'avait pas vibré depuis longtemps. Les caresses de Ron avaient perdu cette adoration depuis longtemps. Bien sur, elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore avec toute la force qu'auparavant, mais la passion dont ils avaient fait preuve auparavant quand ils se touchaient avait laissé place à l'habitude. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur de cette main sur son visage, elle laissa même échapper, malgré elle, un soupir de bien être. Seulement, la raison lui revint vite à l'esprit quand elle sentit un souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Harry était dangereusement proche, c'est alors qu'elle détourna la tête et les lèvres de son compagnon vinrent toucher sa joue. Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration.

" Harry, je ne peux pas, dit-elle à contre cœur pendant qu'il reculait.

Elle en avait envie, énormément envie même, mais ce n'était pas _raisonnable._

Harry avait détourné les yeux et regardait maintenant un point invisible au fond de la cabane de bois. Hermione le regarda attentivement tandis qu'il avait les yeux ailleurs. il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses traits étaient certainement plus murs, mais il ne paressait pas à avoir autant vieillit qu'elle est les autres de leur génération. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, toujours aussi noir, ses yeux avaient gardé cette couleur qu'elle aimait tant, mais avait perdu de leur éclat, en fait c'est ce qui avait le plus changer chez lui. Son regard, même quand il la regardait, ses yeux était plus froid qu'auparavant. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder avec tant d'appétit… elle continua sa descente vers son coup où elle cessa sa progression brusquement. Il avait une marque, presque invisible d'un jaune brunâtre, comme un vieux bleu qui ne veut pas partir.

Instinctivement elle approcha sa main et dessina la marque du bout des doigts. Harry sursauta à ce contact et retira la main d'Hermione subitement comme si la douleur était toujours présente.

" Que t'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-elle doucement.

" Rien, dit-il un peu trop abruptement. C'est une vielle blessure.

" Comment est-ce arrivé?

" Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir, répondit-il en détournant une nouvelle fois la tête.

" C'est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets? questionna-t-elle en lui saisissant le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

Il acquiesça en inclina la tête.

" Alors je veux savoir, ordonna-t-elle.

" Ça ne va pas te plaire…

" Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir. Ronald n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, j'espère au moins que toi tu le feras.

Alors Ron ne lui avait jamais rien dit, c'était bien... même très bien, pensa Harry.

" Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'est que mensonge alors je veux avoir la vérité, s'emporta-t-elle. Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de te tuer ?

" Je préfère te le montrer.

Harry se leva du lit et se dirigea vers une armoire. Pour le moment, tout marchait comme prévu… De là, il en sortie une pensine qu'il vint déposer sur lit en face d'Hermione. Elle était impatiente et inquiète envers ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans cette pensine. Harry l'incita à y aller et elle ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois, elle plongea sans recul dans la pensine.

Elle atterrit dans un couloir froid, humide et noir. Harry avança d'un pas résolu devant elle. C'est le cœur battant la chamaille qu'Hermione entreprit sa marche derrière lui. Il avançait précautionneusement, la baguette lumineuse devant lui et près à tout mouvement suspect dans ce tunnel sinueux. Les minutes passèrent sans que le temps ne semble filer. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache pertinemment que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, son attention était au maximum et chaque bruissement la faisait sursauter. À la lueur de la baguette du Survivant, un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpent entrelacés apparut devant eux. Hermione voulu regarder le mur avec plus d'attention, mais un horrible sifflement vint résonner dans son oreille.

Elle vit Harry se figer et se retourner précipitamment rangeant sa baguette et sortant de sa cape une magnifique épée. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que Harry regardait avec autant d'intensité et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme serpent. Un cri strident sortit involontairement de sa bouche. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et regarda l'échange entre Harry et le serpent. Apparemment, ils étaient en grande discussion. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Harry ne paressait pas du tout effrayer par la créature. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et avait même un sourire suffisant accroché au visage et ses yeux… ses yeux reflétait une haine sans nom.

Sans avertissement préalable, Nagini se jeta la gueule ouverte sur Harry, ce qui décrocha un autre cri d'horreur à Hermione. Seulement, son ami avait réussit à esquiver le coup qui aurait été fatal et s'élança avec une force presque surhumaine mêlé à un cri de guerre, sur le corps visqueux du reptile, et tranchant la bête en deux. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent en peu partout et Nagini tomba en deux parties sur le sol de pierre. Quelques spasmes secoua la carcasse, puis ce fut le calme plat.

Harry essuya la lame de l'épée avec un pan de sa robe et la replaça à sa ceinture pour en ressortir sa baguette. Il regarda le reptile puis il murmura : « _Tu es maintenant mortel, Tom._ » Hermione ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi Harry disait cela et en quoi cela concernait Nagini, mais ce qu'elle compris c'est que Voldemort n'était plus invincible. Mais ça, elle le savait déjà puisqu'il était mort.

Elle suivit alors Harry pénétrer dans la Chambre. Une longue pièce éclairée d'une lumière vacillante. D'immenses piliers de pierre se noyaient dans l'obscurité du plafond. Hermione savait que Voldemort se terrait à l'ombre de l'un de ses piliers, près à attaquer et fut surprise de voir Harry avancer sans aucune retenue. Il devait savoir que le Lord Noir était caché quelque part et pouvait ressurgir à n'importe quel moment, mais apparemment, Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

Il courrait à présent, précipitamment vers la statut au fond de la salle. Hermione eut de la difficulté à le suivre, mais c'est quand il s'arrêta net, qu'elle remarqua la raison de son empressement. Aux pieds de Harry, se tenait le corps inerte de Ginny.

Elle entendu Harry ravaler un sanglot et le vit s'accroupir près de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Il la secoua légèrement en prononçant son nom d'une voix remplis de prière. Il caressa le visage d'ange de sa belle, blanc comme la porcelaine, en dégageant des mèches rebelles de devant ses yeux puis il glissa ses doigts dans son cou.

Hermione vit son meilleur ami se décomposer, son visage se crisper par la douleur et se noyer dans une mer de larmes qui déferlaient librement sur ses joues. Elle le vit s'accrocher désespérément au corps inerte, qu'elle savait mort. Harry serra Ginny étroitement contre lui, la berçant, pleurant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, marmonnant des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

Elle ne s'était pas préparer, en entrant dans la pensine, à voir Ginny étendue sur le sol, sans vie. Même si cela faisait dix-huit ans, presque jour pour jour que cela c'était produit, c'était comme si elle le vivait en même temps que Harry. Son cœur s'était brisé à nouveau, la douleur et la tristesse l'avaient rejoint. Elle avait pleuré la mort de son amie, plusieurs année auparavant, mais elle laissa quand même les larmes déferler sur ses joues.

L'épreuve était tellement intense qu'elle n'entendit pas le gong de l'horloge sonner le premier coup de huit heures, ni le second, ni les autres qui s'en suivit. Elle regardait la sinistre scène qui se déroulait devant elle…

Ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité, c'est quand une voix sifflante résonna dans la pénombre à sa gauche. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, mais elle savait à qui elle appartenait, Harry lui en avait si souvent parlé qu'elle pourrait la reconnaître dans une foule bruyante.

Elle s'est bien défendue, commença la voix. Un courage olympien typique des Gryffondor et une fougue sauvage que je n'avais vue quand combattant ta Sang-de-bourbe de mère… elles se ressemblent beaucoup toutes les deux, tu ne trouves pas? Toutes les deux ont combattu pour te protéger… toutes les deux sont mortes pour toi. Qu'elle preuve d'amour!

Hermione avait serré les dents en entendant ses paroles. Comment osait-il dire des choses pareilles? Une haine profonde remonta à la surface, masquant sa tristesse. Elle se demandait comment Harry faisait pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas répondre à ce monstre, de ne pas l'attaquer sur-le-champ. Il était resté stoïque, il n'avait que relevé la tête, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Voldemort sortit finalement de la noirceur et se plaça derrière Harry à quelques pas seulement de lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement sur Harry. Même si elle savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas, Hermione eut quand eut peur pour Harry et le supplia de se retourner. Évidemment, il ne l'entendit pas et il ne se retourna pas.

Le Mage Noir commença visiblement à perdre patience, ses traits s'étaient durcis et ses jointures de la main qui tenait sa baguette avaient viré au blanc, enfin plus blanc qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il siffla quelque chose en Fourchelang donc Hermione ne comprit pas, mais Harry lui avait compris. Il s'était décidé à bouger. Après un doux baiser dans le front froid de Ginny, il se releva, toujours de dos à Voldemort, la main étroitement refermé sur sa baguette et fit quelques pas de côté. Il devait savoir que Voldemort ne l'attaquerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il ne lui ferait pas face.

Hermione se déplaça également pour ne pas entrer en ligne de tire.

Harry se retourna finalement. Elle n'avait jamais son ami avec une telle expression au visage. Ce devait-être de la haine, mais cela paressait bien au-delà que la simple animosité. Voldemort était celui qui l'avait fait souffrir depuis qu'il était tout petit. Voldemort avait tué ses parents pour l'avoir lui, Voldemort avait tué Cédric Diggory simplement parce qu'il était là, un disciple de Voldemort avait tué Sirius parce que celui-ci le défendait, Voldemort avait tué Ginny parce qu'elle l'aimait… Harry avait plus de raison que quiconque pour abhorrer Voldemort. ce sentiment se reflétait sur son visage sans qu'il n'y ait de mot pour le décrire.

Le Lord prononça une autre parole en langue d'héritier de Serpentard et le visage du Survivant se transforma outrageusement. Un sourire arrogant se dessina à présent sur son visage, comme lorsqu'il était face au serpent. Il laissa même échapper un ricanement.

" Tu crois? dit-il.

Hermione fut presque heureuse qu'il parle normalement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre la raison de ce sourire. Voldemort parut un instant inquiet mais reprit confiance et recommença son baratin en laquage sifflant. Ce fut un autre éclat de rire de la part de Harry.

" Tom, Tom, Tom, ricana Harry.

Hermione fut surprise de son audace. Il n'avait donc pas peur de la réaction de Voldemort alors qu'il lui riait en plein visage? Harry devait avoir perdu quelque peu de sa raison…

Mais Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi Harry riait ainsi, car il répondit à Voldemort en Fourchelang, dans un long discourt où à chaque phrase, Hermione voyait le visage du Mage se décomposer, perdre toute couleur ou devenir rouge de colère. Elle en fut quelque peu déçu car elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui rendait celui qui terrorisait tout le monde aussi malade.

Quand Harry termina son discourt, son adversaire n'attendit pas une seconde pour déferler sa rage et sa haine sur lui. La bataille commença. Les sorts fusaient de partout se projetant sur les colonnes de pierre, se perdant dans la noirceur du plafond, touchant le combattant. Hermione du fermer les yeux face à la violence des sorts et quand elle se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux et vit Harry plonger pour esquiver un coup probablement fatal puis en recevoir un autre de plein fouet ce qui le projeta contre une colonne où il s'écroula immobile au sol.

Harry ne pouvait être mort, car c'est Voldemort qui mourrait dans cet affrontement… Il ne bougea pas pendant un bon moment et elle vit Voldemort approcher lentement. C'était maintenant lui qui souriait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Harry avait relevé la tête et la baguette et prononça le sort mortel.

Hermione referma les yeux sous la puissance de l'éclair vert et entendit une masse molle heurter le sol. Elle savait que c'était terminer alors elle ouvrit un œil, puis un autre et vit le corps inerte et sans vit du plus terrifiant Mage Noir. Elle esquissa malgré elle un sourire sur son visage.

Son regard glissa du corps de Voldemort à celui de Harry, il était toujours au sol, mais il rampait pour rejoindre Ginny. Il paressait souffrir terriblement.

Tandis que le Survivant se lova contre Ginny, le gong de l'horloge sonna le premier coup de neuf heures…

Elle savait que Ron allait bientôt arriver et elle appréhendait fortement ce qui allait ce passer. Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait tué Harry parce que ce dernier avait tué sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas du tout tué, elle était morte bien avant son arrivé, Harry n'avait pu rien faire pour la sauver. Alors comment Ron pouvait-il dire des atrocités de ce genre? Comment avait-il pu croire à une chose pareille?

Les minutes passèrent tandis qu'elle regardait Harry caresser les cheveux de Ginny tout en pleurant sa mort. Un bruit sourd la fit se retourner et elle vit Ron entrer dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard à Voldemort couché par terre, et Hermione vit son visage prendre des traits rayonnants avant de tourner la tête vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait Harry et Ginny. Son visage s'assombrit et prit les mêmes traits que Harry arborait quand il avait découvert Ginny.

Il s'avança lentement vers les deux corps et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Il leva subitement sa baguette et d'une voix rageuse, il ordonna Harry de se lever. Ce dernier se retourna, l'incompréhension affichée au visage. Il se mit péniblement debout et fit face à Ron.

" Tu l'as tué, l'accusa le rouquin dans une rage féroce.

" Ron, je…, commença Harry.

Mais il ne le laissa pas terminer. Il le frappa violemment au visage et Harry perdit l'équilibre, s'écroulant au sol.

" Tu devais la protéger, la sauver, c'était ton devoir de le faire, s'époumona Ron, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues. Mais au lieu de ça, tu la trompes et tu la laisses se faire tuer par Voldemort. C'est de ta faute, tout ça est de ta faute… ça toujours été de ta faute…

Hermione vit alors pour la première fois l'étendu des pouvoirs sans baguette de son mari. Elle l'avait bien vu quelque fois utiliser ce don, éteindre une chandelle, usé d'un sort d'attraction, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu sa force… Il avait attrapé Harry par la gorge d'une main, sans le touché et l'avait relevé au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, embrasé de démence, ses traits tordus par le mal. Les larmes formant des sillions dans ses joues écarlates. Harry essayait de se déprendre de cette force invisible, mais apparemment Ron était trop fort. Le rouquin avait complètement perdu toute logique, la mort de sa sœur l'avait terrassée.

Hermione ferma les yeux en voyant le visage de Harry bleuir. Son mari était en train de tué son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait regarder plus longtemps. Elle en avait mal au cœur de voir ce que la tristesse pouvait faire, ce que la douleur qui ne porte pas de nom peut produire chez les gens, comment la raison peut nous quitter si facilement… Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que Ron en soit arrivé à vouloir tué Harry. Bien sur, il avait toujours eut un tempérament excessif, emporté sous les impulsions. Il aurait évidemment été d'ordinaire qu'il le tabasse pour faire sortir sa rage, mais de la, à vouloir le tué… elle ne parvenait pas à le concevoir, même si elle le voyait…

Ses pieds s'élevèrent soudainement du sol et elle se sentit atterrit sur le matelas duveteux qu'elle avait quitté une heure avant. Cela lui prit un moment pour amalgamer les émotions excessives qu'elle avait ressentit durant cette heure et elle ne sut les contenir. Les forts sanglots s'empara d'elle, incapable de les contrôler.

Harry qui s'était éloigné de la pensine pendant qu'elle était à l'intérieure, se rapprocha et l'enlaça solidement. Il essaya de faire soupirer les plaintes de cette femme en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes que lui seul avait l'imagination d'inventer. Les pleurs d'Hermione diminuèrent progressivement, laissant place à de simples reniflements et soupires. Toujours prisonnières de la chaleur des bras de son ami, elle cala son nez trempé dans son cou et resta ainsi encore un bonne période de temps.

Finalement, elle décida de relever la tête et de rencontrer les merveilleux yeux verts du Survivant. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent « _Merci_ » pour commence, puis elle termina par « _Je suis désolée._ » Elle sentait qu'elle devait dire cela, que ce soit pour demander pardon pour les actes terribles qu'avait fait son mari ou pour appuyer la peine et le carnage qu'avait du subir le Sauveur.

" Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Hermione, dit-il doucement en lui enveloppant son visage de ses deux larmes mains. Ce devait arriver ainsi.

" Mais Ron n'avait pas à…

Il glissa son pouce sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.

" Ron est déjà pardonné, dit-il.

Devant l'incompréhension flagrante sur le visage d'Hermione, il continua :

" Ron a agit rudement, mais normalement. J'ai fait la même chose que lui, en fait, j'ai tué celui qui avait fait ça à Ginny. Il aurait fait la même chose si Voldemort avait toujours été debout, je devais la protéger et j'ai échoué, comme il l'a dit, je suis cou…

" NON! l'interrompit-elle en saisissant la main qui l'empêchait de parler. Je t'interdis de dire que tu es coupable, tu n'y pouvais rien.

Harry baissa les yeux, s'empêchant fortement pour ne pas sourire. Son plan marchait comme prévu…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils avaient tous deux les regards sur leurs mains jointes. Hermione avait saisit sa main et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle caressait du pouce le dos de cette main qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Ses mains… fortes, douces, agiles…

" Hermione, commença Harry en interrompant les pensées peu vertueuses de la brunette. J'aimerais te poser une question.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pourquoi elle rougissait légèrement. Elle l'informa d'un signe de tête qu'elle était prête à répondre à sa question.

Il se racla la gorge et s'élança :

" Tu dois te rappeler la dernière conversation qu'on a eut toi, moi et Ron.

Elle baissa la tête, comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en souvenir… Elle acquiesça pour encourager Harry de continuer.

" Tu dois alors te rappeler ce que j'ai dit à propos des sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

Ça non plus elle n'avait pu l'oublier, et qui plus est, cela la tourmentait encore régulièrement.

" Je veux que tu saches que c'est toujours le cas.

Hermione dégagea ses mains, mais Harry les rattrapa aussitôt.

" Ce que je veux savoir, continua Harry en essayant de capter son regard, c'est ce que toi tu ressentais.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse de sa part, mais vit bien les larmes sur ses joues, alors il continua.

" Hermione, dit-il en serrant plus fortement ses mains dans les siennes. Je veux savoir, c'est important pour moi.

" J'aime Ron, murmura-t-elle.

" Ça, je le sais déjà, répondit-il un peu irrité. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, mais malheureusement pour elle, il était difficile de mentir en face du legiliman qu'il était devenu.

" Ne te ment pas à toi-même Hermione, termina-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

" Harry, je n'ai pas le droit, murmura Hermione en s'écartant si légèrement que leur bouche se frôlait dangereusement.

" Oublis ta raison, laisses parler ton cœur, répondit-il en espérant grandement arriver à ses fins.

À peine quelques secondes passèrent entre cette phrase et la réponse, mais le temps avait semblé une éternité pour Harry avant d'accueillir fougueusement les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir cet amour et ce désir… elle devait l'assouvir pour l'assoupir.

C'est avec un sourire triomphant qu'Harry répondit au baiser et à tout ce qui s'en suivit…

* * *

Voilà!  
Je n'ai rien à dire en particulier alors... à la prochaine!  
Review SVP  
Emily 


	9. Chapitre 9

L'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic!  
Àvous de voir s'il est bon!  
Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 9

Elle se réveilla avec une lenteur paresseuse agréablement emmitouflée dans la chaleur enivrante et câline de son amant. Les bras sveltes mais puissant de son homme d'occasion l'empoignaient d'une force autoritaire et elle ne put que sentir la faiblesse de la soumission l'envahir. Seulement, l'obéissance qu'elle avait fait preuve la nuit précédente et qu'elle continuait de perdurer n'était pas uniquement les résultats de la solidité dominatrice de son compagnon de couche. Elle était également esclave d'elle-même. Pour une foi, la raison avait plié et rangé les armes devant les requêtes de la passion. Son corps était à présent le pantin de son cœur et non de sa tête. Toutefois, cela ne la dérangeait guère. Cela était même plutôt agréable. Sentir dans son dos ce coffre robuste se soulever d'un rythme lent en harmonie avec le sien, ce souffle chaud caresser tendrement les fins cheveux de sa nuque, cette main qui glissait nonchalamment sur son ventre d'un automatisme étrangement naturel, la laissait complètement étourdie et frissonnante. Elle dégustait ce moment avec tous les sens qu'elle pouvait exploiter, comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Hermione ne voulait pas penser ni aux conséquences de ses actes, ni aux significations de ses sentiments qui l'avait envahit l'instant qu'elle l'avait revu et qui l'avait entraîné dans ce lit douillet. C'était le moment présent qui lui importait, l'endroit actuel, loin de toute réalité. Même si l'image frappante de sa famille venait de lui traverser l'esprit, un grognement confortable et un nez lui chatouillant le cou lui avait fait subitement fait oublier cette dérangeante vision.

Légèrement courbaturée par les activités de la nuit, elle se retourna lentement mais habilement et rencontra deux magnifiques émeraudes encore endormies. Elle sourit devant cet air éméché et enfantin qu'il déployait aux premières heures du jour. Cela l'avait toujours fait craquer, malgré que cette fois, elle le voie immédiatement délaissé des bras de Morphée.

" Bonjour, murmura-t-il en capturant ses lèvres laissant sa main vagabonder sur ses reins pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

" Bonjour, répondit-elle en détachant ses lèvres que pour prononcer le mot.

Elle enchevêtra ses doigts dans la tignasse hirsute de son compagnon pour ainsi approfondir le baiser et accentuer la proximité de leur corps.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent et s'aimèrent encore une fois…

Entrelacés dans la chaleur qu'ils avaient créée sous la couette, ils savourèrent ce moment unique et particulièrement spécial. Un instant d'extase partagé et remercié.

Hermione avait à présent la tête sur le torse de l'homme à la cicatrice légendaire et écoutait ses battements réguliers et puissants, se laissant bercé par cette douce cadence. Rien au monde n'aurait pu la déloger de cet endroit magique, la guerre aurait pu éclater directement derrière la porte de cette cabane et elle n'aurait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. Elle n'aurait probablement même pas sourcilier. Elle était bien, terriblement bien et étrangement… libre. Sa main gauche apposée sur le torse de Harry arborait cet élan de liberté. L'annulaire était nu de tout serment. Le jonc avait vitement rejoint les vêtements au sol, sans qu'elle ne se pose plus de question. Ainsi, en regardant sa main, elle ne ressentait aucun regret envers les actes posés.

Pendant qu'elle dessinait des cercles et des nuages sur la peau claire et frémissante de Potter, ce dernier caressait les boucles sauvages de sa belle qui tombaient près de son visage.

" Parles-moi d'Emily, dit-il doucement.

Il voulait la connaître, c'était évident, mais était-ce pour pouvoir mieux la dominer ou pour attendrir la mère… peut-être les deux.

Hermione avait quelque peu tressaillit et raidit à l'évocation de sa fille… leur fille. Emily. Bien sur qu'il voulait la connaître, il en avait parfaitement le droit et ce serait d'être d'une effronterie grave de ne pas privilégier ce sujet un si bon matin. Il ne savait rien d'elle, ne serait-ce que les trait de son visage, apparaissant sur une photo. Elle ne savait par où commencer. Il y avait tant de choses à dire, mais heureusement, il lui rendit la tâche plus facile en posant des questions. Probablement qu'il avait vu son trouble et sa retenue.

Connaître une personne s'apparente à savoir pratiquement tout d'elle, du début à la fin. Sa première question fut donc inévitablement la date de son anniversaire.

" Le 27 mars, avait répondu Hermione, lors d'une journée ensoleillée et particulièrement chaude pour la saison.

Elle lui avait parlé de l'accouchement, la tranquillité du bébé au retour à la maison, son premier sourire, sa première dent, ses crises, ses premiers pas… tout ça dans un enthousiasme peu contenu. Hermione était reconnu pour sa mémoire infaillible, alors elle récitait ses souvenirs avec une facilité étonnante. Elle pouvait même citer la date de l'événement… seulement elle omettait un détail important dans son récit.

Ronald.

C'était tout à fait volontaire, mais elle ne put le mettre à l'écart bien longtemps quand Harry lui demanda qu'avait été le premier mot de la petite puce aux cheveux roux. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et se colla plus fermement contre Harry, pour ainsi, peut-être réussir à atténuer sa réaction.

" Papa, répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle le sentit se tendre sous elle, mais après qu'il prit une profonde inspiration, il recommença son interrogatoire comme si rien ne l'avait perturbé.

Mais il en était tout autrement…

Papa… c'était lui son père et non l'espère de grand gamin dégingandé qui avait osé mettre la bague au doigt de sa belle. Il était jaloux, comment ne l'être autrement? Cela aurait du être lui qui reçoive ce premier mot d'amour, pas _l'autre_. Mais il ne devait pas trop le démontrer… Ron avait été pardonné… Aucune colère, rancune ou haine ne devait être perceptible quand il était question de ce rouquin. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en ressentait pas…

Seulement, Ron n'était pas le seul sujet qu'Hermione aurait du évité d'aborder. Pour ce dernier, Harry était encore capable de camoufler ses sentiments à son égard, mais l'autre personnage qui avait beaucoup été présent dans la vie d'Emily le chicotait d'une manière plus précise. Alors quand Hermione rapporta qu'Emily avait connu les bienfaits de l'enseignement de Dumbledore depuis l'âge de ses quatre ans, ce n'est pas qu'une raideur qui s'empara de Potter, mais bien d'un choc tel qu'il du s'asseoir brusquement, délogeant ainsi Hermione de son oreiller douillette qu'était son torse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle passablement inquiète et surprise de ce comportement.

" Rien, grommela-t-il en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit.

Le fait est que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il agrippa ses lunettes, enfila ses pantalons et entreprit une marche de cent pas au travers la petite pièce.

Il ne portait plus véritablement le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore dans son cœur comme autrefois. D'après les dates qu'Hermione avait formulées, la première rencontre entre sa fille et le vieux mage avait été quelques temps seulement après la rupture de l'union qui liait l'élève à son mentor.

Après la dispute qui les avait presque tués tous les deux.

Le combat contre Voldemort avait paru une bagatelle après cela. La sagesse du grand mage avait remporté la bataille, il s'était incliné, rangé les armes et avait tourné le dos à celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. Tous deux savaient que cette altercation ne les mènerait nul part. Chacun avait ses idées, ses valeurs et ses choix… l'un était blanc, l'autre en avait marre de cette couleur.

Ce soir là, Harry avait comprit pourquoi Voldemort avait toujours eut peur de Dumbledore. Il en avait encore la chair de poule, il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit. La puissance qui émanait de cet homme était incommensurable, malgré son âge avancé. La sérénité qu'il abordait devant la mort était terrifiante. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, c'était cela qui faisait sa force.

Harry l'avait provoqué, lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, l'avait attaqué des manières les plus impropres qu'il avait trouvé … comment en être autrement quand on vient de se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Dumbledore était dans les faits, comme toujours, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. C'était trop dur, trop vrai… il était devenu comme lui, comme l'homme qu'il méprisait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans. Il avait mit le pied dans la voie inverse que lui avait tracé son précepteur. Le côté obscur de la magie avait envahit son cœur… des séquelles de son combat contre le plus grand Mage noir avait dit Dumbledore.

Il pouvait toujours changer… mais le voulait-il? Cette question que son professeur lui avait posée avait fait naître cette agressivité en lui. Voulait-il changer? Non… Il se sentait plus libre de cette manière. Lui-même et non une réplique de l'homme qui l'avait formé. Il ne voulait pas être comme _lui_, celui qui accorde le pardon à ceux qui ne le méritent pas, celui qui est d'une générosité et d'un grand cœur hors du commun, celui qui est trop sage pour son propre bien, celui qui réfléchit trop, celui qui… cette machine infernale qui le travaillait à le haïr avait terminé son labeur. Il haïssait cet homme, ses manières, ses pensées, sa présence… C'est à ce moment qu'il avait explosé. Un feu ardent l'avait envahit, une rage meurtrière terrassait ses entrailles… Peut-être en colère contre lui-même d'être ce qu'il détestait ou contre l'homme qu'il lui avait fait remarquer. Harry avait fait son choix et ce n'est pas des bonnes paroles ou une colère qui lui ferait changer d'idée.

Dumbledore avait épuisé toutes les ressources qu'il possédait et s'était retourné en toute sagesse, le laissant seul… comme il le voulait. Il aurait eut les capacités et l'opportunité de mettre un terme à ce Mal, il l'avait en joue, désarmé et blessé, mais il n'avait pas pu, trop d'affection à son égard.

Harry n'avait que trois mots à dire pour le détruire complètement, « _Je vous hais_ » mais il ne les avait pas prononcés… dans un dernier élan d'affection probablement. Il en n'est plus très certain…

C'était ainsi que les liens qui les liaient s'étaient fracassés à jamais. Il ne s'était revu qu'une seule et unique fois par la suite. Le professeur était venu demander pardon… il ne l'avait pas eu… et il avait encaissé les trois mots redoutés…

Il s'était éteint le lendemain.

Hermione s'était approchée, enroulée dans les draps blancs et avait apposé la main sur son bras, ce qui le sortit de ses songes abruptement.

" Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle doucement.

" Rien, répéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Si Dumbledore avait formé sa fille depuis sa tendre enfance, elle devait être comme cet homme… il ne voulait pas que sa fille lui ressemble. Il savait qu'il avait fait ça pour racheter ses fautes… quelles qu'elles soient… mais c'est en la prenant sous son aile qu'il avait commis une faute.

" C'est juste que… parler de lui m'est encore douloureux, reprit-il.

Mais pas de la manière dont Hermione l'interpréta!

" Je comprends, dit-elle, nous en avons tous été bouleversés.

Un moment de silence passa tandis qu'il se serrait l'un contre l'autre avant que Harry ne reprenne l'interrogatoire.

Ils allèrent se rassoire ou plutôt s'allongèrent entrelacés sur le lit pour continuer où ils en étaient. Dans les souvenirs, Hermione en était rendu à son entrer à Poudlard.

" Gryffondor? supposa Harry tandis qu'il défaisait un nœud dans la chevelure d'Hermione.

" Non, répondit-elle dans un rire mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

" Non? Serdaigle alors? Notre fille doit être aussi brillante que toi.

" Oh! Rit-elle. Emily est très brillante, même un peu trop parfois, mais le Choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyé chez les Serdaigle. Notre petite fille a intégré la maison de ce cher Severus Rogue…

" Serpentard? s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

" Oui! Et elle en était ravie!

Harry eut un sourire réjouit… cela voulait dire que Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement réussit ses projets. Et qu'Emily ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce qui était très bien.

" Elle est au Terrier, présentement, poursuivit-elle. Minerva l'a suspendu pour un mois à cause d'un chambardement le soir d'Halloween. Molly se charge de la remettre sur le droit chemin.

Une embûche! Le fait qu'Emily ne soit pas entre la protection de Poudlard était peut-être un avantage majeur pour lui, seulement, elle était au Terrier. Et il ne pouvait y aller. Il ne voulait pas ce l'avouer, mais cet endroit l'affaiblirait, trop d'amour et de souvenir chaleureux remplissent ses murs… Une perspective désavantageuse pour lui et ses projets.

" Tu crois que tu pourrais aller la chercher et l'amener ici? demanda-t-il simplement. J'aimerais la voir…

Et du compte fait, les éloigner toutes les deux de Ron!

Hermione s'était redressée et arborait un air énigmatique et quelque peu inquiet. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour une rencontre entre le père et la fille. Premièrement, la fille en question n'était pas encore au courant de la véritable identité de son père, deuxièmement le père était sensé être mort et troisièmement, le mari allait sans nul doute exercer une certaine résistance à une telle révélation.

À moins qu'elle ne dise rien, qu'elle amène sa fille faire une promenade, lui présente Harry sans rien ne lui avouer et surtout sans en glisser un mot à Ron…

* * *

Le soleil diffusait une légère lumière dorée dans la petite chambre blanche et allait se refléter sur le plumage d'un oiseau rouge et or quelque peu terni. Il sommeillait encore, le bec sous l'aile, suspendu sur les montants au pied du lit. En ami fidèle, il veillait, il protégeait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait… Cela rassurait le père de la demoiselle endormit dans ce lit. Quand il était entré dans cette chambre, pour veiller de plus près sur elle, il avait été rassuré de voir ce grand Phénix au pied du lit. Il s'était même permis de s'assoupir quelques instants.

Les mouvements distincts d'un éveil prochain en provenance du petit lit, le réveilla rapidement. Cela réveilla également le phénix qui poussa un léger chant matinal. Le grand rouquin aux traits tirés et yeux cernés se leva de son lit de fortune près de la porte avant le réveille de sa fille. Il ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle ne le voie. Il regarda immerger la chevelure rousse des couvertures bleues, un contraste frappant, une main délicate s'extirper de la chaleur du cocon de la couette pour frotter son petit nez retrousser. Ensuite, elle allait étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant que cela ne se produise.

Le petit rituel de réveil de sa fille il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir si souvent regarder, comme ceux de ses deux autres enfants. Jade se levait immédiatement les yeux ouverts, prête à de nouveaux apprentissages et Howard, et bien lui il était dur à réveiller… il ouvrait un œil, le refermait aussitôt pour retomber dans le sommeil, un réveil aussi lent que le sien…

À peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans les escaliers, il entendit la voix ensommeillée d'Emily s'adresser à l'oiseau fabuleux :

" Bonjour Fumy! Tu es tout fripé ce matin!

Ron s'empêcha de pouffer de rire quand il entendit le cri de protestation du Phénix.

Il arriva à la cuisine et la découvrit déserte. Pas étonnant! Les occupants du Terrier avaient momentanément fuit la maison familiale suite à la visualisation du souvenir de Ron. Ils devaient prendre du recul pour digérer cette nouvelle. Ron les comprenait parfaitement. Il n'y avait eut que Lupin et Shacklebolt qui étaient restés. Le chef des Aurors, étant déjà au courant n'était rester que pour l'appuyer, mais Lupin, lui, il voulait de plus ample éclaircissement. C'est ainsi que Ron lui déroula les preuves et explications de ce problème. Dans son élan d'aveu, il admit ne pas être le père d'Emily, que ça l'ait surprit Kingsley, ce n'en était pas pour le lycanthrope.

À la fin de cette entrevue, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir vers l'est et quand Remus prit congé, Ron avait la certitude qu'il était avec lui. Jusqu'au bout…

Assit à la table de la cuisine, il attendait qu'Emily ne descende pour prendre un petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, en attendant, il buvait du bout des lèvres le café noir, bouillant, qu'il s'était préparé, pour se réveiller.

Il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur, une discussion animée s'était entamée. Trois voix s'élevaient dans le jardin. Deux d'Homme et une de femme. Cette dernière, il la reconnaîtrait parmi une foule. Celle de sa femme. Son cœur s'emballa, mais son cerveau s'embrouilla. Harry l'avait laissé partir où elle avait réussit à fuir?

Il se leva précipitamment quand elle entra furieusement dans la maison. Il resta stoïque devant elle. Hermione avait les joues rougies, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle le toisa quelques instants et s'engouffra dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers.

" Où est-ce que tu vas? Grogna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" Chercher Emily, répondit-elle sans arrêter son élan.

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement. Ça ne pouvait être ce qu'il pensait! Une panique fondée s'installa en lui.

" Elle reste ici, s'exclama-t-il sans prendre le soin de caché son anxiété. Et toi aussi!

Il n'avait pas pu retenir cette dernière phrase.

Hermione se retourna lentement et revint sur ses pas. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres, de commander sa conduite? Arriver à sa hauteur elle s'élança et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Il reçut la baffe de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à une telle violence. Hermione voulu récidiver l'expérience, mais Ron l'en empêcha en attrapant, non pas un poignet, mais les deux. Il savait qu'elle aurait utilisé la gauche si la droite était bloqué. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un manque à la main gauche de sa femme.

Comme s'il fut brûlé par le feu, il la relâcha brusquement et recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un Devin pour savoir ce qui c'était passé… elle était volontairement restée avec _lui_.

" Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Ronald Weasley, s'écria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fais ce qui me plait, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

" Tu fais ce qu'il te plaît? Rugit-il à son tour.

" Parfaitement!

" Tu fais… tu… Alors ça va ce terminer comme ça? Potter réapparaît et tu lui sautes dans les bras? … Ne fais pas cette tête là, je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé quand tu étais seule avec lui, j'aurais du m'en douter au moment où il m'a empêché d'approcher… Tu es deux minutes avec lui et la seule chose à quoi tu penses c'est de me tromper… Encore une fois! Tu vas peut-être encore dire que c'était une erreur, que tu regrettes, que tu ne l'aimes pas? Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je n'y crois plus…

D'un geste rageur, il enleva sa propre bague et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Tu es libre maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider quand il lui passera l'idée de te faire la même chose qu'il a fait à Ginny. Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te sauver…

" Je n'aurai pas besoin d'être sauvé, souffla-t-elle en faisant un mouvement vers l'escalier.

" Emily reste ici, trancha-t-il.

Tous les deux avaient le visage trempé de larmes de colère, de tristesse, de résignation… Ils se regardèrent un moment, intensément, les yeux dans les yeux, et rien autour d'eux ne pouvait les distraire, les interrompre, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Chacune de leur dispute, ils les faisaient dans leur univers où rien ni personne n'avait accès.

" Tu peux briser notre couple, notre mariage, reprit Ron d'une voix terriblement calme. Tu peux me trahir, me tromper avec _lui_. Tu peux m'éloigner de toi, m'oublier, mais ne pense pas une seule seconde me séparer de mes enfants. Ne pense pas une seule seconde m'écarter d'Emily…

" Emily n'est pas ta fille Ronald, c'est Harry qui l'est, lança Hermione avant de se retourner vers les escaliers.

Seulement, elle ne fit pas un pas de plus. Debout, sur la troisième marche, Emily avait été témoin de la scène. Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu… Son regard était glacial, impénétrable. Ses pommettes habituellement si rose avaient perdu toute couleur, son menton tremblotait, mais elle ne laisserait pas les larmes couler… Elle fixait Ron… seulement lui… il ne put empêcher un autre vague de larmes de déferler sur ses joues. Il l'avait blesser, elle lui en voulait, il s'en voulait…

Emily descendit les dernières marches lentement et avança vers lui. Sans lâcher son regard. Puis, comme l'avait fait Hermione quelques minutes avant, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui uniquement? Parce que Ronald était son ami, son confident, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Et il l'avait trahit. Sa mère aussi, bien sur, mais elle n'entretenait pas une telle relation avec elle. Sachant qu'Hermione se sentait à l'écart, Emily se retourna vers elle et lui cracha :

" Tu ne vaux pas plus que lui.

La jeune rouquine repassa devant Ron sans lui accorder un seul regard et s'élança vers la sortie.

" Mily, attend! s'exclama-t-il.

Cependant elle était déjà à l'extérieur. Il l'a suivit sans plus attendre, mais à peine avait-il mit les pieds à l'extérieur qu'il la vit disparaître dans un _crac_ sonore.

Sans plus attendre, il s'exclama :

" Déterminer sa position… Maintenant.

Deux Aurors sortirent de leur planque et s'exécutèrent. Le troisième, un petit bonhomme rond s'approcha de Ron, un peu intimidé face à la fureur et gêné par les larmes qui émergeaient de son confrère. Toutefois, il sortit son calepin et se racla la gorge jusqu'à ce que le grand rouquin pose les yeux sur lui.

" Weasley, dit-il avec précaution, nous allons devoir faire un rapport pour le départementde l'usage abusif de lamagique pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Votre fille n'est pas en l'âge de transplaner et…

" Faites! Lança Ron en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce fichu rapport! Alors elle vient cette localisation?

Les deux aurors affecté à cette tâche, hâtèrent les recherches avec leurs multiples instruments et trouvèrent enfin le positionnement d'Emily. Ils se regardèrent embarrasser avant d'avancer vers Ron qui fulminait de rage.

" Nous l'avons trouvé Weasley, dit le premier, seulement…

" Seulement quoi?

" Elle est au manoir des Malfoy, répondit le deuxième, nous ne pouvons y aller sans un mandat…

" Si c'est comme ça… trouver moi ce PUTAIN DE MANDAT!

Les trois aurors s'éclipsèrent sans plus attendre tandis que Ron s'engouffrait dans la maison où il découvrit Hermione, blanche comme la mort, raide comme une statut de pierre au même endroit où il l'avait laissé. Les seuls signes qui lui informaient qu'elle était toujours en vie, c'était les multitudes de larmes qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Il la dépassa avec un pincement au cœur et grippa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Même si Harry n'aurait jamais dans l'idée d'aller chercher Emily chez les Malfoy, une protection n'était jamais de trop. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait y aller sans mandat, Fumseck pouvait s'en charger.

Seulement quand il arriva dans la chambre, l'oiseau qu'il croyait découvrir ni était plus. Au pied du lit, il n'y avait qu'un tas de cendre avec un minuscule oisillon aux piaillements incessants. Cet oiseau là, n'avait rien pour protéger sa fille…

* * *

Harry en était maintenant à la deuxième partie de son plan… Mettre Ronald hors service sans toutefois éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'Hermione croit que c'est lui qui l'ait tué! Alors, pourquoi pas demander à une vielle connaissance?

C'est ainsi qu'il atterrit au manoir des Malfoy. Étrangement, il connaissait cet endroit, il y était venu plusieurs années auparavant pour une perquisition quand il était en service pour les Aurors. Il avait fouillé le manoir de fond en comble, même sous le tapis du salon… C'est ainsi qu'il put pénétrer le bureau de Malfoy sans encombre. Évidemment, sa connaissance en magie noire lui avait été utile pour détourner les sortilèges d'anti-intrusion et les multitudes leurres, une partie de plaisir! Il avait également put éviter les quelques elfes de maison, les créatures n'ont aperçut qu'une _ombre_ passer près d'eux… Il ne les avait effrayés qu'un peu…

Depuis quelque temps, il suivait les allers et venus de ce cher Draco Malfoy. Il connaissait par cœur son horaire. Il faut dire que l'ancien Serpentard avait des habitudes fixes, sans sinuosités, il mangeait toujours aux même heures, son travaille était régulier, les rencontre avec ses maîtresses également… il n'arrivait jamais en retard à aucun rendez-vous et par-dessus cela, il trouvait le temps de mettre hebdomadairement des rencontres avec d'ancien Mangemort dans son horaire si bien ordonné…

Il l'avait suivit, non pas pour lui demander ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, mais bien pour le tuer. Connaître son adversaire, c'est la clef du succès! Seulement, si Draco lui était utile pour cette tâche, il pourrait peut-être envisager de lui laisser la vie sauve… peut-être…

Le connaissant assez bien maintenant, Harry savait que le blondinet avait passé la nuit chez l'une de ses maîtresses, qu'il reviendrait à son bureau sous peu pour se laver et cueillir quelques documents pour le ministère, discuterait une quinzaine de minutes avec sa mère en prenant un café bien noir et partirait au travail. Simple routine…

Et comme il s'y attendait, Draco entra dans la pièce en enlevant sa chemise qu'il déposa sur le bras d'un dossier puis s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain adjacente à son bureau. Sept minutes plus tard, il en ressortit propre et changé.

Harry gloussa, le Serpentard était devenu si prévisible…

Potter était adossé à la bibliothèque derrière la porte et regardait les faits et gestes de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne l'avait absolument pas vu. Normal, une Ombre tapis dans l'ombre…

" Elle était bonne ta dernière conquête de cette nuit, Malfoy? ricana Harry pour engager la conversation.

L'effet fut immédiat! Draco dédaigna sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et la pointa en direction de la provenance de la voix. Il l'avait entendu, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il connaissait cette voix…

" Qui êtes-vous, demanda très calmement Draco.

" Une connaissance si l'on peut dire…

" Que voulez-vous? reprit-il plus brusquement.

" J'ai un service à te demander…

" Je ne sers personne, grogna Malfoy qui essayait désespérément de mettre l'œil sur la voie sans toutefois y arriver ce qui l'enrageait abusivement.

Harry ricana voyant que son ennemi de toujours allait bientôt perdre patience, mais pourquoi pas en rajouter un peu?

" Peut-être que c'est le cas aujourd'hui Malfoy, mais ne fut-il pas un temps où tu servais les genoux fléchis, Lord Voldemort?

Draco grimaça en entendant le nom de son ancien maître. Ce nom était toujours évité de tous…

" Qui êtes-vous pour prononcer son nom? dit-il la voix tremblante.

Harry ria de plus belle, mais se résigna à se montrer, enfin… pas tout à fait. Il ne fit que sortir de l'ombre.

" L'Ombre, murmura Draco en découvrant la masse noire et translucide qui se déplaçait aisément dans son bureau. Je croyais que vous étiez une rumeur.

" Comme tu peux le voir, je ne le suis pas, répondit Harry. Alors, Malfoy, veux-tu me rendre service?

" J'ai quoi en échange?

" La vie sauve.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce où Harry regardait intensément les réactions et les mouvements de son adversaire et où Malfoy ne sachant que faire, continuait à pointer sa baguette sur cet inconnu qui avait tué sa tante quelques mois plus tôt, il réfléchissait. Il savait que l'Ombre serait bien capable de l'exécuter facilement s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, mais ce service, quel était-il? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, comme il ne l'avait pas eut en devenant Mangemort. Une machine dans lequel il serait toujours obliger de lécher les bottes du plus fort…

Draco baissa sa garde en gage de sa collaboration et demanda :

" Montrez-moi votre visage.

Il avait quand même le droit de demander une faveur, savoir à qui il avait affaire…

Harry s'apprêtait à baisser son capuchon quand une femme à la silhouette svelte pénétra dans la pièce, tenant un café chaud sur un plateau. Elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit l'Ombre au centre de la pièce.

" Mère, je vous présente l'_Ombre_, dit Malfoy d'un ton très détaché.

" Vous… vous avez tué ma sœur, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents pas prête à s'agenouiller…

" Le résultat d'un duel que nous avions débuté, il a plusieurs années, répondit-il. À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un gamin… Nous avons enfin eut le privilège de le terminer.

" Mère, intervient Draco en s'assoyant dans le fauteuil qui trônait dans la pièce.

Il savait que sa mère pourrait d'un moment à l'autre s'attaquer à l'assassin de sa sœur et il n'était pas près de perdre sa mère.

" Mère, je vous prierais de bien vouloir aller me chercher Alexander, j'aurais une tâche à lui confier.

Narcissa s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie et Harry se retourna vers Draco.

" Tu comptes demander à ton fils de le faire à ta place? Sans savoir ce que c'est?

" Je suis certain qu'il réussira, il n'échoue jamais.

" S'il échoue, il moura. Tu es prêt à courir ce risque?

" Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse? Demanda Draco sans répondre à la question.

" Tuer Ronald Weasley.

Les coins des lèvres de Draco se soulevèrent dans un sourire presque déjà triomphant.

" Je vois que nous détestons les même personnes, ricana Draco.

" Ça ne fut pas toujours le cas…

Maintenant que Draco avait accepté sa demande, il pouvait au moins lui faire le privilège de se montrer. Alors d'un geste lent, il retira son capuchon et le sortilège qui le camouflait disparut, le laissant apparaître aux yeux de Malfoy.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où Draco était accroché à son siège, les yeux rivé sur son ennemi juré. Comme toute la communauté magique, il l'avait cru mort à la suite de son affrontement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette apparition le choquait profondément.

" Potter! grogna-t-il quand il se ressaisit.

" En chair et en os!

Draco se leva et s'approcha de lui tout en le regardant, l'examinant, l'étudiant, en tournant autour comme un vautour. S'en était presque impossible! Il se risqua même à le toucher du bout du doigt pour vérifier sa solidité. Harry Potter… cette horrible balafré qui avait empêché son maître de prendre le pouvoir, cet ignoble auror qui avait conduit son père à sa perte, ce piètre personnage qui se croyait au-dessus de tout parce qu'il avait survécu… il lui demandait de l'aide maintenant! S'en était presque comique!

" Alors Potter, railla Malfoy en lui faisant face, tu en as assez des services de ton petit chien-chien Weasley? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer toi-même?

Draco avait reprit de l'assurance et de l'arrogance, oubliant presque un instant qu'il se trouvait devant celui qui avait tué Voldemort.

" Raison personnelle…

" Pourquoi vouloir sa mort? Vous vous êtes disputés?

" Je veux seulement récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé.

Le blondinet pouffa de rire sans ce soucier que cela allait faire enrager l'homme qui lui faisait face.

" Non! ricana-t-il encore. Non! Ne me dit pas que tu… Ha ha! Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu en pinces pour la Sang-de-b…

Avant même qu'il est pu terminer sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva avec une baguette profondément enfoncée sous la mâchoire. Son hilarité s'arrêta net.

" Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, siffla Harry hors de lui. Je peux te réduire en poussière en un rien de temps, alors je te conseille de garder tes réflexions pitoyables pour toi.

Malfoy recula que quelques pas avec le cœur débattant. Il l'avait sentit. Cette aura autour de Potter, il la connaissait. Et il savait qu'il ne devrait plus le contrarier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, mais les Forces du Mal persistait toujours, par la personne de Potter.

Un bruit de lutte les fit ce retourner tous les deux vers la porte.

" Avancez! S'écria une voix qu'ils reconnus étant celle de Narcissa.

Le premier à faire son entré dans la pièce fut un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux aciers, la colère imprégné dans ses traits faciaux. La deuxième fut une jeune femme de seize ans, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude. Harry eut le cœur à la dégringolade quand il la vit. Elle avait ses yeux, il l'avait bien remarqué sur la photographie, mais de la voir de près, en vrai, s'en était que des plus frappant.

Hypnotisé par sa fille, il ne vit pas Narcissa entrer à son tour et pousser les deux adolescents au centre de la pièce, à quelques centimètres des deux hommes.

" Voyez ce que j'ai trouvé en train de forniquer à l'étage, s'exclama la doyenne. Tu déshonores notre famille, Alexander Malfoy.

" Et ce fut un plaisir, répliqua-t-il en défiant son père du regard.

Père et fils se dévisageaient, père et fille s'étudiaient.

Emily l'avait reconnu à la seconde qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut ses yeux, et c'est la seule chose qu'elle regardait. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. La couleur, la forme, il n'y avait que les cils qui se différenciaient. Elle ne pensait pas le voir là, tout comme il ne pensait pas la voir là.

" Potter? s'étrangla Mme Malfoy en réalisant sa présence.

" Je suis également ravi de vous revoir Madame, marmonna-t-il sans lâcher Emily des yeux.

_Bang! _

Draco avait attrapé son fils par le col de la chemise et l'avait plaqué au mur avec une force insoupçonnée. Il recula et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire cette fois pour que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute? S'écria-t-il.

Emily s'éclipsa du champ de vision de Harry et il la retrouva entre le père et le fils.

" Pour une fois, attaquez-vous donc à moi, défia-t-elle.

" Ce sera un délice ma chère, sourit-il. _Endol…_

Mais Draco ne put terminer son sort. Sa baguette avait été projetée contre le mur et c'était lui maintenant la cible. Toutefois, même s'il n'avait pas été désarmé par la protection paternelle, il n'aurait pas touché la rouquine, mais son fils. Alexander avait inversé sa position avec celle d'Emily rapidement.

" Je t'interdis de la toucher Malfoy, s'écria Harry.

A savoir s'il parlait à Draco ou à Alexander. Peut-être aux deux…

" Viens près de moi Emily, dit-il d'un ton plus doux cette fois.

" Non, dit-elle en s'accrochant à la main d'Alexander.

Ce qui en surprit plus d'un.

" Tout de suite! Reprit-il.

" Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi! lança-t-elle.

" Vraiment? Je suis ton père Emily et tu dois m'obéir, dit-il d'une voix sifflante qu'Emily fut la seule à comprendre.

" Ce n'est pas parce que ton sang coule dans mes veines que cela te donne le droit de présumer être mon père, répondit-elle dans la même langue.

Les Malfoy regardèrent la scène avec intérêt. Il y avait plus de dix-sept qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un parler le Fourchelang, pour Alexander, c'était la première fois. De ce fait, chacun compris les liens qui unissaient Harry Potter et Emily.

Emily se refusait à faire un pas vers cet homme qui avait détruit sa famille. Elle ne voulait le considérer comme son père, même s'il l'était légitimement. Dans son cœur, s'était Ron son père, même s'il l'avait terriblement déçu et blessé. Seulement, elle sentait dans son dos, une main qui l'incitait à avancer vers lui.

" Vas-y, il ne te fera rien, chuchota Lex dans son oreille.

Comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas le croire? Elle savait que Harry ne ferait pas de mal à sa fille, mais en même temps, avec tout ce que Ron lui avait dit à son sujet, elle restait tout de même septique.

" Vas-y, je vais prévenir ton père, reprit-il pour qu'elle seule comprenne.

Il l'embrassa près de l'oreille en signe de promesse et d'encouragement et la poussa davantage vers Harry. Celui-ci tendit la main, mais elle la refusa. Elle se plaça près de lui tendis que Draco se reprochait dangereusement de son fils.

" Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai demandé Malfoy? demanda Harry.

" Bien sur Potter… après avoir réglé un petit détail…

Harry et Emily virent Draco tendre sa baguette sur son fils qui se tenait droit, près à recevoir sa punition, comme à chaque fois, mais le père et la fille disparurent avant la premier sort.

* * *

La prochaine fois, ce sera le dernier...  
_Tiaraidh an dràsda!  
_Emily 


	10. Chapitre 10

Il était une fois, une jeune femme qui appréciait grandement écrire des fanfics sur ce site. Elle mettait à jour ses histoire sur une base irrégulière, elle le consoit volontier, mais dans une période de temps relativement rapprochée. Seulement, il est arrivé des évènements dans sa vie qui ne lui ont plus permis de suivre cette cadence. Elle participa à un voyage dans une contrée lointaine pendant quelques temps, la nourrissant de merveilles. de retour parmi les siens, les maîtres de savoir lui ouvrirent les portes de l'apprentissage et cela lui prit tout son temps et son énergie. Elle n,avait alors plus de temps pour soumettre de nouveaux chapitres. Elle s'en voit grandement navrée face à ses fidèles lecteurs qu'elle fit attendre. Cela allait se remmetre en ordre à la venue du temps des Fêtes. Entre deux trimestre, la tête vide et le corps régénéré, elle se remet à la tâche pour satisfaire ses lecteurs.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à mettre un nouveau chapitre. Aujourd'hui, je met celui-là, le dernier arrivera prochainement. Pour _Noctem et Diurnum_, je le terminerai également dans les prochains jours. D'ici le 8 janvier 2007, mes deux histoires en cours seront terminées.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Nous avions quitté le bureau de Malfoy assez rapidement. J'avais écouté Lex et je suivais sagement Potter dans le manoir. Comment ne pas exécuter une requête qui avait été si gentiment ponctué d'un baiser? Bien sûr que j'allais suivre Harry Potter… jusqu'à ce que sortions de cette maison. Ensuite, je retourne au Terrier!

Seulement, après avoir franchis une dizaine de pas dans la demeure, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre la sentence de Lex. Pas que je discernais les cris de douleur ou Lex supplier son père d'arrêter ses sorts, mais j'étais encore assez proche pour entendre ce qui si passait. Bien que je ne pouvais entendre la plupart des dialogues, je l'entendais tomber, fracasser les meubles, ricaner en injuriant Draco, le provoquer en prononçant régulièrement mon nom, le menacer même. Les détonations faisaient vibrer les murs, les lueurs des sortilèges éclairaient le corridor. Chaque fois, je soupirais de soulagement de ne pas entrevoir un éclair vert. L'insolence dont faisait preuve Lex, ne faisait qu'amplifier sa situation. Draco augmentait soit la puissance ou la durée, cela revenait au même… augmenter la douleur, approcher Lex le plus près de son seuil de tolérance, de tester ses limites. Quand Lex les aura atteintes, je ne prends pas cher pour la vie de son père! J'admirais son impudence et sa résistance mais je déplorais sa tolérance. Il acceptait ces barbaries depuis trop longtemps et il n'avait jamais rien dit, il ne s'était jamais révolté… ce que j'aurais fait, il y bien longtemps.

Seulement plus que cela durait, plus cela me donnait froid dans le dos. J'avais mal pour lui, ça me brisait le cœur.

Une impulsion soudaine me poussa à aller le rejoindre, arrêter cette torture, ce carnage qu'il endurait depuis trop d'année avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose d'irréparable… J'avais fait quelques pas en direction du bureau, mais Potter m'attrapa le bras et la descente puis la sortie du manoir se fit d'une manière étrangement rapide que je n'ai pu me débattre pour qu'il lâche prise.

Aussitôt sortis nous avons transplané dans une cabane aux aspects douteux… sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire.

J'étais choquée. Savoir que Lex avait des difficultés et que je ne pouvais plus rien y faire m'enrageait au plus au point. J'ai bien voulu y retourner mais, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence après quelque tentative que le transplanage soit impossible dans cette maison. Pour moi! Ne pouvant partir, je n'avais qu'à regarder autour de moi cherchant une échappatoire pour aller rejoindre Lex qui occupait toute mon attention.

Pas très accueillant comme endroit!

Un lit défait, une armoire en bois massif à la porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait une lueur argentée mouvante, un fauteuil rongé par les mites, une petite table à deux chaises avec les vestiges d'un repas pour deux, un coin « salle de bain » que je devinais derrière un rideau et une grande malle d'où s'échappait quelques étoffes et parchemins. Tout cela dans une pièce pas plus grande qu'une chambre au Terrier!

Potter agita sa baguette pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce brique à braque et me présenta une chaise et s'assoyant sur l'autre. Un regard froid et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine fut ma seule réponse. Comme si j'allais m'asseoir à cette table où ma mère à pris son petit déjeuner avec son amant! Comme si j'allais m'asseoir et discuter tranquillement avec cet amant en question, celui qui a brisé toute ma famille, celui qui se prétend être mon père… Qu'il se mette un doigt bien profondément où je pense!

Il ne m'intéressait pas, tout ce que j'avais à savoir de lui, _mon père _me l'avait dit ou je l'avais entendu, alors qu'il cesse de me regarder ainsi où je ne réponds plus de rien! Cette manière qu'il avait de me détailler, d'essayer de lire en moi, commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire, mis à part quelques phrases peu convenables qui me chatouillaient dangereusement le bout de la langue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Malfoy? demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence impatient.

Ça ne le regarde absolument pas. Je ne veux pas lui expliquer les raisons de ma visite chez les Malfoy. Même s'il en est en parti la cause. La trahison de ma mère, le mensonge de _mon père_ m'avaient complètement déboussolée. Je n'avais plus de repère, plus d'identité. Potter, ce nom me faisait peur. Il m'enlevait tout ce que j'aimais, ma famille, mes espoirs… moi. Je n'étais plus une Weasley, mais une Potter, et je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait… Mon phare s'était écroulé, me laissant dans la noirceur complète, vulnérable aux dangers.

Je ne leur avais pas montré ma profonde tristesse due à leur mensonge, j'avais exprimé ma rage, enfin, le peu qui avait réussit à sortir… J'étais désemparée, je ne contrôlais plus ce que je ressentais et perdre le contrôle me faisait peur. Alors j'avais fuie, lâchement, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. J'avais cette sensation désagréable de pincement au cœur, de boule énorme dans la gorge empêchant l'air de passer, mes yeux picotaient, j'avais mal au cœur. Je voulais que ça cesse. La seule solution qui c'était immiscé dans ce désordre fut Lex. Mon ami. La déchéance qui s'en est suivit camoufla momentanément ma détresse mais après le fait accomplis ne fit qu'amplifier ce cahot émotionnel.

Je ne voulais lui dire, je ne pouvais lui dire…

- Et toi? répondis-je alors pour me changer les idées.

Selon de vieux souvenir que je fus auditrice, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'étaient pas de grands copains, loin de là, la guerre était déclarée entre les deux hommes. Mais ce que j'ai vu et entendu au manoir ne m'apparaissait pas comme une discussion d'ennemis, plutôt d'allié.

- Alexander est ton copain? Questionna-t-il en ignorant complètement ma question.

Et le sujet revint sur Lex. Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse concrète à lui donner. Moi-même j'étais un peu désorienter à ce sujet. Était-il mon copain? Pas vraiment! Eliot est mon petit ami depuis quelques mois déjà et Lex mon ami depuis cinq ans. Ce que Narcissa a insinué «_Voyez ce que j'ai trouvé en train de forniquer à l'étage_ » n'était qu'autre qu'un dérapage dans notre relation.

Ou peut-être pas…

Une évolution?

J'avais souvent souhaité au fond de moi que cela arrive et à défaut d'avoir Lex, je m'étais réfugiée dans les bras d'Eliot. Alexander avait du respect pour moi c'est pour cela qu'il ne profitait pas de mon attachement et ne me prenait pas comme les autres greluches éperdues de son corps. Ce qui c'était passé quelques temps plus tôt dans la journée avait une signification importante pour moi, pour lui, je ne pourrais le dire. Soit il avait oublié momentanément sa considération pour moi, soit il avait outrepassé son sentiment d'amitié. Je crois que pour une fois, nous aurons besoin d'une petite discussion…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait du grabuge à Poudlard? reprit-il.

Enfin, changement de sujet, mais cela revient au même. Avec qui ais-je fait ce carnage?

- Rien de très extraordinaire, lui répondis-je.

Je l'entendis pousser un long soupire d'exaspération en se levant. Il était irrité peut-être? Cela m'était bien égal. À quoi s'attendait-il? Que je lui saute dans les bras, disant que je suis _si_ heureuse qu'il soit mon père, que plus jamais je ne le quitterais? Non mais vraiment? Je ne vais pas répondre docilement à ses questions, ni bavarder gaiement avec lui.

Il n'est pas mon père!

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Emily, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Et à quelle tâche devrais-je t'aider?

- Je veux te connaître, dit-il en prenant ma main que je dégagea aussitôt. J'ai tellement perdu de temps alors j'aimerais tout rattrapé de ta vie. Savoir ce que tu penses, connaître tes rêves, tes ambitions, je veux connaître tes amis, ce que tu aimes… tout!

Non, mais il rêve!

- Et si je ne le veux pas?

- Tu me briserais le cœur.

Oh! Pauvre chou…

- Je ne veux pas te connaître, je ne veux pas que tu me connaisses, répondis-je abruptement. Mon père c'est Ron et rien ne pourra changer cela!

J'en avais vraiment marre de cet énergumène, je devais quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Si je ne peux pas transplaner, je peux toujours utiliser la voie commune… la porte! Malheureusement, elle s'avéra infranchissable. Avoir ma baguette en main m'aiderais peut-être mais elle est cachée quelque part dans la chambre de Mamy Molly. Je me suis alors retourner vers lui, émeraudes contre émeraudes.

- Laisses-moi sortir, lui dis-je.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder ici contre mon gré, me défendis-je sachant pertinemment que ça l'affectait nullement et que c'était complètement pathétique.

Mais où était passé l'Emily d'avant qui aurait fracassé la porte à coup de poings et de pieds, qui se serait jeté sur l'énergumène à la cicatrice pour lui voler sa baguette, qui n'aurait pas demandé gentiment qu'on lui ouvre la porte? Elle a disparut. Elle n'est plus en moi. Elle s'est volatilisée en même temps que mon nom…et je n'aime pas ça.

- Je suis ton père, contredit-il, j'en ais parfaitement le droit.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, m'emportais-je. Tu n'es pas mon père!

Bien voilà, là c'est mieux!

- Tu as mes yeux, les yeux de ma mère. Tu lui ressembles tellement, dit-il tendrement.

- Je ressemble à tante Ginny, tu te souviens? Celle que tu as tuée!

Il prit un air grave et croisa les bras sur son torse. Monsieur se referme? Ais-je touché une corde sensible?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit? demanda-t-il.

- Tout ce que j'avais à savoir, commençais-je. Que tu es un assassin, un fourbe sans cœur qui tue en prétendant que c'est pour le mieux. C'est bien ça que tu as dit n'est-ce pas? Que c'était pour son bien? Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ton combat avec Voldemort t'a complètement transformé, peut-être que tu es devenu comme lui? En fait, tu fais simplement _pitié_.

Ses traits se déformèrent, ses yeux si semblable aux miens prirent une teinte profondément noire et sa baguette se retrouva à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

Suis-je allée trop loin?

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, ragea-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Puis tout devint sombre.

* * *

Depuis plus d'une heure, Ron maugréait seul dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Faisant les cent pas en grognant des paroles inintelligibles, s'assoyant pour se calmer et réfléchir, criant des bêtises aux Aurors qui s'acharnaient à se procurer le mandat… Il restait à l'étage pour ne pas croiser sa famille. Ses parents et Remus étaient au rez-de-chaussée en compagnie d'Hermione, il ne pouvait aller les confronter pour le moment. Il les avait entendus arrivé, il les avait entendus parlé, mais aucun d'eux n'était monté le voir. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur aurait dit. Il savait qu'Hermione était toujours à l'étage inférieur, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu parler. Molly l'avait bien interrogé, mais aucune réponse n'était venue. Peut-être était-elle encore sous le choc, peut-être avait-elle peur de leur dire qu'elle les avait trahit… Mais Ron s'en moquait de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner. Tout ce qui remplissait son esprit était Emily.

Rien d'autre.

Elle était chez les Malfoy, il ne savait dans quel état émotionnel. Elle était partie rageuse, mais il savait qu'elle avait été terriblement blesser par les aveux qu'Hermione avait prononcés. Qu'il l'avait trahit…

Ron savait qu'Alexander était son ami, mais pas à ce point. Pour qu'Emily s'enfuie sans exprimer ouvertement et fortement ce qu'elle ressentait l'avait surpris mais qu'elle se réfugie chez Malfoy et prendre la chance qu'il la voit pleurer… il devait être plus qu'un ami aux yeux de sa fille!

C'est en méditant sur la relation qu'entretenait sa fille et le fils Malfoy que Ron remarqua la vivacité de la boulette animée au centre du tas de cendre. Quand il était arrivé dans la chambre, il avait espéré trouver un protecteur pour sa fille, mais l'oiseau n'était qu'un simple oisillon fripé, les yeux à peine ouverts, presque immobile. À présent, l'oiselet émettait un croassement aigu en le regardant de face. Peut-être qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais Ron n'avait jamais été très proche de cet oiseau, alors il ne pouvait le comprendre. Fumseck persista et exprima une nouvelle fois sa requête avec un cri plus perçant et plus soutenu que le premier tout en déployant les moignons duveteux qui lui sert d'ailes. Ron s'approcha de lui et le pris dans sa main. Le phénix lui rappela étrangement Coq. Une boule de vie infatigable. Ron commença alors à comprendre mais le phénix était trop petit pour voler, il n'avait pas encore de plume! C'est probablement la morsure que Fumseck lui infligea ou les petites pattes griffues qui pénétraient la paume de sa main qui incita Ron à s'approcher de la fenêtre. A l'instant ou il étira son bras à l'extérieur, l'oisillon s'avança lentement en se dandinant dans la main de Ron et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Il voulut le rattraper, mais trop tard… La petite boule chiffonnée fit une chute libre de quelques mètres en laissant derrière elle une traînée de cendre, cependant avant de s'écraser contre le sol, le phénix explosa laissant une immense gerbe dorée et réapparut grandeur adulte. Fumseck plana un instant près du sol, les ailes majestueusement déployées, captant la brise, les longs brins d'herbe frôlant son ventre, puis battit gracieusement des ailes, prit de la vitesse et de l'altitude pour s'éclipser dans un éclair doré.

Le spectacle fut tellement magnifique que Ron resta immobile un instant. Tout comme les aurors dans la cour et Remus qui était sortit prendre de l'air. La réputation sur la fidélité de Fumseck n'était plus à refaire, mais que l'oiseau accélère sa croissance pour protéger un élève de son défunt maître était déconcertant.

Cette stupeur ne dura cependant pas très longtemps. Un _crac_ sonore retentit dans la cour. Les Aurors présents se précipitèrent sur l'homme qui était apparu, l'encerclant, baguettes levées.

De la fenêtre de la chambre, Ron le reconnu sans peine. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et sans un regard pour les gens dans la cuisine, il sortit de la maison.

Il traversa le jardin à grande enjambée suivit de près par Remus.

- Où est-elle? s'exclama Ron arrivé à la hauteur des Aurors et de leur capture.

- Potter, souffla Alexander.

Ron devint blanc comme neige mais il garda tout de même son aplomb. Il scruta le jeune homme devant lui et eut de plus en plus peur. Malfoy était dans un piteux état. Il était presque étonnant qu'il tienne encore debout. En plus d'un œil bleuté et d'une lèvre fendue, sa chemise était déchirée à la hauteur d'une épaule tombante et la chair fraîchement déchiquetée laissait s'échapper un long filet de sang, il se tenait le ventre où une tache de sang grandissait à vu d'œil et il était évident qu'il évitait de s'appuyer sur l'une de ses jambes.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça? s'empressa de demander Ron.

Lex ne répondit pas. L'extrême douleur qu'il éprouvait était évidente. Son visage d'une couleur verdâtre était complètement crispé, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et tremblotants. C'est lorsqu'il pressentit la défaillance du jeune homme que Ron se résigna à l'aider. À peine s'était-il approché que la jambe de Lex céda sous son poids et il tomba inconscient dans les bras de Ron.

- Remus, va chercher ma mère et prévient l'Ordre, requit Ron en allongeant le jeune Malfoy dans la pelouse.

Le lycanthrope partit sans plus attendre.

- Pourquoi a-t-il parlé de Potter? Il doit avoir l'esprit embrouillé le pauvre, proposa l'un des aurors.

Ronald n'avait pas la force d'expliquer la complexité de la situation. Alors il se contenta de les écarter.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, annonça Ron en relevant la tête vers eux. Retourner au ministère.

- Que fait-on pour le mandat Weasley? reprit l'auror.

- Continuer les démarches, ordonna-il. Vous en aurez peut-être de besoin plus tard.

Les aurors se regardèrent entre eux et haussèrent les épaules. Weasley avait toujours été un excellent aurors, très habile et puissant, alors ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter sur la suite des évènements. S'il disait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils transplanèrent au ministère afin de remplir la panoplie de paperasse.

Ron était seul avec Lex encore quelques instants. Il en profita pour le réveiller et le questionner.

- Alexander, dit-il brusquement sans oublier de lui tapoter le visage. Alexander.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement mais n'apparaissait pas complètement présent.

- Alexander, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit-il.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et essaya de ce lever, mais Ron l'en empêcha d'une main sur le torse.

- Tu ne bouges pas, ordonna-t-il. Ma mère arrive, elle va te soigner.

- Je vais très… aïe!

Le blondinet avait fait une nouvelle tentative pour se relever mais il avait mis son poids sur son bras blesser. La douleur avait été fulgurante et assez convaincante pour qu'il se rallonge sans aide. Quel orgueil!

- Tête de mule, souffla Ron. Comment ce fait-il qu'Emily soit avec Potter?

- Il était venu voir mon père…- il grogna de douleur - pour lui demander un service.

Cette révélation alluma un signale d'alarme dans la tête du rouquin. Il savait pertinemment de quel genre de service Harry était venu demander à Malfoy père. Il le connaissait trop pour connaître ses plans. Un service en échange de la vie sauve…

- Quel service?

- Te tuer.

Quel surprise!

- Mon père voulait m'envoyer à sa place, continua Lex.

- Et c'est pourquoi tu es là? Navré jeune homme mais je ne crois pas que tu y arriveras dans cet état, déclara Ron.

Le Serpentard voulu rire, mais après quelques soubresauts de ricanement, une toux s'empara de lui, le faisant gémir de douleur. Des perles de sueur commençaient à apparaître sur son front dû à la souffrance qu'il subissait.

Ron l'aida en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau et quand la toux s'atténua, Lex répondit :

- Il y a longtemps que je ne fais plus ce que mon père me demande, je venais seulement à propos de Potter, dit-il le souffle court.

- Pourquoi?

C'est la seule question qui traversa l'esprit de Ron. Pourquoi le jeune Malfoy était-il de leur côté? Pourquoi lui apparaissait-il si docile? Gentil? Peut-être qu'Emily avait-elle raison. Alexander n'est pas comme son père.

Ne voyant pas de réponses venir de la bouche du blessé, l'auror s'attarda d'un regard paternel aux blessures : profondes, généralisés, apparemment douloureuses. L'œuvre de qui?

- Qui t'a fait ça? reprit-il. C'est Potter?

- Non!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Alexander, il eut de la compassion pour lui. Et pour la millième fois, un grand mépris et une haine profonde envers Draco. C'était inconcevable pour lui de faire cela à un enfant, à son propre enfant.

- Ça lui arrive souvent? demanda Ron.

- Assez, répondit sincèrement Lex. Mais cette fois fut la pire.

- Pourquoi? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Ron.

- Parce que… non, laissez tomber…

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et prit une grande inspiration. Ron put même voir apparaître des nuages roses sur ses joues. La déclaration que Malfoy s'apprêtait à faire devait l'embarrasser énormément. Il n'allait pas le laisser muet surtout que des pas de course retentissaient dans la pelouse derrière eux alors il le relança :

- Dis-le-moi Alexander. Pourquoi?

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, oubliant leur différence, échangeant des secrets. Alexander ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, pourquoi lui mentir? Dans le regard azur que lui lançait l'auror, il n'y voyait aucune hostilité comme les dernières fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. De la sympathie, de la curiosité, rien qui ne le fasse reculer. Mais le prononcer était au-dessus de ses forces, alors il le laissa transparaître à travers ses yeux.

Ron n'eut aucun mal à saisir ce regard là. Il eut un mouvement de recule malgré lui. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Il détailla le blondinet un moment ne sachant comment réagir. Emily sortait avec Eliot, un garçon de bonne famille, aimable, très intelligent et qui était follement amoureux de la rouquine. Alexander aimait Emily, sincèrement, Ron le ressentait, mais elle, qui elle aimait? Un triangle amoureux comme il avait déjà vécu, qu'il vivait encore. Deux hommes pour une femme. Le processus ne pouvait recommencer… ne devait recommencer.

Weasley était toujours sans voix, mais son regard n'avait jamais quitté celui du jeune Malfoy. Ils s'étudiaient mutuellement et Ron compris qu'Alexander mettait son âme à nu devant lui, lui expliquant dans un certain langage qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Il en fut heureux.

La chevelure de Molly apparut entre les deux hommes coupant ainsi leur liaison visuelle. Mais chacun d'eux avait un léger sourire au visage.

* * *

Harry était assit au côté de sa fille. _Sa fille._ Il avait encore de la difficulté à le réaliser. Comme Hermione, elle dormait paisiblement de ce sommeil magique. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le compare à Voldemort, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait jadis. Elle avait tort, ils avaient tous les deux tort. Jamais il ne serait comme le Mage Noir. Jamais! Mais alors pourquoi tout le monde le lui rappelait sans cesse, pourquoi dans les journaux on associait l'Ombre à cet être infâme? Peut-être que… non! C'est impossible! Une idée absurde. Ce qu'il est devenu, il l'a choisi, il l'apprécie, il l'assume pleinement et il n'a aucun remord. Il a tué, mais ce n'ait que vengeance, c'est tout ce que ces êtres méprisants méritaient. Il a enlevé une petite, mais ce n'est que justice, elle est sa fille, elle lui appartient. Il le fait parce qu'il aime, parce qu'il avait aimé, parce qu'il avait été blessé. Jamais Voldemort aurait agit pour ces motifs, il n'agissait que par cruauté, jalousie et peur. Ils sont complètement différents.

Harry souriait quand il en fut convaincu. Sa fille lui avait remit le doute, la possibilité d'une ressemblance, mais maintenant que cette incertitude fut chassée de son esprit, il reprit la contemplation de sa fille. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui jeter ce sort, elle va lui en vouloir, elle sera de plus en plus inaccessible.

La résistance d'Emily à admettre qu'il était son père l'avait complètement dérangé sur le plan émotif. Un étau lui avait serré le cœur et il avait sentit la tristesse et la déception s'emparer de son corps. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ces émotions là. Il ne les contrôlait plus. La colère les a donc piétinées. Sa propre fille le rejetait comme on rejette un plat désagréable au goût, une vieille chaussette ou la compagnie domestique d'un Détraqueur. Son propre sang refusait le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer…

Elle était inaccessible. Comme l'avait été longtemps Hermione! Tout ça pour quoi? Plutôt pour qui? Tant et aussi longtemps que Ron sera dans les parages, elle refusera de faire un pas vers lui, il devait être éliminer au plus vite… Malfoy allait s'en charger, il avait tellement peur de la mort qu'il allait accomplir la tâche sans problème. De ce côté, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et s'il advenait qu'il n'y arrive pas, il restait bien quelques Mangemorts en libertés qui serait enchanté de rendre service à l'_Ombre._

Son plan fonctionnait jusqu'à présent. Quelques embûches s'y étaient immiscées, mais la ligne centrale restait la même. Rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins…

C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'une violente bourrasque fasse trembler sa cabane. Cela le surprit et il cessa momentanément l'étude d'Emily. Baguette en main, tous les sens en alerte, il était prêt à toute éventualité… sauf à celle qui se présenta devant lui.

La mort était irrémédiable même pour les sorciers, on lui avait dit tellement de fois. Elle pouvait être évitée, ralentie, déjouée, mais jamais elle ne pouvait être réversible. Aussitôt que l'âme quitte le corps, que le dernier souffle soit rendu, il n'y a plus d'espoir de renaissance. Alors comment pouvait-il se tenir debout devant lui dans toute sa Grandeur, exorcisant sa puissance de telle force que Harry ne put que rester immobile.

Une plume frôla sa joue, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il fit volte-face vers sa fille, mais elle avait disparut. Une rage bouillonnante s'empara de lui et c'est sans pitié et sans remord qu'il se retourna pour lancer le sort mortel vers l'homme qui devait être mort. Le sort aurait du toucher son cœur… si l'homme avait été bien réel.

Dumbledore n'était qu'une illusion.

Harry s'était fait berner par un oiseau.

Le hurlement inhumain qu'il poussa se fit entendre jusqu'à Poudlard faisant trembler élèves et professeurs. La cabane s'enflamma, la forêt qui l'entourait s'anima violemment pendant un moment puis brusquement elle mourut, ne laissant qu'arbres desséchés et pourriture.

Au centre de ce désastre maintenant présent, une aura ténébreuse entourait le corps de Potter. La baguette toujours étroitement serrée dans la main, il eut un rictus diabolique tout en planifiant son nouveau plan. Plus de subalternes, il exécutera sa vengeance. Seul…

* * *

Quelques membres de l'Ordre disponibles arrivaient de partout, transplanant dans le jardin ou venant par la Poudre de Cheminette. Chacun avait une humeur assez médiocre même si chez certain c'était habituel… L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison n'était pas des plus agréable. Il y avait chicane et discorde entre les membres, certain croyaient, d'autres non. La nouvelle de l'enlèvement d'Emily et des plans de Potter n'était pas très bien digérée. Ron tentait de faire valoir son point de vue aidé tant bien que mal par Alexander, mais en vain. La non-crédibilité de Malfoy n'aidant pas.

Hermione avait été assailli de questions. Elle avait pu affirmer que Harry était en vie, qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, mais elle doutait maintenant de son innocence. Il lui avait affirmé que Fumseck était mort. Ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait vu le phénix, comme tous les autres à l'instant qu'il avait traversé le jardin peut avant l'arrivé du jeune Malfoy. Harry lui avait-il mentit ou s'était-il seulement trompé? Elle n'en savait rien. Les propos de Malfoy l'avait bouleversé, elle ne croyait pas Harry capable de faire cela. Cependant le Serpentard ne semblait pas mentir et elle sentait une complicité entre Ron et le gamin. Tout ça la tourmentait terriblement. En plus, tous ses gens qui discutaient autour d'elle l'empêchaient de penser correctement.

Alexander avait été transféré dans la cuisine, assit à la table entourer de Molly et de Rogue. La matrone lui bandait ses blessures tandis que le professeur lui administrait des potions de premiers secours. Il se remettait peu à peu. Les jumeaux le regardaient dangereusement, il en était de même pour la plupart des occupants de la pièce. Seuls Ron et Rogue paressait l'accepter. Mais ça lui convenait!

Ce conseil de vieux sorciers était terriblement ennuyant pour ce jeune homme, mais lorsque Ron s'approcha de lui, il sut que les choses allaient enfin bouger.

- Te sens-tu capable de transplaner? Lui demanda le rouquin.

- Voyons Ronald, s'exclama Molly. Ce garçon a faillit mourir. S'il bouge de cette chaise c'est pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste et…

- Oui Monsieur! interrompit Lex.

Molly s'offusqua bruyamment avant que Rogue n'intercède.

- Si je peux me le permettre Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de transplaner, l'effet de la potion que je vous ai donné ne durera pas éternellement et vous ressentirez de nouveau la douleur. Je suis en accord avec Madame Weasley, votre prochain escale sera Sainte-Mangouste.

- Merci Severus! Dit Molly.

- Vous allez arrêter! Intervient Ron. Maman tu n'es pas sa mère et Rogue tu n'es pas son professeur en dehors de Poudlard et Alexander est majeur, alors s'il veut…

Mais Ron ne put terminer sa phrase. Le son particulier du phénix se fit entendre au fond du jardin. Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur pour voir apparaître Fumseck et Emily. L'oiseau la déposa dans la pelouse. Des cris d'effrois retentirent la croyant morte.

Ce fut Ron qui arriva auprès d'elle en premier, suivit d'Hermione. Après un examen rapide, Ron put remarquer qu'Emily était heureusement pas blesser, mais qu'elle était seulement endormie. Ce qui en rassura plus d'un!

Hermione la tenait serrer contre elle, la berçant, essayant de trouver une solution à ce problème. Le sommeil magique profond dans lequel sa fille était plongée, elle l'avait vécu quelques heures auparavant. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie, mais elle savait maintenant qu'il lui avait mentit. Il l'avait manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et ça avait fonctionné. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Comment avait-il put faire ça à sa fille? Hermione n'avait rien vu… maintenant elle voyait, elle savait. C'est Ronald qui avait raison depuis le début!

- Je suis désolé Ron, souffla-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard azur de son mari et elle y lut qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il n'allait pas lui pardonner sa trahison et surtout pas d'avoir mit la vie d'Emily en danger. Il n'était pas possible d'imaginer combien elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle regrettait terriblement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ron essayait des sorts pour réveiller Emily, mais rien n'y faisait. Probablement était-il trop bouleversé pour que sa concentration soit à son maximum ou peut-être que seul Harry possédait le contre-sort.

- Donnez-la-moi Madame Weasley, avait dit une voix derrière Hermione.

Alexander s'était agenouillé près d'eux et tendait les mains vers Emily. Hermione n'était pas certaine si elle devait faire confiance ou non au Serpentard et involontairement, elle étreignit Emily plus fort encore pour la protéger.

De son côté, Ron s'était levé. Le visage impassible, les yeux bouillant de rage, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. L'incertitude de ne pas réussir l'envahissait, mais il ne reculera pas. S'il voulait sauver sa famille, les gens qu'il aime, il devait essayer. Même s'il y avait plus de chance qui y laisse sa peau.

Hermione le vit et compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle céda la place à Alexander sa plus se poser de question sur sa confiance et s'approcha de Ron.

- N'y vas pas! supplia-t-elle. Je t'en pris Ron, n'y va pas.

Ron fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle était la cause de toute cette mésaventure alors elle n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa conduite.

- Tu as peur pour moi ou pour lui? lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Sa rage lui brouillait la raison.

Hermione ne sut répondre à cet interrogatoire. Le regardant insistant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage elle reprit :

- N'y vas pas!

- Il est trop tard pour me supplier de rester, souffla-t-il.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers Emily et s'accroupit près d'elle. Après l'avoir embrassé et lui avoir dit combien il l'aimait, il se releva et alla en faire de même avec sa mère. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'allait pas revenir de cet affront. C'est pourquoi il prenait le temps de dire adieu aux gens qu'il aime.

Quand il fut près, il appela Fumseck et disparut dans un éclair doré.

* * *

La fin approche. Je ne sais pas le "big" caractère gras qui est sur mon écran ce projette sur le votre, si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée. C'est pas mon ordi.

Je vous souhaite Jouyeuses Fêtes et à bientôt.

Emily


	11. Chapitre 11

Désolé! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (et il n'y en aura pas d'autres) Après un relecture, - que j'aurais dû faire avant la première mise en ligne - j'ai constaté un fourvoiement dans les idées, ce qui peut causer des incompréhensions dans la suite du récit. (Concernant la mort d'un personnage) Je l'ai ajusté pour que ça l'ait du sens!

Les murs étaient poisseux, dégoulinant d'humidité. Une odeur de vieillit et de moisissure circulait dans l'air et pénétrait les vêtements et la chair à la seconde que l'on mettait les pieds à cet endroit. Le gardien avait une démarche traînante et avançait devant moi en faisant cliqueter les clés à sa ceinture. Il était grand et élancé, un grand squelette sous un uniforme gris foncé tout rafistolé. Il y avait cinq ans, six mois, deux semaines, quatre jours et huit heures – j'ai oublié les minutes et les secondes - qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'extérieur de ces murs, m'avait-il dit. Il était affecté à cette section depuis trois mois, une semaine et 20 heures – et des poussières - et j'étais la première personne qui venait rendre visite au prisonnier… malgré son nom si connu.

- Nous y sommes Madame, s'il y a des problèmes, je reste tout près.

Il déverrouilla la porte de la cellule, me laissa entrer et verrouilla la porte derrière moi. Il était recroquevillé dans le coin du cachot, le regard absent fixant un point invisible. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de ma présence.

- Potter! dis-je en espérant une réaction.

Mais il ne cilla même pas des yeux. Je me suis alors approchée. Avec mon pied, je lui ai touché la jambe. Il retourna immédiatement la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ces yeux, il y avait six ans déjà, il s'apprêtait à me jeter un sort. Je me recula pour le laisser se lever. Visiblement, il était terriblement faible, plus maigre que jamais, il devait se tenir aux murs pour pouvoir rester debout dans une posture passablement droite. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, si faible soit-il.

- Emily, dit-il avec une voix rouillée.

Il devait y avoir longtemps qu'il avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un. Il fit un pas vers moi, mais je recula. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, tout ce que j'étais venu chercher ici après six ans, c'était des réponses. Je voulais savoir ce qu'y s'était passé. La fiole de Veritaserum qui faisait un poids dans la poche de mon manteau allait m'aider à connaître la vérité. Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en lui, je n'allais pas commencer en ce moment. Quand je la lui présenta, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait la raison de ma visite. Il la prit et la but d'une traite, ne serait-ce que pour s'hydrater. D'un geste machinal, il allait s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit l'interrogatoire. J'allais enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé…

_Fumseck transporta Ron dans la forêt, il le déposa au sol en face de son adversaire. Reprenant son envol, un éclair vert le frappa en plein cœur et il s'enflamma. Avant que la cendre atteigne le sol un jet d'eau éteignit le feu. Une masse calcinée tomba abruptement le sol. Le phénix était mort!_

_Harry regarda Ron avec un sourire triomphant._

_- Tu es le prochain, cracha Harry d'un ton menaçant, le sourire ayant disparut de son visage en laissant place à la haine._

_- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je ne te laisserai pas faire Potter, répliqua Ron._

_Un duel de regards s'engagea. Chacun calculant le premier mouvement de l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui lança le premier coup. Franc et net, si l'auror n'avait pas acquit de si bons réflexes pendant ces années de formations, et s'il ne connaissait pas autant son adversaire, il n'aurait jamais réussit à éviter ce jet de lumière verte qui aurait certainement été mortel. La bataille s'enchaîna par la suite. Les sorts arrivaient de partout, la magie sans baguette et le contrôle des éléments se démarquaient tout particulièrement d'un duel régulier. Ils s'épuisaient mutuellement, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes de combats, s'injuriant, se menaçant._

_Soudain, un crac caractéristique se fit entendre. Un autre, puis un autre. Les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient. Harry fit apparaître un bouclier autour de lui et de Ron pour qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'interviennent dans le combat. _

_Le duel se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête net. Tous deux était étendu au sol, le souffle court, incapable de lancer le plus simple des sortilèges de base. Soudain, à travers le crépitement du feu, de la pluie et du vent, un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre. Puis un autre, et un autre. Les pleures ne venaient pas d'un combattant en particulier, mais bien des deux et peut-être même des spectateurs… _

_Harry était étendu sur le dos, les mains sur le visage, se tordant de douleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas les voir, l'Ombre avait échoué, Harry avait réussit. Dans les derniers instants de combats, il avait croisé le regard de Lupin, celui de M. Weasley, ceux des jumeaux, mais celui qui le fit craquer fut celui de Molly. Il l'avait reçu droit au cœur, toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, il la ressentit. Son cœur, il l'avait retrouvé. Sa respiration s'était coupée, une énorme boule lui monta à la gorge et toutes les atrocités qu'il avait faites lui revint en mémoire. _

_Ron rampait douloureusement vers Harry, les jambes inertes, la douleur au cœur, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui. Ne pensant même pas que les larmes pouvait être un piège, arrivé à sa hauteur il s'allongea à ses côtés et pleura en silence avec lui._

_- Pourquoi? _

_Ce mot résonna dans le bouclier après plusieurs minutes de silence et de calme. Pourquoi?_

_- J'ai été faible, répondit une voix rauque._

_- Faible?_

_- C'est la force qui nous fait éviter les forces du Mal… je n'ai plus cette force Ron. Je me suis épuisé en _L_'affrontant. Tout ce qu'il y avait de lui en moi a prit le dessus. J'ai si longtemps refoulé cette partie sombre en moi que cette magie est devenue plus puissante. Et j'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé la toute puissance, l'allégresse de la satisfaction complète, du pouvoir. Je n'avais plus aucune mesure entre le bien et le mal, il n'y avait que le pouvoir. Hermione attendait un bébé et il était peut-être de moi, il était de moi, rien ne devait être entre moi et ce bébé… J'ai succombé à ce besoin de possession. Je sentais que je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais, sans penser aux autres, sans prendre conscience que je pouvais faire souffrir les autres autour de moi. Je pensais à moi et à moi seul. J'aimais ça… Et ça continu toujours à me gruger. _

_- Tu étais plus fort que ça Harry._

_Le bouclier se rompit et les membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent sur eux. Ron était maintenant inconscient et Harry marmonnait des désolations. Tous les deux furent transportés à St-Mangouste, puis Harry à Azkaban._

Pour le reste, je savais parfaitement ce qui c'était passé. La Gazette ne s'était jamais aussi bien vendu depuis la mort du Lord Noir. Les gros titres proclamaient la résurrection de Harry Potter et sa descente dans les forces du Mal. Ron et Hermione avaient divorcé dans le calme, par l'intermédiaire d'un avocat de la justice magique. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole par la suite. Ron n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui c'était dit à l'intérieur du bouclier, même pas à moi. Il lui arrivait de partir pendant plusieurs semaines, quand nous étions chez maman. Ça non plus, il n'en parlait pas. Tout ce qu'il m'a confié, c'est qu'il se rendait au même endroit où il avait été l'année de ma conception. Mais pas plus! Je finirai bien un jour par le découvrir…

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit derrière moi.

- Madame Malfoy, son temps de visite est écoulé, dit le gardien en nous regardant.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

J'ai regardé une dernière fois Harry, puis pour la première fois, j'ai eu un brin de sentiment pour lui. Il était tout de même mon père biologique, je ne pouvais plus le nier. J'étais comme lui. J'avais cette rage à l'intérieur de moi que je refoulais sans cesse. Je devais l'apprivoiser pour ne pas terminer comme lui, pour ne pas me faire dominer par cette force toute puissante. Oui! En le regardant, j'ai eu de l'amour pour lui. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, je comprenais qu'il y avait vraiment de l'amour sous ses actes meurtriers. Je voyais plus clair maintenant. Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le front.

- Adieu, soufflais-je.

Je me retourna et j'alla rejoindre mon mari qui était, lui aussi, venu rendre visite à son père. Je n'ai jamais oublié Harry Potter, mais je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Certain disent qu'il est mort, d'autres prétendent qu'il vit toujours dans sa cellule, mais moi je sais qu'il est quelque part en liberté et qu'il rôde, attendant l'heure de sa mort, car à ce moment seulement, il saura qu'il a payé pour tous ses péchés. La porte de sa cellule s'est sûrement mal refermée après ma visite… qui sait? J'ose croire qu'il restera fort et que la première faiblesse ne l'envahira pas de nouveau…

Depuis ce jour, chacun reprit le court normal de sa vie en ignorant que le Mal nous guette, qu'il est en nous et qu'à la moindre faiblesse, il peut resurgir sans avertir… Gare à vous!

* * *

La correction faite... à la prochaine... peut-être...  
Emily 


End file.
